The Fabulous Notebook of Notes!
by nirvanabee
Summary: All it took was a notebook to bring them together...
1. Its Called the TFNBON

_Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) own nothing except my crazy ideas. The rest belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

**It's Called the TFNBON.**

"Oh, won't you go out with me, Evans?"

Lily Evans breathed in sharply as she narrowed her emerald green eyes at the approaching figure. Trust James Potter to ruin a perfect Monday morning.

"Is that a yes, then, Evans? Is this delayed reaction perhaps shock from my irresistible charms?"

"Mmhmm, Potter, I am absolutely _stunned. _It's been what, five years? And I _still _am simply in awe. _Still."_

He peered at her with obvious confusion. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"I always knew you were a genius," Lily muttered before speeding up, leaving Potter and his entourage of giggling girls in the dust.

Alas, she must have forgotten who she was dealing with.

"Well, Evans," James Potter said from her side once again. "I must say that there is some improvement."

Despite the repulsion she was feeling, Lily couldn't help but ask, "Improvement?"

"Yes, improvement," he nodded. "Do you remember what your reaction to that very question was last week?"

Oh, did she remember.

She had been standing innocently by the History of Magic classroom when _he _had come up and stood beside her.

"Say Evans," he had whispered into her ear. "That's quite a bra you have on."

Mere seconds after that, James Potter had somehow ended up on the floor—as a toad.

Professor Binns had, of course, witnessed the whole thing, and she had been required to spend a week's worth of detentions being lectured on what happened in the past to those who dared to transform their enemies into amphibians. Not only that, she had also had to 'escort' the toad that was Potter to the hospital wing, listening to his croaks of satisfaction and trying to ignore the fact that his little beady toad eyes were practically glued to an area that was most definitely not her face. (She had to change her shirt as well—hey, how was she supposed to know that her new blouse was see-through?)

Wincing, Lily hissed, "Potter, that is _beside _the point. I still have an aching desire to change you into a pond lurker."

"Ah yes, but you haven't yet. That is improvement."

Lily glared at the insufferable boy. "The only reason I haven't is because you have yet to bring up the state of my undergarments into this pitiful conversation." With that, Lily stomped off for the second (and hopefully final) time.

He was, however, James Potter.

"Would you like me too, Evans?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She smiled with false sweetness. "Only if you would like to be reminded of how it felt like to have warts."

"The warts I can deal with, Evans, if it means I get to be kissed by a beautiful princess."

"I believe that only happens with frogs, mate," Sirius Black, an incoming visitor to the conversation, pointed out.

"Shut up, Sirius," James Potter muttered through his teeth. "We are actually having a semi-decent conversation!"

Sirius frowned. "Sorry mate, but only frogs get kissed by princesses. Toads are just…toads." He grinned. "Sucks for you!"

James threw his hands in the air. "I don't need a lesson on fairy tales right now, Sirius, thank you very much! I am having a conversation with—hey, where'd she go?"

Lily, having taken the distraction as an escape attempt, immediately slowed her pace. Why run away and mess up one's hair when he would just catch up anyway?

"Aw, Evans, don't you run away!" James Potter called. It was rather pointless, however, as he had already reached Lily's side. "You know I only say those things because I like making you mad."

Lily raised an eyebrow at this peculiar statement.

"You know, since it's the only emotion I seem to cause when it comes to you."

Sirius scoffed. "He'd much rather make you—"

"SIRIUS!" James interrupted hastily. "I do believe it's time for you to conveniently disappear. Right now."

"What? Dude, I was just saying that you want to make her scre—"

"Sirius! Leave!"

Sirius shook his head. "I was simply stating the truth, mate. You always go on about what you want to do to her when you are dreaming."

James Potter's eyes bulged out of his head. "_Sirius. I think I see Katharine Harding without her top on behind you!!"_

"That chick graduated last year, mate," Sirius stated informatively. "Plus, she wasn't really anything special. I should know," he added with a sly wink.

Lily took this moment to conveniently slip into her destination: the History of Magic classroom. Never in all her years as a Hogwarts student had she dreamed she'd be this happy to see it.

Being so relieved from her escape, however, she ran straight into Professor Binns. The sensation of walking into the Siberian tundra surrounded her. Quickly, she took a step back, appreciating the warmth of the drafty classroom.

"I trust that you have not turned anymore classmates into amphibians?" the ghostly professor said in his trademark drone when he noticed her presence.

Lily turned bright red. "Right on, Professor!"

_Right on, Professor? _She heard the snickers of James Potter and Sirius Black, who had just joined her in the classroom. If possible, she turned even redder.

Binns didn't bother to look at her again. "Good, good."

Shaking her head in embarrassment, she made her way over to where her two best friends were sitting, vowing to never walk to this class again.

Issy Harris, Gryffindor Chaser extraordinaire, threw her head back and giggled. "Did you really just say 'Right on, Professor' to _Binns_?!"

Lily looked at her slightly ridiculous brunette friend. "Yes, really, I did," she replied.

Issy giggled even more, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling merrily.

Lily turned to her other best friend, curly-haired blonde sweetie Ella Richards, hoping to find some sanity. "She's psychotic."

Ella raised an eyebrow. "You just figured this out?"

"Yes, really, I did," Lily repeated as Issy fell of her chair, her body shaking in laughter. They stared at her incredulously, both wondering something along the lines of _why do we put up with her?_

"Miss Harris," Binns droned. "Please refrain from rolling around on the floor, if you would. You should be preparing for the lecture."

Issy grinned mischievously as she stood up. "Right on, Professor."

The class erupted into a chorus of laughing and giggling. Issy took a bow and blew a kiss to the crowd. After a meaningful look from Binns, Issy immediately sat down, though the satisfied grin on her face remained.

That is, until Lily whacked her shins. Her grin was replaced by a weak glare.

The class eventually settled down into the deepest depths of boredom as Binns began to ramble on about the controversial history of the Galleon. Lily looked around, searching for entertainment. Some people were sleeping, and others were drawing, playing catch with a quill, pretending to be a fish, eating. . .

She quirked an eyebrow at Sirius Black. He grinned, revealing a mouth full of chocolate frogs. Lily shuddered and began to search her bag for the notebook that she had brought along. It had been a gift intended for diary usage, but Lily had other ideas.

She pulled it out, and began to write.

**THE FABULOUS NOTEBOOK OF NOTES!**

Property of Lily Evans, and only Lily Evans

Monday, History of Magic

_Whatever is this, Lily?_

It's a notebook, Ella.

_I know what it is, but what's the point of it? It looks like a diary._

We are going to pass notes in it. And no, this is NOT a diary.

_Jeesh, I was just making a simple observation. _

I know. Sorry. I had an encounter with Potter in the hallway. Again.

_You didn't turn him into a frog did you?_

Toad, you mean.

_You didn't!_

I didn't.

_You didn't?!_

He's in this classroom. Do his feet look webbed to you?

_I thought only frogs had webbed feet?_

Whatever, the point is he is most definitely not of the amphibian class.

_Yes, of course. So anyway, why have you decided to pass notes?_

History of Magic has reached a record breaking low. I need something to do.

**Right on, Lily.**

Issy, please.

**Come on, it's funny.**

Yeah, well, not to me.

_Or me._

**You guys are boring.**

Fine then. Don't participate in our note-passing.

**I didn't say that you bore me. That was Ella.**

Yeah, whatever. Anyway. What do you want to talk about?

**Shoes.**

Seriously, Issy.

**I'm being serious.**

_I would hope you weren't being Sirius. Look at him eat those chocolate frogs! _

I've already noticed and chosen to ignore it.

_Fine, be that way._

**Wait, so this is partly me and Ella's notebook, right?**

Uh...why else would you be writing in it?

**Shouldn't we be included in the ownership part then? Don't you agree, Ella?**

_Yes._

Hey now. It was my idea.

**Yes, but you just admitted that it was partly ours too.**

I hate you.

**Hey now, that's not very nice!**

_Get over it._

**I feel slightly insulted.**

You should.

**Would you just fix the ownership part?**

Rawr.

**Lily.**

I'm fixing it, I'm fixing it.

Correction by Lily:

**THE FABULOUS NOTEBOOK OF NOTES**

Property of Lily Evans, **Isabel (Issy) Harris**, and _Ella Richards_ and only Lily, **Issy, **and _Ella._

There, happy?

**Very happy!**

_Ecstatic, even._

**I do, however, have one suggestion.**

Anything to make you happy, Issy.

**Aww thanks.**

I was joking.

**What?!**

Would you please just tell me your brilliant suggestion?

**I think it should be called the TFNBON. **

It should be called the WHAT?

**The TFNBON, you know, the initials of The Fabulous Notebook of Notes.**

That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard.

**Hey! Ella, you agree with me right?**

_Course I do._

Yeah, well. It sounds stupid.

**Too bad, you've been overruled. It's called the TFNBON now!**

Ugh. You guys suck.

**So do you, my friend!**

_Issy! _

**Oops, stop glaring Lily. I didn't mean it.**

You are only saying that because you are afraid.

**I am not.**

Yes you are.

**No, I'm not.**

_I think you are too._

**I AM NOT.**

Yes you are. You've been overruled.

**Hmph.**

_Hehehehehe_

**What's miss Issy so mad about?**

SIRIUS BLACK!

**Yes, that is indeed my name. Isn't it such a fantastic combination of syllables?**

How did you—you were sitting back there—How are you here?

**I'm Sirius Black, darling.**

_Oh stuff it, Black! I saw you walk over here. _

**You make me sound so dull.**

Does it hurt your enormous ego, Siripoo?

**Yes, actually, it does. And don't call me Siripoo.**

_Does that injure your ego too?_

**No. It just reminds me of poo.**

Which is what you happen to remind _me _of.

**Now that does happen to hurt my ego.**

Aww, poor Siripoo.

**I'm changing the subject.**

_This isn't even your notebook._

Yeah. Why are you here anyway?

**I saw you guys passing notes, and I felt like I needed to be a part of it.**

**Who's that? Wait a minute. SIRIUS BLACK!! GET OUT!**

**I now do not feel the need to be a part of this note passing event. I bid thee goodbye.**

**Shoo!!**

You won't be missed.

**That hurt, Lilyflower.**

You deserve the pain for being such a prat.

**I tell you, my ego is slowly downsizing.**

That's a good thing, prattles.

**Prattles? I actually kind of like that!**

You shouldn't, as it is intended to be an insult.

**What do you have against my ego, woman! Does it offend you with its greatness?!**

**OUT OUT OUT!**

It doesn't offend me. It annoys me.

**Well, sorry for annoying you, my Queen.**

Your queen? What?

**G E T O U T!**

**I would explain but you wanted me to leave. I do not question thy Queen's orders. Farewell!**

Wait! I, er, command you to come back.

**Why would you want to do that Lily!? Have you lost your mind?!**

**Thy Queen orders me back, and I am here. What does thy Queen need?**

Explain this 'thy Queen' business.

**Oh. It's just a nickname for you.**

A nickname? Really? I never would have guessed.

**Are you being sarcastic?**

You know, you remind me of Potter sometimes.

**I certainly hope you are kidding, Lily. You don't see me casting ineffective love spells towards the object of my affection. **

Love spells?!

**Oh, dear me, I'm afraid I don't know what I'm talking about--**

You know exactly what you are talking about! Did James Potter cast a love spell on me?!

**Well, not techincally. But he certainly attempted to.**

**Great job, Black. Great job.**

**Wha—Oh. Crap.**

_LILY! NO!_

: : :

Monday, Potions

**Thanks a lot Lily! Now we have a detention with Binns!**

_You just had to hex James Potter right in the middle of class!_

**And then Sirius Black when he tried to save his friend from a painful death!**

_Right in the middle of class!_

**And you just HAD to make it look like we were involved!**

_So now we have a detention with Black and Potter for BINNS!_

**How exciting!**

_It's all I ever dreamed of doing with my life!_

**How sensational!**

_Uh, Lily?_

**Are you even listening to us?**

Of course not!

**How terrific...**

_Why not?!_

I am making my potion. And I'm sorry, but did you expect me to ignore the fact that James Potter has been trying to cast love spells on me for the past three years?!

**Yes.**

Ella, did you think I should have ignored it?

_Yes._

**Overruled!**

Shut up.

**Heheheh.**

Well, I'm back to making my potion.

**Of course. Wouldn't want to make your precious Slughorn angry now would we. **

I just don't want to get another detention.

**Like he would give _you _a detention.**

You never know Issy.

**Puh-lease.**

I AM LEAVING!

**Why are we even friends with her?**

**Hello?**

_I'm going to start my potion. It may come up on O.W.L.s_

**How fantastic.**

: : :

Tuesday, Divination

**Remind me Lily, why didn't we take Muggle Studies with Ella?**

I didn't take it because I live with Muggles. You could have.

**Oh. Why didn't I then?**

Ask yourself that.

**Well. I don't know! I wish Ella was here.**

What, am I not good enough?

**You are fine. It's just that it isn't complete without her.**

Yeah, I know what you mean. Ah, here comes Professor Lundy.

**Should I say I see death? Will I get a good grade then?**

I am seeing suffering today.

**Then I'll see death! Behold thy Grim Reaper!**

Tuesday, Defense Against the Dark Arts

_I wish I had this in Muggle Studies. It's so boring!_

**Talk about boring. Divination is the most mundane subject ever invented.**

Try algebra.

**What's that?! A bra made out of algae?! That sounds kinda cool, actually.**

Uh, no. It's the study of--

_Hold on Lily! I know this from Muggle Studies. It's a fancy name for a bunch of useless numbers and symbols._

Something like that.

**You know, I think I'm gonna make a bra made out of algae. Thanks for the idea, Lils!**

...

**What? It sounds comfortable. Doesn't it?**

_Not really._

**Aw, stuff it Ella. You're just jealous that you didn't come up with this spectacular idea.**

_You're right. I'm so green with envy. I wish I thought of making an upper undergarment out of plants._

**See, I told you.**

_Er Lily. Where'd you go?_

I need to listen, as this is going to be on our O.W.L.s. Which, might I add, is in 2 months.

_Stop freaking me out. I'll be a good little Ella and listen._

**Now who am I supposed to talk to about algae bras!**

: : :

Wednesday, Herbology, 1 month, 27 days till O.W.L.s

Like what I added?

**It's fantastic.**

It is wonderful, isn't it?

_Yes, it actually is! A great study tip._

**Study tip my foot. It's crap.**

_Your foot?_

**No, loser. The little additon to our notebook.**

_You go on believing that. So are we going to use the notebook today? _

No, as it _is _Herbology. How are we supposed to write while planting carnivorous plants?

**Good point. Hey, you think Professor Sprout has a stash of algae lying around somewhere in here?**

No.

**Dammit. I'll have to go to the Black Lake later.**

_...well then..._

Heh! Look at Potter!

_Hahaha_

**He is being attacked by his plant! That is something you don't see every day.**

I know! Better enjoy it while we can.

: : :

Wednesday, Arithmancy, 1 month, 27 days till O.W.L.s

Okay. I'm officially bored, Remus.

Me too. Hey, nice diary.

Notebook!

That's what I meant. Why aren't Ella and Issy here again?

They thought this was pointless.

Divination is pointless.

Yeah, you're right about that.

Uh, nice timer. Or whatever it is.

What? Oh yeah, I'm trying to remind Issy to study.

Good luck with that one.

I know.

Hey, speaking of Issy, why was she in the Black Lake earlier?

No comment.

I probably don't want to know, do I?

That would be correct. Oh, where did you get that gash on your hand from?

James's plant.

Oh. Haha!

Be quiet Lily.

You have to admit, it WAS pretty funny

Yeah, well, not when you are being attacked by it.

Oh. Sorry.

Yeah.

: : :

Thursday, Transfiguration, 1 month, 26 days till O.W.L.s

**Love your eyes Lily!**

Potter is dead.

_What'd he do? _

LOOK AT MY EYES!

_Oh my gosh!_

**Hehe, love spell gone wrong?**

Don't even dare, Issy.

**Sorryyy!**

_But really, what'd he do?_

HE CHARMED MY EYES TO FLASH THE BLOODY RAINBOW!

**You shouldn't have hexed him in History of Magic.**

_Right in the middle of class, might I add._

HE DESERVED IT!

_Er, McGonagall is getting suspicious. She's staring at us._

**More at Lily. I mean, who couldn't? Your eyes are so colorful!**

Ha. Ha.

**Or maybe Potter's love spell attracts middle-aged female professors!**

Just stop right now, Harris.

: : :

Friday, Charms, 1 month, 25 days till O.W.L.s

**Hey your eyes are back to normal! Yay!**

Oh. Glad you noticed.

**It's kind of hard not to.**

I'm going to ignore that.

_Well, I am not participating in note passing today. I nearly failed my Charms exam last year._

Well. I will too since all Issy does now is make fun of my previous eye situation.

**Well sorrrry!** **It was funny!**

: : :

Friday, Care of Magical Creatures, 1 month, 25 days till O.W.L.s

_I love this class! So much! Look at all the fuzzy creatures begging us to love them like little lovable trinkets!!_

I don't really understand your enthusiasm, but oh well. I'll pretend to.

**I HATE IT ALL!**

What classes _do_ you like, Issy?

**Quidditch and Defense of the Dark Arts.**

_Quidditch isn't a class. _

**You can pretend it is. **

_But it isn't!_

**I think it is. So ha!**

_And I think it doesn't count. So ha to you too!_

**But it does!**

_No it doesn't!_

**YES IT DOES!**

Stop bickering like my grandparents.

_Ouch._

What? It's true.

**Ugh. Wait, if it is true, which one of us is the grandpa, eh? Me or Ella?**

I'm not even going to answer that.

**Fine, loser. You guys are absolutely no fun at all.**

* * *

A/N: So, here is my first real attempt at a story! I hope that you guys liked it, even if it is a bit odd at some places. The next addtion shall be out soon, but for right now tell me what you thought.

-nirvanabee!


	2. Detentions

_Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's, besides my (crazy) ideas._

A key to help you decipher who is actually writing:

Lily

**Issy**

_Ella_

**Sirius **

Remus

_James_

**Detentions**

Issy Harris was late.

It wasn't necessarily _all_ her fault; she'd come across the gorgeous sixth year Ryan Bond in the hallway, and let's face it, how could she resist a quick flirtation?

That's right, she couldn't have. There was just something about the way his wavy caramel colored hair fell into those _oh-so-blue _eyes that made Issy melt on the spot. And oh, the way those robes showed off his well-toned body…it just entranced Issy into thinking forbidden things, like how he would look _without _those—

No. This was not a productive train of thought. She would not let that boy entrance her thoughts too.

Forcing her exhausted legs to move faster—on top of hours of Quidditch training that weekend, she'd spent nearly every hour thinking of Ryan Bond—Issy prayed that Binns wouldn't notice her late entrance. He normally didn't realize the tardiness of his students, but knowing her luck he'd notice her today.

She had successfully entered the classroom silently and was almost to her seat when Sirius Black—damn him—jumped up and shouted "Excuse me, Professor Binns, but she's _TARDY!"_

Issy froze mid-step as the silence reverberated across the classroom. Maybe Binns would think she was a statue and continue his droning lecture. Maybe he'd—

"It appears you are right Mr. Black," Binns said in a monotone voice, his eyes locking with Issy's. "Detention, Miss Harris." He said nothing more and went back to his lecture.

Shaking her head wearily, Issy muttered, "Goddammitt."

Monday, History of Magic, 1 month, 22 days till O.W.L.s

**I'm going to murder Sirius Black.**

_You shouldn't have been late, but go right ahead and kill that boy._

**I shouldn't have gotten a detention for being late, you mean.**

Why were you late anyway?

**I have my reasons. **

_You weren't trying to sew that algae bra again, were you?_

**You know I only do that at night, Ella. Gosh.**

_Then what were you doing?_

**Nothing.**

You saw Ryan Bond, didn't you?

**No. Why would you think that?**

_She totally saw Ryan Bond. You do know he's a scumbag, right?_

**I have no idea why you are telling me this. He has nothing to do with this situation.**

_Uh huh, of course he doesn't. Why would he—_

**Fine.**** I saw him in the hallway. So shoot me.**

_You are hopeless, Issy. __Hopeless._

**Thanks?**

You know something Issy; you never fail to amaze me. Never.

**Again, thanks?**** Ugh, I just realized something. I have a detention!**

_Yes, you do._

**Where's the sympathy?**

We have none.

**You people hurt me. **

_And we enjoy doing it.__ Hey Lily, __h__ave you done your potions essay yet?_

**We had a potions essay?**

Yes, Issy we did, and yes Ella, I have.

_Good, because I need you to check it_

**Panic attack! HELP!**

Hand it over.

**LILY! ELLA! I DIDN'T DO MY POTIONS ESSAY!**

_Kay! Thanks Lil!_

**Are you just going to ignore me??**

_If you haven't noticed, we have been ignoring you._

**But why?! I'm your friend! You are supposed to help your friend in distress!**

Key word: supposed to.

**YOU ARE SO MEAN!**

It was okay Ella, but you seriously need to work on your grammar.

_Oh stuff it about my grammar! Was the __potionyness__ part__ al__right, though?_

Mmhmm.

**Oh, lovely Lily! My life, my love! I beg of thee to help me!**

Nope. You had the whole weekend to do it.

**I was busy!**

What, with all the flirting you and Ryan Bond had going on?

**That counts!**

Whatever. He's a bad influence on you, obviously.

**Are you just going to abandon me?!**

_Yes, Issy, we are. __You deserve it._

**It isn't done**** you guys!****! Slughorn will kill me!**

**Why is Slughorn going to kill you, Issy? **

_Yeah, should we start looking for a new Chaser?_

I thought you learned the last time! GET OUT OF MY NOTEBOOK!

_Aww, Lilyflower, don't be such a shellfish._

What? Do I look fishy to you?

_Erm, I didn't mean it like that, you know. I meant don't be selfish._

So why'd you say shellfish then?

_Nevermind..._

**I repeat, what's bothering Issy? Is that detention for Binns on her mind, eh?**

**I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT, SIRIUS BLACK!**

_You know Lily. I really do think you are the opposite of fishy. You are beautiful. Gorgeous, even._

I suggest you get your ass out now Potter, please and thank you.

**LILY SWORE! LILY SWORE! SHAME ON YOU!**

**If you tattle to Binns this time, Black, I will kill you slowly and painfully with a red hot spork.**

**Ooh, I'm scared.**

**You should be, little boy.**

**Oh, I'm no 'little boy.' Just ask Marlene McKinnon.**

_Or Colleen O'Reilly. She wouldn't stop talking about you when I was snogging her last weekend. To be honest, it was kind of distracting._

_Gee, I wonder why. _

**I wonder why too, little Ella. I thought it was hot when she talked like that. I think I'll have to repay her a visit.**

**Excuse me while I go have a brain aneurysm.**

Excuse _me _while I go bury you two in a hole and LEAVE YOU TO DIE!

**Aw Lilyflower! That's not very nice!**

_Yeah really! We're teenagers with self-esteem issues. You should be careful what you say around us._

_Hey guys, I don't like you and all, but I really think you should leave now to prevent an outburst that will lead to your deaths._

_She couldn't kill us—_

**RUN!**

: : :

Monday, Potions, 1 month, 22 days till O.W.L.s

**LILY! NOW I HAVE TWO**** DETENTIONS! ****TWO! **

Sorry.

_Can't you at least wait till we aren't RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS?_

You heard how they were talking! I couldn't help it.

_Yes y__ou could! Because now I have__ detention__ that was entirely NOT my fault!_

**Wait, no. THREE! Lily, I have THREE detentions. Two for Binns, and now one for SLUGHORN!**

It isn't my fault that you were tardy, or that you didn't do your potions essay. But I'm sorry about the other one.

_Yeah, well being sorry doesn't take back the __awful detention looming over my head. _

Why didn't you stop me?

_We tried! _

Sorry.

_I forgive you, just as long as you don't get me in another detention._

**Lily****! In order for me to forgive you, you have try and get me out of Slughorn's detention**

And how am I supposed to do that?

**Slughorn loves you. He probably has a Lily Evans shrine.**

He does not!

**I'll bet as soon as you graduate he'll propose! HE PROBABLY EVEN HAS THE RING!**

Issy. Be serious.

_If Issy was Sirius, she'd be with Colleen O'Reilly right now._

...

**...**

_Well I thought it was funny._

Never again, Ella. Just never again.

**...Anyway, Lily, PLEASE just try and get me out of that bloody detention!**

No. He won't take away yourdetention. I've already tried that twice, remember?

**It's the only way I'll forgive you!**

Well then, you'll never forgive me.

**Then I guess I won't! I am never writing in this notebook again!**

Okay. You do that.

**Ugh, you know. I really hate you Lily.**

But you still love me.

**Bitch.**

_Hahahhaha!_

**That wasn't funny either Ella.**

_Hmph._

: : :

Tuesday, Divination, 1 month, 21 days till O.W.L.s

That was the worst detention I ever had. Ever.

**I know! I can't believe I managed to stay awake through that lecture.**

_You DIDN'T stay awake through that lecture._

**Oh yeah, right. Heheh.**

At least it didn't involve direct contact with Potter and Black.

**That was the only good thing about i****t. And I didn't even deserve that one!**

What do you mean?

**You were the one who got me into this! I mean, what did I do?**

You didn't stop me from hexing them.

**Wonderful reason. Just wonderful.**

You are the one that is friends with me.

**Ugh. **

Good news, though. It's over!

**Not for me it isn't.**** I have the one for my 'tardiness,' and**_** then**** the ****Slughorn one.**_

Those are not my fault whatsoever.

**I'll take responsibility for the other one, but you**** didn't help me**** with the essay! **

Great reason, Issy.

**You are the one that is friends with ME!**

Ugh. Point.

**Heehehheeh**

: : :

Tuesday, Defense Against the Dark Arts, 1 month, 21 days till O.W.L.s

**Guess what!**

_Ryan Bond asked you out?_

**No silly, today is a practical lesson! YAY!**

_Ugh. Great. I just want to sleep!_

**Too ba****d! We are using our wands today! **

Yay..

**Aww, come on, this is what I live for! Plus, look at it this way. It's an excuse to 'accidentally' hex Potter and Black!**

You are an evil mastermind.

**Mwahahahaha!**

: : :

Wednesday, Herbology, 1 month, 20 days till O.W.L.s

_How'd it go with Binns?_

**Awful. ****Absolutely awful.**** And I STILL have that one with Slughorn.**

Slughorn won't let you out too late.

**And how would you know? He'd never give his precious Lily Evans a detention!**

He did! Remember when I set Potter's cooling potion on fire?

_Well that's not an oxymoron. _

**Oh, I remember ****hehe****. That was amusing. ****He ****didn't have eyebrows for weeks!**

Anyway, he let me out at ten, so you'll still have time to flirt with that Bond boy.

**He's Bond. Ryan Bond. **

Remind me why I let you watch James Bond?

**Easy! Because it's Bond. James Bond.**

Aw, no carnivorous plants today.

_And that's a problem why?_

Potter won't get attacked by it today! No mid-class entertainment.

_Oh. _

**Dare I ask, what is that…thing…Professor Sprout is holding? All I know is that it's not algae. **

_That's a venomous geranium._

**How do you know that?**

_My brother tried to give it to my grandma._

**Nice brother you have.**

It may not be carnivorous, but it is venomous.

_That's really nice, Lily._

I know.

: : :

Wednesday, Arithmancy, 1 month, 20 days till O.W.L.s

Why were you smiling when we had to plant venomous geraniums?

I'll be honest. I wanted Potter to get bit by it.

You really hate him don't you?

Yes. Him and Black. Especially after Monday's conversation.

Do I want to know?

It involved Colleen O'Reilly, if that says anything.

Ah.

Yeah.

The Muggle hippie music they listen to is not a good influence on them.

Obviously.

On a different note, may I ask why Issy is carrying around heaps of algae?

Don't even think about it.

: : :

Thursday, Transfiguration, 1 month, 19 days till O.W.L.s

What's wrong Issy?

**I have been mentally disturbed.**

Why?

**Slughorn s****tarted singing****! And let me tell you Lily, your future husband could use a lesson or two. **

He's not my future husband.

**Sure he isn't.**

_You should have done the essay rather than flirt with Ryan Bond._

**Oh stuff it Ella. AND STOP LAUGHING LILY!**

: : :

Friday, Charms, 1 month, 18 days till O.W.L.s

We are doing cheering charms today, I think.

**Cheering charms are what I live for.**

_Me too!_

**ME THREE!**

SIRIUS BLACK!

: : :

Friday, Care of Magical Creatures, 1 month, 18 days, till O.W.L.s

**Do you think Kettleburn would give me a detention if I left and went to get some algae?**

_Yes._

**Dammit.**

You have a whole weekend to finish your..uhm..creation. And thank you for saving me back in Charms.

_Don't thank me. Thank Issy for putting a cheering charm on you right when you were about to strike._

Thanks Issy!

**Honestly, I couldn't stand another detention.**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this addition! Tell me what you think!

-nirvanabee


	3. Ridiculous

_Disclaimer: It's still J.K. Rowling's, that is, except for my ideas._

And if you forgot what the characters' writing was, look at the top of the second chapter. Enjoy!

**Ridiculous**

"So yeah, Ellen, your friend leaves killer love bites," Ryan Bond said appreciatively. "I mean, wow. She blew my mind."

Ella Christine Richards could simply not _believe_ this boy. There was no way she could even begin to comprehend the state of his ridiculousness. _No possible way._

Despite her obvious repulsion, he continued. "I mean, they are more like battle scars, but I'm not complaining. I wear them with pride, if you know what I mean."

"I'm sure you do," Ella mumbled, not knowing what else to say. Truthfully, this situation was beginning to exceed her previous ridiculousness expectations. She was completely and totally unprepared.

"Yeah, I love it. It shows who I'm owned by, you know? It's like a bunch of different girls claiming me, saying they've been there, they've done that," Ryan Bond explained with great care. "I like marking other people too, you know. So their boyfriends can know that I've been there first." He grinned ridiculously at her and winked seductively.

What could girls possibly see in this...this dreadful _thing _that called himself a male? Seriously, what was it about him that made him so desirable? Was it because he could carry on conversations about hickeys for days at a time? Or was it because of that constantly twitching eye of his? Whatever it was, Ella was unimpressed.

"What about you, Ellen? You a fellow supporter of love bites?" he asked her suggestively. "I bet you are. I can just see that under that sweetie pie image of yours you are a feisty biter with excessively sharpened incisor teeth…damn girl, any guy you ever kissed is one lucky dude."

Ella had only kissed one boy in her entire life, and she had most definitely not used her 'excessively sharpened incisor teeth,' but she didn't feel like it was a good time to mention such a fact.

Instead, she eyed him seriously and said, "I do not participate in vampirism, thank you very much."

He looked taken aback. "Aww Ellen, I didn't mean it—"

"And by the way," she shouted, cutting him off. "It's ELLA!" With that, she stomped into the History of Magic classroom.

"Whoa, whoa," Sirius Black said when she stormed by his seat. "What's got _you_ all hot and flustered? Let me guess, you finally realized you have a ridiculously heated attraction to me."

Before she could come up with a witty comeback, James Potter jumped in. "Nah, Padfoot. It must be that time of month for our dear Ella. We should leave her alone, you know, so she can fully focus on dealing with the crimson tide," he said with a sly wink in her direction.

The male population was the most ridiculous species to ever walk the planet.

Monday, History of Magic, 1 month, 15 days until O.W.L.s

_Men are absolutely ridiculous. _

That they are. But I'm curious, what brought this up?

_I had an encounter with Ryan Bond in the hallway, to say the least._

**Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you. He might start talking to you guys now. **

_I wouldn't call what he was doing talking._

You made out with him?!

_Ew. I would never to that. Ever. He was just--_

**Talking about marking people as his own? That's his way of communicating with the general population. He's kind of like a territorial wolf. **

_Who is absolutely disgusting._

What do you see in him anyway?

**The real question is, what DON'T you see in him?**

_No comment._

On the subject of Ryan Bond, where were you last night?

_I was asleep in my bed, of course._

I know where you were Ella. Where were _you_, Issy?

**I wasn't anywhere.**

You weren't in your bed.

**I don't know what you are talking about. Of course I was.**

Why don't you just admit you were with that wolf of a boy?

_Woof!_

**Why would I say that?**

Issy, seriously.

**Fine. I was with Ryan Bond. But all we did was play Exploding Snap.**

_And give each other 'killer love bites' that were more like 'battle scars.'_

**Ella doesn't know what she's talking about.**

Sure she doesn't.

**Fine. We made out. So shoot me.**

Nothing else?

**Of course not. I'm not that much of a slut.**

_That's questionable._

**Shut up, Ella.**

Why didn't you do this on Saturday or something?

**Because he was busy.**

_Let me guess, he was out marking more of his territory?_

**Ella, just drop it! I told you that's how he communicates with the world!**

_Through discussing his territory?_

**You know what; I'm going to sleep because you guys are being irrational. Or should I say, ridiculous.**

You do that.

_Just be sure to show off your love bites! You know, in order for Ryan to show off more of his territory._

**Just shut up, Ella. Shut up.**

: : :

Monday, Potions, 1 month, 15 days until O.W.L.s

**Why did Slughorn have to give me ANOTHER detention?**

Maybe it was because of your essay.

**I did it this time! But he said I need to do 'better,' whatever that means.**

_So he gave you a detention for it not being good enough?_

**No. I said that I didn't need to do better, of course, because I don't need to. **

That is why you have a detention.

**But I did my best!**

Trust me, you didn't.

**How do you know?**

You wrote about something we learned in third year, Issy.

**Damn. You noticed that?**

Yes, I did. And Slughorn apparently did too.

**Why didn't you tell me to fix it?**

Because this will be a good lesson for you in the long run.

**Well you thought wrong Lily! WRONG!**

_Maybe if you show Slughorn your love bites, he'll let you go free. He might feel threatened by a rival wolf._

**I'm going to ignore that.**

As am I. My potion is turning the wrong color.

**We were supposed to start a potion?**

_Yep. But you were probably too busy being part of Ryan Bond's territory._

**You are never going to stop doing that, are you?**

_Nope._

**Hey, question, is the potion supposed to be on fire?**

No…wait what did you say? Oh sh—

: : :

Tuesday, Divination, 1 month, 14 days until O.W.L.s

**Oh Lilyflower, where is thee Issy on this fine day?**

Did you not witness the incident in Potions yesterday?

**Oh yeah...how did she exactly manage...to make something go so terribly wrong?**

It's Issy we are talking about.

**Good point. Oh, by the way, what's with all the algae she always has?**

You don't want to know.

**I suppose I'll have to take thy Queen's word for it. Is she alright?**

Why do you want to know this?

**I'm bored.**

Talk to Potter.

**"Potter" isn't capable of talking right now.**

Why not?

**He's staring at you.**

He'll be able to talk to you soon.

**Why?**

_HEY! That hurt Lilyflower!_

You deserved it. Now go entertain your friend like a good little boy.

_Okay! Hello there Padfoot!_

**Hello Prongs!**

FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, NOT IN THE NOTEBOOK!

: : :

Tuesday, Defense Against the Dark Arts, 1 month, 14 days until O.W.L.s

_Lily, what happened to Potter and Black? I mean, they deserve it after the crimson tide remark. But what really happened._

Crimson tide remark?

_Lily, just tell me what happened._

I may have used a spell.

_Obviously. What spell?_

THE spell.

_Oh yes, THAT one. Why?_

They started talking in my notebook again.

_Our notebook, you mean. _

Yes. And so I made whatever they say or write to be 'I am an idiot.'

_You didn't get a detention for it?_

Nope. The Divination teacher didn't know I did it. He thought they were playing a trick.

_Oh._

They both got detentions for it.

_Hahaha._

: : :

Wednesday, Herbology, 1 month, 13 days until O.W.L.s

**And I am back!!**

_Duh. You were at breakfast this morning._

**I was informing the notebook, thank you very much.**

Did the potion affect your brain at all?

_No, no, I bet it was those darn love bites. They must have finally gotten into her bloodstream._

**HEY!**

Just kidding.

**Sure.**

_I wasn't kidding, however._

**Would you shut up already, Ella?**

_Never! _

**Great.**

_Oh crap. _

Er, what?

_The plants we are studying today are Sassy Roses._

**What, exactly, are those?**

_They are sassy, obviously. When you plant them they jump out. _

**How are we supposed to plant them if they jump out?**

_One word: exhaustion._

**Great. How do you know that?**

_My grandma sent it to my brother once. _

**Oh.**

_It kept jumping out of its pot onto my brother's head._

**Nice Grandma you have.**

_Yep. She actually is quite friendly. _

**I'm sure she is.**

_Lily...are you okay over there?_

Sorry. You are right. They ARE sassy!

: : :

Wednesday, Arithmancy, 1 month, 13 days until O.W.L.s

James wants to know if you'll go out with him.

He already asked me this morning.

I know. I was there.

He wants to know again?

Yes. Which is why I am asking now.

That boy is insufferable.

I agree.

I'm declining his invitation, of course.

Of course.

Why do you hang out with him? Seriously. Why?

Believe me Lily, I ask myself that every day. 

: : :

Thursday, Transfiguration, 1 month, 12 days until O.W.L.s

**That O.W.L. thing is annoying me. **

_I like it._

**But it's pointless. I still won't study till a day before them.**

I keep hoping...

**Well, you are going to get your hopes up then.**

Okay.

**You are supposed to argue with me.**

Well, I'm not going to.

**You are no fun.**

_So how are you and wolf boy?_

**Quite fine, thanks.**

_Any new love bites that I need an update on?_

**I think I'm going to convienently avoid this conversation by going to sleep.**

_And you say Lily's no fun._

: : :

Friday, Charms, 1 month, 11 days until O.W.L.s

_Were you with Ryan Bond again last night?_

**Why would you think that? And don't say because of the 'obviously new love bites.'**

_Fine. You sat with him at breakfast._

And kissed him when you were coming into Charms.

_And can't wipe that smile from your face. _

**Well…maybe I was.**

What did you do?

**Why do you care? Are you jealous of all the 'battle scars' I'm getting?**

_Yes! You cracked a joke about his territorialness! My work here is done, I tell you!_

Mine isn't, however. You guys only kissed right? There wasn't anything else?

**Lily, we did not participate in sexual intercourse. **

Good.

_We should stop writing. Flitwick is looking at us._

He isn't looking at you two. He's looking at me.

**Why?**

Notice the absence of Potter?

_What'd you do now?_

I may have, er, ACCIDENTALLY broken his nose.

_Accidentally?_

Well, okay I lost my temper, as usual. But Flitwick caught me.

_So you got a detention?_

Yep. And now since Sirius is throwing paper balls at me, he probably thinks I will attack.

**Sirius is throwing paper balls at you?**

Yes.

**Ooh. Fun.**

Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with her.

_I find it amusing how easily distracted they are. _

I would, but now it looks like I'll be sharing my detention time with them.

_Good luck with that._

: : :

Friday, Care of Magical Creatures, 1 month, 11 days until O.W.L.s

**That was so unfair. Black started it. I shouldn't get a detention.**

You joined in.

**So?**

_You chose to join in._

**Whatever.**

_Ow._

Um?

_This just hit me in the eye!_

What did?

_This note!_

Let me see it.

_Hey Lily! Get away from my mail! It's mine!_

No it's not. It's for me from Potter.

_Oh._

**What does it say?**

…He is so going to die.

**Lily! Don't go over there!**

_LILY!_

* * *

A/N: So there's the third chapter! I hope it wasn't too ridiculous for you guys...It's just that lately I've been noticing certain guys and their completely ridiculous qualities. I'm sure most of you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, the fourth one should be here soon! For right now, tell me what you think.

-nirvanabee


	4. That Potter Boy

_Disclaimer: It really is still J.K. Rowling's, that is, except for my ideas._

**That Potter Boy**

If anyone thought that their weekend was positively disastrous, and that _absolutely no one _had a worst experience than themselves, Ella Richards could easily prove them wrong with two words: James Potter.

Oh no, he hadn't decided to direct his outrageous affections towards Ella instead of Lily, and no, he didn't appoint Ella to the position of mentoring him on how to be a respectable human being instead of a self-absorbed prat in order to _gain _Lily's affections, either.

No, no, no, _no!_

Really now, this was James Potter here. He was not your average teenage boy who could be molded into 'perfect boyfriend' material with proper motivation, nor could he realize that pining relentlessly after a female equally as stubborn as himself was just a heartbreaking tragedy waiting to happen. (Ella decided he also had yet to learn that sending rather suggestive letters to his object of affection was not an adequate technique. It had, over the years, been proven many times.)

But these certain…qualities of that Potter boy were not what caused Ella's weekend to be a horrifying experience.

You see, it was just his inability to cast an effective spell of the romantic variety. That was it, just that little fact about that insufferable male that ruined Ella's weekend to the upmost point.

If she only hadn't stepped in front of Lily during that fateful Care of Magical Creatures class on Friday, if she had just given up preventing Lily from doing anything rash to James Potter, then that sorry excuse of a love spell would have hit Lily instead of her. Lily would have been the one to spend the weekend in the hospital wing in the bloody _quarantined section_ while Madam Mullins raced to find a cure.

But no, she had to be the good little Ella that she always is and sacrifice herself and a _whole weekend_ of perfect weather_. _And to sit in a bed listening to Madam Mullins mutter about how far lovesick teenagers will go these days, no less.

It was not fair at all.

She stomped her way down the hallway—she'd been released that morning—towards the fantastic History of Magic classroom that she couldn't just _wait _to enter after two and a half days of absolutely nothing. Oh yes, she was positively ecstatic!

The rain pounded harder on the windows.

Approaching from the opposite end of the hallway was the familiar figure of her darling friend Issy. Ella, having been deprived of social contact for so long, could simply not help herself from flailing with joy.

However, her happiness was not reciprocated. In fact, Issy simply gave her a cold stare and then ignored her all together.

Ella sighed. So something _big _had happened this weekend, something that she, of course, had missed.

Oh, that bloody James Potter.

: : :

Monday, History of Magic, 1 month, 8 days until O.W.L.s

_Oh Lily, what is up with Issy?_

Haven't you heard?

_Oh yes, I hear _all_ the gossip in the quarantined section of the hospital wing. _

Right, sorry about that.

_You should be._

I didn't put you in the hospital wing. Potter did.

_Yeah, because his 'love spell' missed you and hit me! You just had to drag me along._

If I remember correctly, you were following me!

_I was trying to stop you from making a rash decision to decapitate Potter!_

You should have let me.

_Yes, so you could spend the rest of your life rotting in Azkaban._

At least I wouldn't have been falling in love with every person I came in contact with like _someone _I know.

_Don't make fun of me Lily Evans!_

I was simply stating a fact.

_Sure you were._

I was. Anyway, Issy caught Ryan Bond cheating with some seventh year Slytherin named Bambi.

_That's…it? She looked practically murderous._

She is murderous.

_But they only dated for like…two weeks! If that was even classified as dating, that is. _

Which it isn't, since he was only—

_Marking his territory, I know. He'll be done with that woodland creature in no time._

That's what I said. He's not worth all this angst she has acquired.

_Well, I guess it _was_ a Slytherin. That had to have hurt a bit._

Yeah, I guess. She didn't want to do anything this weekend, obviously.

_So what did you do then?_

I did all of this week's homework. And I hung around in the library.

_Sounds like you had almost as fun as I did._

It was actually fun.

_Seriously?_

No.

_Well then. How are we going to cheer Issy up?_

I don't know. Throw paper balls at her?

_That would make her mad. Like you said, she's murderous. _

I was kidding.

**You can throw paper balls at me.**

Whatever, Sirius.

**Just making a suggestion to aid your boredom.**

We aren't bored.

**Then why did you want to throw paper balls at her?**

So Issy'd cheer up.

**I'll cheer her up! I'm good at this, since I'm such a charming fellow!**

NO!

_I'm hiding this time. No more quarantined sections for this girl. _

AHH!

: : :

Monday, Potions, 1 month, 8 days until O.W.L.s

I never thought I'd say this, but I feel sorry for Sirius.

_I don't. He's not in the quarantined section is he?_

Yeah, but she practically killed him!

_She did not practically kill him. _

Whatever, it sounds better.

_I think Sirius is rubbing off on you. _

Um?

_Where's Issy, by the way?_

I took her to the hospital wing to calm down.

_Shudder _

What?

_The hospital wing has bad, bad memories._

Please Ella, you were there for two and a half days.

_In the quarantined section!_

I get the point Ella.

_I don't think you do. _

You know what? I am going to start my potion now.

_Good idea. _

I know I have good ideas.

_No really, I think Sirius has lent you part of his ego-maniac quality._

Er, Ella? What are you talking about?

_Anything and everything._

Are you ok?

_Gah give me a break here, I haven't had sufficient social contact in quite a while. _

Obviously.

: : :

Tuesday, Divination, 1 month, 7 days until O.W.L.s

Sorry about Issy yesterday.

**Yeah, really. My face will never ever be the same.**

It looks like it always does.

**Maybe to a girl like you. But to me, oh, it's ruined my dream of becoming a male model and frequent magazine cover model. **

You want to be a male model?

**No.**

Then why'd you say your injury ruined your dream of becoming a male model?

**Because it sounded more dramatic! Dammit Lily! **

What?

**You made me sound like a phony liar!**

You were the one that—

**Don't try to come up with some lame excuse and blame it on me. We all know it's your fault.**

But--

**Just don't.**

Look, I'm--

**Whatever, Lily. I don't want to hear it. **

Er I--

**Dammit Lily! You're making me sound like a heartless jackass and now I feel bad about myself. **

Maybe that was my intention?

**But I thought your intention was to reveal my streak as a phony liar, not to expose my history as a heartless jackass. **

So you are admitting that they are, indeed, true statements?

**In reality, yes. I am both a phony liar and a heartless jackass. But you need not to worry, Lily. I would never be a phony liar or a heartless jackass to you my Queen. Never to you.**

Are you flirting with me..?

**No, my silly, silly Lily Ba-dilly! I was simply contradicting my two previous statements by being honest and thoughtful. **

But you just said--

**No matter what I just said, dearest Flower. What is important is that you understand that I do not exist in the world where things are black and white, but in the world where things are gray and undefined. **

Has anyone ever told you that you make no sense whatsoever?

**Quite frequently, come to think of it. **

Well, it's true.

**According to you.**

According to everyone _but _you.

**Well, anyway, where is that monstrous female that got us on this subject in the first place.**

Issy?

**Who else would I be talking about. Professor McGonagall?**

Oh. Issy is still in the hospital wing.

**Why?**

The nurse said she was under stress and needed a break.

**Good.**

Er?

**I don't want her to ruin my chances of male modeling even more.**

Oh. Back to this again, are we?

**If you want. I'm up for it. **

You are a strange one Sirius.

_Hey! How come you can talk to Sirius but not to me?_

Because he was nearly slaughtered by my best friend.

**She means that I am more hot, sexy, and handsome. Right Lily?**

Uh..no.

**Hey now!!**

_See! Not all the female population is in love with your 'smashingly' good looks._

**Lily? It's not that funny. **

_You are so ugly she is laughing about it!_

**Pain! Being rejected by thy Queen is pain!**

Sorry.

_Merlin. Did Lily Evans actually say sorry to me?_

I was talking to Sirius.

_Oh. Damn. _

I can't believe I'm talking to you! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ELLA!

**What'd I do?**

Not you, Sirius. POTTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WRITE THAT NOTE _AND _HEX MY POOR FRIEND!

_I am sorry about that._

OUT!

**Me too?**

OUT!

**Even me, your most humble servant?**

_I said I was sorry!_

OUT!

_I'M GOING! DON'T TAKE OUT YOUR WAND! I'M LEAVING!_

**Can I stay?**

I don't know why you would want to.

**Because, Lily, you are an entertaining person! And you put up with my genuinely confusing conversations. **

No, I mean, class is over.

**Oh, well. Finally!**

: : :

Tuesday, Defense Against the Dark Arts, 1 month, 7 days until O.W.L.s

_Did you actually talk to Black and Potter without attacking them?_

I was bored. And anyway, I almost hexed Potter.

_Good. That boy deserves every (almost) hex he gets._

He really does.

_Just don't let Issy find out._

Merlin, no! In the state she's in she'd kill me.

_Exactly._

: : :

Wednesday, Arithmancy, 1 month, 6 days until O.W.L.s

You look stressed.

Issy about murdered me when she found out that I had talked to Sirius and Potter without causing bodily harm.

You actually talked to them? I thought they just made that up. They do that sometimes.

Well, I was apologizing to Sirius, and Potter just had to barge in like he always does.

Oh.

So now Issy isn't talking to me, even though she wasn't beforehand, but that's not the point.

Perfect reason to be stressed.

Yep. What's she got against Sirius anyway?

You're asking me? I thought she was your friend.

She is! Well, right now, not exactly. But she never told me anything. I thought Sirius might have told you.

Well, he didn't.

Puh.

: : :

Wednesday, Herbology, 1 month, 6 days until O.W.L.s

**Sorry I was so evil. I would have talked to them too.**

It's okay.

**I'm just so stressed.**

_Why?_

**I just feel the O.W.L.s coming on, and that I don't know anything. **

You know lots of stuff. We'll help you study. That's what friends are for.

**I know. Sorry again. And I know you are right about that Bond boy. **

_Yay!_

So we are all friends again?

**Yes.**

_Good, because we are going to need it._

Why?

_Snapping Pansies._

**Great.**

: : :

Thursday, Transfiguration, 1 month, 5 days until O.W.L.s

**I'm **_so_** tired.**

_I know. I never knew they could yell so loud._

**I think even the Slytherins in their cozy dungeon heard them fighting. **

_What was it about, anyway? The fact that he put me in the hospital wing last weekend?_

**You are such a wishful thinker, Ellalala. That'd old news. It was probably because he got within 10 feet of her, or something. **

_Uh, Lily? _

**Oh Merlin! What'd he do to your hair?**

As a result of our fight last night, he decided to give me purple hair, of all things.

**We can see that.**

_He is such an immature prat!!_

Take my wand before I do something stupid to that Potter boy

_Gotcha._

And leave me alone because I might start yelling profanities, and I doubt McGonagall would find that acceptable.

**Gotcha.**

: : :

Friday, Charms, 1 month, 4 days until O.W.L.s

**Did you see how tall Potter is? Its miraculous!**

_He's like 10 feet tall!_

**It's bloody fantastic!**

If I do say so myself, it is quite amazing.

**That is what he gets for messing with us!**

_Yeah! Never mess with Lily, Issy, or Ella!_

**We will get you back so bad that you will never be rad…again. **

I hate to interrupt your commercial, but we should pay attention.

_Oh yeah, okay._

**Grr.**

: : :

Friday, Care of Magical Creatures, 1 month, 4 days until O.W.L.s

**Potter looks so funny. I just can't stop laughing!**

We can see that.

**Shut up. Let me have my moment.**

_Look at those cute little creatures!_

**What are they?**

Nifflers!

**And nifflers are—oh, nevermind. Kettleburn already explained. **

_They are so cuddly and adorable and I want one!_

**Why am I always late on figuring out what we are supposed to do?**

Don't ask me.

**Why? I hate it! I'm such a failure face.**

You are not a failure face!

_And if you were like us, then you wouldn't be our Issy!_

**And that would be tragic, I suppose.**

_Very much so, dearest Issy. _

* * *

A/N: Read. Enjoy. Review! Hope you liked it!

-nirvanabee.


	5. Cleaning the Owlery

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I don't own Harry Potter.

Monday, History of Magic, 1 month, 1 day until O.W.L.s

**In a month from now, I will be cramming in everything we did this year.**

I have already started studying for O.W.L.s

_Me too.__ I don't want to cram it all in the day before._

**I don't kn****ow why you don't take my advice. Y****ou don't get so stressed.**

We don't want to fail our O.W.L.s

**I am not going to fail my O.W.L.s! How dare you say such a thing?**

_What classes are you taking next year?_

I am going to be a Healer, so probably Potions, Herbology, and Charms.

_That's it!_

No, just the basics. McGonagall said I should take Transfiguration or DADA.

**Why would you need Defense ****Against**** Dark Arts to be a Healer?**

I don't know. But I think I'll take both of them.

**When you don't have to take any of them?**

I might even take Arithmancy.

**You are crazy.**

_What about you Issy?_

**Quidditch Player hopefully.**

But what are you taking?

**I don't know. ****Definitely DADA.**** But I'm not sure what else.**

_I don't know either. I don't even know what I want to be._

**You should work in ****Herbology****. You always know the plant names.**

_But I don't know how to handle them._

**I know! You could be a plant identifier.**

_Is there such a thing?_

**I don't know. But there can be! Just for you Miss Ella.**

_Yeah, I am so sure._

**I can just see it! ****You in a safari hat in a rainforest saying Dart-throwing Daisies.**

_Daises don't live in rainforests._

**See! You know all about plants.**

I even knew that.

**Shut up Lily!**

**Dart-throwing Daises?**

Ask Issy.

**What are Dart-throwing Daises?**

**BLACK! OUT! LILY! HOW COME YOU LET HIM IN!**

I needed some mid-class entertainment.

**SO YOU WANT ME TO KILL BLACK FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT?**

**Hey now. She doesn't want you to kill me. Do you?**

No, I just wanted to see her prank you.

**See! Wait. You want to see her prank ME!**

Yep.

**You are evil Queen ****Lilyflower**

Don't call me evil, call Issy evil. She's the one who wants to kill you.

_Why does Issy want to kill Sirius? He is my friend, you know._

WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BARGE IN!

_I barged in?_

WE WERE HAVING A CIVIL CONVERSATION AND YOU HAD TO RUIN IT!

_I don't think talking about Issy killing Sirius is very civil._

Oh you ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!

_Oh dear! __Lilykins__ is going to hex me!_

James. I wouldn't say that if I were you.

_W…_

_This is entertaining. I love watching Lily and Potter fight._

And now Sirius and Issy.

_Looks like they'll be having a week's detention._

Together.

_That isn't going to be pretty._

Nope. Not at all.

Monday, Potions, 1 month, 1 day until O.W.L.s

**Thanks Lily. NOW WE HAVE A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTIONS!**

You didn't have to join in you know. That is your fault.

**Why is it always MY fault? ****Never Lily's or Ella's.**

I didn't say it was your fault. I started it by hexing Potter, but then you joined in.

**Ugh. You are so unfair.**

How am I unfair?

**You always find a way to ruin my moment.**

_She ruined your moment?_

**I am going to start on my potion!**

Never thought you'd say it.

**SHUT UP!**

Tuesday, Divination, 1 month until O.W.L.s

**I smell like owls.**

Me too.

**I mean, don't you think cleaning the ****Owlery**** was a bit much?**

Yeah, and now I am exhausted, and I smell like a bird. I don't feel like talking much.

**Same here**

Tuesday, Defense Against the Dark Arts, 1 month until O.W.L.s

_You guys look tired._

**We ARE tired.** **You didn't have to clean the ****Owlery**** last night.**

_True. _

I am not talking today. I'm saving my energy for tonight.

**Me too.**

_Kay._

Wednesday, Arithmancy, 27 days until O.W.L.s

There is only 27 days left until O.W.L.s?

Yep.

Oh. You look tired.

Filch didn't let us out until two. Didn't Sirius or Potter tell you?

No.

Oh.

Why do you call Sirius by his first name and James by his last?

I don't know.

Oh. Because James wants to know.

Tell Potter that Sirius doesn't prank me every day.

But Sirius does prank you.

I know…it's just that…well I don't know.

Sirius is more forgivable?

I guess.

Okay.

Wednesday, Herbology, 27 days until O.W.L.s

**Lily…what did you say to Potter?**

I didn't say anything to him.

_Then why is Potter all mad and Black is laughing._

I don't know.

**You know exactly why.**

Okay fine. In Arithmancy today I told Remus that Sirius is more forgivable.

**You DIDN'T! HE IS NOT FORGIVABLE.**

_Actually, I agree with Lily. There is something about Black that makes you not hate him._

**Are you falling for him?**

_EWWW! NO! I'm just saying__ I'd forgive him quicker than Potter._

**You people are crazy.**

Yes, Issy we are.

_Great…Screeching Marigolds._

**See! You would be good at identifying plants. **

The only reason I know about them is because…

**Let me guess! Your brother sent them to your grandma?**

_My mom gave one to me to wake me up in the morning._

**Oh.**

Thursday, Transfiguration, 26 days until O.W.L.s

**My ears have been permanently damaged.**

Mine too.

_Why?_

Screeching Marigolds and mad owls are not to be heard in one day

_Oh…why were the owls mad?_

Sirius started annoying them. Then Potter joined in.

_Ah. I see._

**Yep.**

Friday, Charms, 25 days until O.W.L.s

**Our last detention is tonight! ****Yay**

Thank Merlin. I could not stand another night with Potter and Black.

_Why did Sirius become Black?_

Did you not look at my skin?

_IT'S PINK! Well, pale pink. BUT STILL!_

**Black was trying to turn an owl pink and the hex hit her instead.**

_So it wasn't his fault._

But my skin is still pink. So he is Black from now on.

_Okay._

Friday, Care of Magical Creatures, 25 days until O.W.L.s

**Can I hex Black?**

Why do you want another detention?

**I don't. I was just asking. I am bored.**

So hexing Black will end your boredom?

**Yes. But I won't do it now. It doesn't seem fun anymore.**

Okay then.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review!


	6. OWL Time!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, but Issy and Ella are mine!

Monday, History of Magic, 22 days until O.W.L.s

**That was the ****funnest**** weekend ever!**

Extremely fun.

**I enjoyed all the flirting and teaching you two how to fly on brooms.**

_My shoulder still hurts from when I crashed._

**What got into you two?**

O.W.L.s are in 22 days. So I was enjoying a study free weekend.

**Don't tell me you are going to start studying ALREADY!**

I should have started long ago.

**But there is 22 days left!**

_Issy, we don't cram everything in the last night._

**You are no fun.**

Oh well.

**-Pokes tongue out-**

_Poke your tongue out as much as you want. We will still start studying._

**What am I supposed to do then?**

Study.

**Other than that.**

Can't help you then.

**Your mean! ****And boring.**

_You just said we were fun._

**I changed my mind!**

_Fine with me._

**I am not talking anymore.**

Okay.

Monday, Potions, 22 days until O.W.L.s

_Please tell me Issy didn't mean to run her broomstick into the side of the school._

She meant it.

_How long do you reckon she'll be in the Hospital Wing?_

Probably until the nurse kicks her out.

_I tell you, she's strange._

You just figured that out?

_No comment._

Wow.

_I __said,__ no comment._

Tuesday, Divination, 21 days until O.W.L.s

**Lilyflower****, were you flirting with Garrett Smith over the weekend?**

You got it.

**Are you two going out?**

No Black, we aren't.

**James over here…****wait****. Did you just call me BLACK?**

Yes, Black, I did.

**When did I become Black?**

When you dyed my skin pink.

**I didn't mean to! It's not like I said, 'Lets's turn Lilyflower pink!' The stupid owl flew away!**

So? It was still pink for a day.

**You are so unfair. Now I can't tease James anymore.**

Yes you can.

**How?**

I talk to you.

**Oh. You are RIGHT! Ha.**

You remind me of Issy.

**Take that BACK! I do NOT remind you of ISSY!**

But you do.

**I am not talking to you anymore. EVER!**

Then how will you tease Potter?

**I…oh FINE! But why do you want to talk to me. I thought you'd be jumping up and down because you got rid of me.**

I'm bored.

**Oh.**

Yeah.

**This class is boring, isn't it?**

Can't wait till 6th year.

**Do you see anything in your crystal ball?**

It's bound to be foggy today.

**Are you serious! That's the prediction I was making too.**

Nope, I'm not Sirius. You are.

**Hey, that's my joke!**

Sorry. I just couldn't resist.

**You know. I think Moony was right about you. You aren't all bad.**

All bad?

**You know what I mean.**

Do I?

**You aren't this bookish bookworm I thought you were.**

Nice analogy.

**I'm an amazing ****analogizer**

Sure you are.

**I'm going to take that as a compliment.**

Whatever makes you happy.

**Compliments do make me happy. They inflate my ego.**

In that case, take it as an insult.

**Why does my ego bother you?**

I think you know why.

**I do?**

Deep inside, somewhere, you know the truth.

**That** **is truly amazing. **

Sure it is.

**As much as I want to continue this confusing conversation, ****Jamsiepoo**** is starting to notice, so I'm going to actually try and see something, you know, other than fog.**

Good luck, and how thoughtful of you.

**I am thoughtful, aren't I?**

Sure you are.

Tuesday, Defense Against the Dark Arts, 21 days until O.W.L.s

_I can't believe Issy is going to miss a practical lesson!_

She'll be mad when she comes back.

_Yes, she will._

Wednesday, Arithmancy, 20 days until O.W.L.s

Heard you talked to Sirius yesterday without threatening to kill him.

I have never threatened to kill him.

Hex him then.

What'd he tell you?

That you aren't all that bad. And you said he was thoughtful.

I was joking.

Never joke about compliments with Sirius. He takes them seriously.

I am tempted to use the old Sirius joke.

Very funny. It's older than…a 4th year. He used it on the train in 1st year.

And yet he still laughs madly when someone says it.

He laughs madly at anything.

True.

Wednesday, Herbology, 20 days until O.W.L.s

**Ha! I get to sit and watch you guys with biting plants because of my arm! Ha!**

Be quiet!

_Hey look! It's Joyful Tulips. I LOVE those. My grandma gave one to me. They are so nice!_

**HEY! That's NO FAIR! Whenever I'm here we get something that bites! NO FAIR!**

Ha!

Thursday, Transfiguration, 19 days until O.W.L.s

**Next week, we are going to have so much time to write in this! It's all review!**

Next week, and until after O.W.L.s the TFNBON will not be in use.

**What! WHY**

_Because we are GOING to be reviewing._

**But that isn't fun!**

_ISSY DON'__T SHOUT!_

**Why did she give me a detention?**

Because you were shouting threw her lecture that I WAS LISTENING TO!

**Ha! You are listening to McGonagall lecture! Ha!**

_So am I, it's about O.W.L.s_

**All of my friends are goody two-shoes.**

Why don't you join the Marauders then?

**NO WAY!**

Exactly.

**Fine! I'll listen.**

**Okay, maybe I will review next week. McGonagall scared me.**

That a girl.

Friday, Charms, 19 days until O.W.L.s

**That detention wasn't so bad.**

McGonagall's detentions aren't bad.

**And how would you know?**

In 3rd year I transfigured Potter's rock into a tarantula.

**Oh yeah. That was funny.**

_Please quit passing notes! I failed my last Charms exam!_

**Sorry.**

Sorry.

Friday, Care of Magical Creatures, 19 days until O.W.L.s

_I can't believe this is the last time we will use the TFNBON as O.W.L students._

I know. It is scary.

**It doesn't have to be…**

Issy, it is. And I thought you were going to be reviewing with us next week?

**I am, but we could pass notes too.**

_NO! It will distract us._

Yeah. Time to say goodbye.

**But we still have class time left!**

Yeah, and me and Ella are focusing on class today!

**You are no fun! **

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. When I tried to update it there was an error. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Potions Royalty

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

Friday, September 1st, Year Six. On the Train.

_We aren't O.W.L students anymore! __Whoot_

**You said that at the end of last year.**

_But still! It is so cool. I feel old.__ I should __be needing__ a walking stick here pretty soon._

**I'm not even going to comment. By the way, w****here's Lily?**

_Prefect meeting._

**Did you pass everything on your O.W.L.s?**

_Yes. But I got A's in History of Magic, Potions, and Charms._

**I failed History of Magic, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination.**

_You failed a lot! What about A's?_

**Herbology**

_So you passed DADA, Transfigurations, and Charms. Good Job!_

**Are you being sarcastic?**

_Yes. Lily got A's in Divination and History of Magic. I think she's taking all the other classes except Care of Magical Creatures._

**She's crazy!**

_I'm taking all my other classes._

**You both are crazy!**

_I don't think McGonagall will let you take only three classes._

**She better!**

Why are you guys writing when you could be talking?

**I was wondering the same thing. **

_Hello? Did you not notice that creepy __Slytherin__ sleeping?_

Oh.

_Yeah, Lily.__ So how was the meeting?_

Good. Amelia Bones and Hector Davies are the Heads.

**Hector Davies? Is Dumbledore losing it?**

_What's so bad about Hector Davies?_

**Besides the name Hector, he's a ladies man. Dates girls while dating other girls.**

_How do you know that? It could just be a rumor._

**He tried coming on to me one day. ****When he was dating Halley Harrison.**

_Oh…then why's he a Head? _

He's a Ravenclaw, so he's smart.

**And he's the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain**

_Oh. He reminds me of the Marauders._

He is friends with the Marauders.

_Oh._

**Eek! Creepy ****Slytherin**** is AWAKE! **

Friday, September 1st, Great Hall

That was close.

**I know! He almost killed us!**

Killed is a strong word Issy. He almost hexed us.

**Same thing!**

Killing and hexing are not even close to being the same thing.

_If hexing was killing, Potter would have been long gone_

**Oh blah ****blah**.

_Don't you blah __blah__ me!_

She just did.

_Oh __pfft__ Lily!_

**Is it just me, or has the Sorting Hat gone off his rocker?**

It's warning us about dark times that are ahead. It says we are to stick together and all of us are to be friends.

**It HAS gone off its rocker.**

Issy! It has not!

**There is no way I am going to "stick together" with ****Slytherins**** or BLACK!**

_I can't see us being friends with the Marauders. __Though Remus does look quite nice right now._

_OMG! I did NOT say that!_

**You like Remus? **

_What? NO!_

**Well actually…Ella ****Lupin**** doesn't sound too bad… **

_ISSY!_

He's really nice, and he's a prefect. Good choice.

_LILY!_

**Why is Ella so mad?**

_GET OUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HEX YOU TO THE SUN!_

**Did Ella and Issy switch places without telling me?**

No.

**Who's ****the prefect that Ella likes?**

**Oh only Remus**

_ISSY!_

**Wait**** a moment. Ella likes REMUS?**

You figured it out! Good for you.

**Oh this is good. **

_DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM!_

Monday, September 4th, Charms.

**McGonagall IS GOING DOWN!**

Issy please. We heard about this ALL WEEKEND!

**SHE IS MAKING ME TAKE DIVINATION AND HISTORY OF MAGIC!**

ISSY!

**S**** H E I S E V I L**

ISABEL!

**DON'T CALL ME ISABEL!**

THEN STOP GOING ON AND ON ABOUT MCGONAGALL!

**I REFUSE TO! DIVINATION AND HISTORY OF MAGIC!**

Ugh! I am going to stop talking to you!

**FINE! LEAVE YOUR FRIEND WHEN SHE NEEDS YOU!**

Issy! I have told you that it sucks COUNTLESS TIMES!

**YOU ARE SOOOO MEAN!**

I am tired of fighting with you! I am going to stop passing notes!

**FINE!**

Tuesday, September 5th, Transfiguration

_I am humiliated! THE WHOLE ENTIRE SCHOOL KNOWS I LIKE REMUS!_

**Serves you right for not supporting me in my time of need!**

IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT MCGONAGALL I WILL BE FORCED TO HEX YOU!

_Why are you going to hex Issy?_

BECAUSE SHE WON'T--WHY AM I TALKING TO YOU?

**POTTER! OUT!**

_That's no way to talk to your Quidditch captain! _

**They made you the QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!**

_Yes, and if you continue to not be polite, you will not be on the team_

**You—YOU…YOU ARE SO…UNFAIR!**

**Issy, ****James wo****uld never kick you off the team. Y****ou are too good.**

**YOU DID NOT JUST COMPLIMENT ME, BLACK!**

_I think __he__—_

_What has gotten into Issy? I mean, she always attacks Sirius, but Potter?_

Hey, now I don't have to hex Potter. And I don't get a detention! Ha!

Wednesday, September 6th, Herbology

_I think __Is__sy's__ detention went quite badly. __She did not say anything this mornin__g._

It probably did. Anything could go badly when Potter is there.

_I feel guilty saying this, __but I'm __kinda__ glad she was gone last night._

I know what you mean. I don't know how I would have survived if I heard her ranting about McGonagall one more time.

_I know I WOULDN'T have survived if I heard her rant—Oh Merlin! Why is Remus coming over here? My hair looks like a big blonde puff!_

Wednesday, September 6th, Arithmancy

Yay! Ella is so happy.

I have always liked her.

You should have said something earlier, oh and tell Potter no.

Hmm?

He asked me out for the bazillionth time and I said I'd think about it. I always knew I'd say no, but I wanted to torture him.

You are so cruel.

Yep, I am.

Thursday, September 7th, D.A.D.A.

_I am __sooooo__ happy! Remus asked me out! __Whoot_

You told us a billion times last night that Remus asked you out. I am happy for you, but can you SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!

_But I'm happy!_

**Yeah, just like I'm mad. **

_But you were yelling and being negative._

SAME THING!

_Gos__h. __Fine then._

Ugh, sorry. I hate when my temper gets the better of me.

**Your temper always gets the better of you.**

_Lily! I'm sure she didn't mean it!_

**Why is Lily crying?**

_Issy said that Lily's temper always gets the better of her._

**Oh you wait Issy! Let me tell James!**

**NO! I—**

**Ha! I knew I could make Lily laugh!**

Oh sod off Sirius.

**You have to admit that watching those two ****fight**** is quite funny. ****They both enjoy those singing curses.**

_Except both of them can't sing._

**It's is quite painful to hear, I know. You should hear James sing in the shower.**

He sings in the shower?

**Quite Loudly.**

Hahahaha.

**It's embarrassing for the poor ****ol****' chap.**

_Did you just say 'poor __ol__' chap?' My dad says that._

**Is your dad by any chance ****hot/charming?**

_How am I supposed to know? He's my dad._

**Well, is he revolting?**

_He's balding, has hair growing out of his nose/ears, has a scraggly beard, and crooked teeth._

**I vow to never say poor ****ol****' chap again.**

I wonder how Issy and James' detention is going to go.

**That, my darling, will be revealed in the shower.**

Bahhahahahhaa.

**What's so—****Oh****. LILY! I didn't mean it that way. ****Jeesh**** I meant that he will end up singing it in the shower. He sings about you sometimes. ****And dreams about you.**** They can get pretty graphic—**

SIRI-BLOODY-IRIUS. EW!

**That was probably too much info.**

_Gee, really?_

**I'm sorry ****Lilyflower****. But at least you don't have to hear it.**

Just. Don't. Say. Another. Word.

Friday, September 8th, Potions

Ugh…hi Sirius.

**Why are you writing to me?**

Issy or Ella couldn't take this class.

**Oh.**** I thought you were still mad at me for revealing a little too much.**

I was disgusted, not mad. Anyway, why are you taking this class?

**I want to be an Auror****. And you have to take Potions in order to be one.**

Oh.

**Why are you taking this class?**

I like it, and I want to be a Healer.

**Oh. This potion is hard to make.**

I don't think it is.

**Not everyone is a Potions princess.**

A good thing too.

**Why? Would you not be able to take the competition? **

No, I'm just glad you aren't a princess.

**Oh…let me rephrase that. Not everyone is Potions royalty. That better?**

A ton better. I'm surprised Potter hasn't joined our conversation.

**He's too busy with his potion.**

He was never very good in potions was he?

**He never was, and never will be.**

A/N: Hope you like it! And sorry for the long wait...


	8. Broom Closets

Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter universe.

Monday, September 11th, Charms

**I ****can't not explain the pure happiness I feel right now.**

What? Did Ryan Bond ask you out again or something?

**Um, ****ew****. Ryan Bond? ****Puh****-lease!**

Er, you went out with him last year. And when he broke it off, you wouldn't stop crying.

**Yeah, and your point is?**

I just thought you'd be happy if he asked you out again.

**You don't know the whole story of why we broke up.**

I don't?

**No, you don't. But that isn't important right now.**

It isn't?

**No, Lily, it isn't.**

What if I think it's important.

**You know what. Just drop this subject. **

Whatever, Issybee.

**Anyway.**** Wait, did you just call me Issybee?**

Yes, Issybee, I did.

**Issybee.**** I kind of like that.**

I'm brilliant.

**Okay, Sirius Black.**

What the hell? Why does everyone think I'm Sirius Black. Do I even look like him?

**Of course not, Lily.**** Come on, he's a boy! And you are a girl. That is, unless you are hiding something.**

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm a boy in disguise. My real name is Lyle and I like girls.

**Really?!?! I never had any idea.**

I was joking, Issy.

**Oh. I knew that.**

I'm not sure you did.

**Whatever.**** We're dropping this subject, as well.**

Sure we are.

**Anyway.**** My pure happiness is because dear Ella isn't here.**

That's an extremely nice thing to say.

**No really. All she does is talk about Remus. It's like Remus this, Remus that. REMUS IS BLOODY EVERYTHING. It's driving me cuckoo. ****C u c k o ****o**

I hate to say it, but you're right.

**So I'm not the only one who's been driven cuckoo?**

I have been too. I couldn't even write my Potions essay this weekend because she kept shrieking with joy.

**Don't you have Potions on Friday?**

Yes.

**So you were going to write something over the weekend that WASN'T DUE UNTIL FRIDAY?**

Yes.

**You are so crazy.**** Or rather, cuckoo.**

You know, one would think you would have known that about me.

**Known what?**

THAT I DO MY HOMEWORK AND STUDY EARLY!

**I do know that****. I just didn't know you were cuckoo.**

Do you enjoy that word or something?

**What, cuckoo?**

Um yeah.

**Well, yeah. It is a fun word to say. ****Cuckoo. ****Cuckoooo. ****Cuckoo.**** Cu—**

STOP WITH THE CUCKOOS!

**Eek, okay, I will. No need to lose your temper.**

I did not lose my temper over the extreme use of the word cuckoo.

**Oh come on Lily! You just did!**

Did not

**Did too**

Did not

**Did too**

Did not

**Did too**

Did not

_Did too!_

POTTER! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF HERE!

_No need to swear __Lilykins_

NO NEED? THERE IS A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON TO SWEAR!

_And what would that be?_

YOU!

_You see, most girls fall at my feet, but swearing works too._

YOU PRAT!

**Uh Potter, I hate you and all and would love to see you get hexed, but me being the nice person I am, I'll give you some advice: GET OUT NOW!**

_And why __sho__—_

Tuesday, September 12th, Transfiguration

I am going to make a vow.

**And that is…**

To never hex Potter again.

**And why is that?**

Because I hate detentions! I am so behind on my homework now. And I have to do rounds tonight!

**Behind meaning?**

I haven't finished Thursday or Friday's homework! And I haven't started next week's!

**Oh ****my gosh****! It's the end of the world!**

It is! Ella don't you agree with me?

Ella?

**Yoohoo**** Ella!**

ELLA!

_OW!__ That hurt! Why'd you throw the__ notebook at me?_

**Because you were too busy staring at your beloved Remus.**

_But he's just so handsome! How can you not expect me to stare at my boyfriend?_

Great Issy. Now she's going to explain how "gorgeous" Remus is.

_Wait…you guys think __it's__ BORING?_

**Very**

_But, y__ou__'ve__ never said anything_

**We did say stuff.**

Like, I have to finish this essay

**Or we have Quidditch practice.**

And we went places like the library

**Or the Quidditch pitch.**

_I guess I never got your message_

**No kidding**

Anyway. Wait,what was the whole point of needing to talk to Ella?

_Because I'm your friend_

No no that wasn't it.

_Oh so I'm not your friend?_

**Ellaaa****! You****'****r****e**** our best friend! That just wasn't the reason we needed you**

Ugh! What was it?

**Come to think about it, ****was there even a reason?**

_So you guys interrupted my staring session for no reason?_

**WAIT! THERE WAS A REASON!**

What was it?

**I wanted to hit Ella with your notebook.**

That was NOT the reason. I'm sure of that.

**Well, ****that was my reason, so I guess I can't help you.**

_Why don't you just look up at the beginning of the notes?_

HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!

**Yeah, ****how could you?**

_Jeesh__ Lily. You sure you aren't a blonde?_

Ha Ha.

**She is NOT a blonde. ****I mean come on! Ella, look at her hair. It's bright red!**

_I didn't mean her hair! Goodness! Both of you are such blondes._

**I AM NOT A BLONDE! I AM A PROUD BRUNETTE!**

Oh Merlin! She didn't mean your hair! She meant your brain!

**How can my brain have hair?**

I am just going to ignore you. Oh and Ella, the question I was going to ask you was stupid, so yeah.

_Whatever.__ Can I go back and stare?_

No.

_WHY?_

Because this class is over.

_Oh…_

We should have the name of the three blondes.

**But were NOT BLONDE!**

Wednesday, September 13th, Herbology

My mind is permanently scarred.

_Lily! I am so sorry!_

I never knew Remus was the broom closet kind of guy.

_He isn't. I mean, __where else were we supposed to go?_

Nowhere.

_Both of our friends were in dorms. And plus boys can't go in the girl's dorm. And we weren't going to kiss in the common room. How tacky?_

Broom closets are tacky.

_Less tacky than the common room._

Glad you weren't in the common room. That would be nasty.

_FOR THE LAST TIME! NOTHING HAPPENED!_

Nothing?

_Well okay, we kissed a bit, BUT THAT'S IT!_

Sure looked like a bit more to me.

_Ugh…why'd you even open the door?_

When prefects do rounds, we are supposed to check broom closets for people in there.

_Yeah but why'd you have to open MINE?_

I didn't know you were in there. I mean, there wasn't a big sign saying Ella and Remus are in here.

_Ugh. But you didn't have to scream bloody murder!_

I saw my two of my friends in a broom closet snogging each other's faces off! What was I supposed to do? It freaked me out!

_Yeah, well, you landed us in a detention tonight doing lines!_

Not my fault! You shouldn't have been kissing in the first place!

_Oh __pfft__. Oh and can I use this tonight during my detention._

So am I supposed to give my friend a notebook to pass notes in during a detention that she deserved?

_Yes._

Oh fine!

Wednesday, September 13th, Arithmancy

Erm. Sorry.

Sorry is the word.

I mean. She came up with the idea.

It just grossed me out.

I'm sure it did. I know how you feel.

I'm so sure you do.

No really. I have lost count of the times I have walked on James or Sirius and they weren't just kissing.

Um, disgusting?

Yeah. Very.

Okay. You do know how I feel.

Yeah.

Sorry I landed you in a detention.

It's okay, and hey, it's with Ella.

Whatever, Well enjoy your detention. Just don't start making out on the desk or anything.

I won't. Oh and by the way, I have never heard someone scream so loud.

Ha Ha.

On a piece of scrap paper……

ELLA! HOW COULD YOU LOSE MY NOTEBOOK?

_SORRY! I JUST FORGOT IT!_

NOW WE DON'T HAVE A NOTEBOOK TO WRITE IN!

**Right on!**

_Look, I'll go back and get it okay._

On another piece of scrap paper……

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WASN'T THERE!

**NIETHER CAN ****I**

_Sorry!_

DID YOU CHECK EVERYWHERE?

_YES! AND IT WASN'T THERE!_

Now we have no notebook.

**It was a cool notebook. I****t had all of those charm things on it.**

And we can't keep writing on spare parchment. I'll need it all.

**So what are we going to do?**

Maybe we should quit notes all together.

**WHAT! WHY!**

_Yeah, classes are getting kind of hard_

We could start again, so not all hope is lost Issy. Hey, I might get a new notebook for Christmas.

_Yeah._

**FINE YOU EVIL PEOPLE!**

A/N: Don't worry, they'll start writing notes again. Just not soon, because someone found it, and you can only guess who...


	9. The Marauders have the notebook

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is J.K. Rowling's.

And in case you forgot:

_James _

**Sirius **

Remus

**_Peter_**

And don't worry, Lily, Issy, and Ella will be back soon, just not in the next few chapters.

_Fellow Marauders, I have found something that will change our lives forever!_

**And that is…**

_LILY'S NOTEBOOK!_

Correction- You mean it will change your life forever

_No, it will change your lives too, because Ella and Issy wrote in it too!_

Prongs, Ella and I are already going out. I don't need to read what she wrote about me.

**And why does it matter that Issy wrote in there?**

_C'mon __Padfoot__. You know you like her._

**_Hey, then how will it change my life?_**

**I DO NOT LIKE ISSY!**

_Yes you do._

**No I don't.**

_Yes you do._

**No I don't**

_Yes you do._

**No I don't**

_Yes you do._

**No I don't**

_Yes you do._

STOP IT!

**_Is anyone going to answer my question?_**

**Prongs, I do not like Issy.**

STOP!

_Jeesh__ Moony, no need to lose your temper!_

I didn't lose my temper. I was simply…agitated.

**Moony, stop being moody****, or rather, agitated****. Full moon isn't for two weeks.**

Oh great, you just have to bring that up. Now I have something to really be depressed about.

_**Hello?**_

_What do you want?_

**_How will this change my life?_**

_Uh, I don't know._

_**Oh.**_

**I know! Maybe a certain girl they are friends with likes you. Or they have a new recipe for cookies.**

**_You're brilliant, Padfoot._**

**I know I am.**

_Ego-maniac, anyone?_

**Like you aren't?**

_Of course I'm not. I am a humble person who wants to serve thy Queen Lilyflower._

You are a prat, Prongs.

_That's not very nice._

The truth is never nice.

_I'm going to pretend that I didn't not read that._

Pretend all you want. It's true.

**Prongise, did you say this was Lily's notebook?**

Yes. I found it in an empty classroom.

**Wait, why were you in an empty classroom?**

_I was __snogging __Trista__ Miller._

**_That's quite appropriate._**

_What is?_

**_That you were snogging another girl when you found this._**

_Shut up __Wormtail. We were simply fooling around. No feelings whatsoever._

_**That's what you say. Ever wonder how Trista Miller feels about it?**_

_She knows that we are simply friends with a lot of benefits._

**_So why's she scribbling all over her parchment 'Mrs. James Potter?'_**

_She's a strange girl, Wormtail._

Prongs, you've got to give this back.

_NEVER!_

It's my fault that it was in the empty classroom in the first place.

_WERE YOU SNOGGING LILY? Because if you are I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE._

James, I was not snogging Lily, you paranoid prat.

_Then how come it was in the empty classroom?_

It is just at last night's detention Ella brought this and we wrote in it an—

**Ooh! Is there any juicy stuff in your conversation with Ella?**

Ew no Padfoot. I'm not like you. Anyway, when it was over I started talking to her and made her forget it.

_How did you make Ella forget this? Did you place a memory charm on her so you could give it to me?_

Why would I be asking for it back if I wanted to give it to you?

_You had second thoughts?_

Yeah, right. Anyway, she just forgot it, so please, give it back to them

_Never will anything that used to be Lily's go back to her._

**Hey Prongs, you mind if I date ****Trista**** Miller?**

_No._

**_Mrs. James Potter has become Mrs. Sirius Black. That happened fast._**

JUST GIVE IT BACK TO THEM! PLEASE!

_Why? Will Ella be __mwad__ at __Remypoo?_

Why am I even friends with you?

**How could you say that Moony?**

I was joking Padfoot. Well, about you I was. About James, well, I wasn't joking.

_I am so appalled!_

Oh stop acting like a complete baby and GIVE THEM BACK THEIR NOTEBOOK!

_NO!_

Fine, then I'll just tell Lily that you stole her notebook.

_YOU WOULDN'T!_

I would.

_Then I'll tell your secret about you being a werewolf._

**Prongs, you can't do that. And tell me, do you think Hayley Jackson looks hot right now?**

_Er__, I guess._

**_Mrs. Sirius Black is being two-timed now._**

Are girls the only thing you two think about? And Peter, why do you keep saying 'Mrs. Sirius Black' and stuff.

**_I dunno. I'm bored._**

**Yes. Except I think about Quidditch as well.**

_No, Lily is the only thing I think about._

If you love Lily so much, then GIVE IT BACK TO HER!

_NEVER!_

I'm not lying about telling her.

_Please don't __Moony,__ we can give it back once we read what the girls think of us._

That's invading their privacy.

_I swear it's only for purposes on how to get Lily to like me._

FINE! BUT TOMORROW WE ARE GIVING IT BACK!

_Okay! Thanks Moony!_

I'm not happy about it. But I am just tired of hearing you go on and on about Lily.

_Is that all?_

Okay fine, I kind of want to know what Ella thinks of me.

_I KNEW IT!_

**Ooh! Can I read what they say about me?**

_Sirius, they are not in love with you. Well Issy maybe. But Ella likes Remus and Lily likes me._

Er, may I point out that Lily doesn't really like you.

_She does, she's just in denial._

**ISSY DOES NOT LOVE ME! OR LIKE ME! WE ARE ENEMIES!**

_Yes, and so are Lily and me. And we are destined to be together, just like you and Issy._

**NO WAY PRONGSIE!**

_Well, anyway. I cannot wait to see what they write about us._

**Nor can ****I**

It's wrong, but I do want to see what Ella thinks of me.

**_Er, I guess I'm excited to see how much they hate you, Prongs._**

_How dare you Peter._

**Nice one ****Wormtail**

A/N: Well, there is my imitation of the Marauders. I tried my best, but if it's a little murky, I'm sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	10. The Marauders read the notebook

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

This chapter is going to be a bit different than my last…it's not notes, it's more of what the Marauders think of what Lily, Issy, and Ella say about them. They are going to be talking most of the time, but I'm going to use the same code thing for what each has to say, because it's easier that way. Oh and the code is (in case you forgot):

_James _

**Sirius **

Remus

**_Peter_**

AND actions that the Marauders do is in **bold.**

Now, on with the story…

_Well, __lets__ see what these girls say about us._

**There's a PASSWORD?**

Yes, but me being the smart guy, I can break into it.

**Smart guy?**** I'm the brilliant one.**

_Hey Moony, did you charm this so whatever we say goes into this notebook?_

Yes, I did.

_Cool._

**Moony! I was the one that charmed it!**

Sirius, if you were the one that charmed it, what's the charm?

**Uh… ****talko**** on ****papero**

Nice try.

**Ugh Moony, you are so unfair.**

**-****Padfoot**** shoots evil glances at Moony-**

_What they say about the first week…_

_You told Lily our nickname for her?!??! How could you, __Padfoot_

**It just came out. Plus, she hexed me for it. So I got what I deserved.**

_Yeah, you did._

All I have to say is, Prongs, are you sure Lily's in denial, because she seemed to like it whenever you got hurt.

_That's just a cover up._

Sure didn't sound like it

_How come Lily talks to you in __Arithmancy_

**She talks to everyone but you, because you are a ****prat**

_HEY! You can't call me a __prat_

**But you are. **

_I'm going to read the next week._

**-Prongs begins to sulk-**

**Yeah, go and sulk.**

_I'M NOT SULKING!_

**Yes you are.**

_Not listening._

Both of you remind me of five-year olds.

**You know what ****Prongs,**** I think I might just join you.**

_What they have to say about the second week…_

_Does anyone think that __Slughorn__ and Lily are having an affair?_

**-****Padfoot**** and Moony look at Prongs with a weird expression on their faces-**

Prongs, please tell me you aren't being serious.

**Course he's not****. I'm Sirius.**

Oh, stop with the joke. That is so old.

**But good!**

**-****Padfoot**** begins to laugh hysterically at his own (old) joke-**

_No really! He always pops up in their conversation. And you've seen the way he looks at her!_

Prongs, Slughorn and Lily are NOT dating.

_Yeah, well. __Slughorn__ wants to. _

No he doesn't. First of all, it's illegal for a student and a teacher to date. Second, there's the age difference. And third, Slughorn only likes Lily as a star student.

_I'm still suspicious._

Padfoot, have you been laughing at your own joke for the whole time?

**Yes. I just can't help it! It's so funny. Oh and, may I point out something.**

_Point all you want._

**Lily was laughing in ****Herbology**** when we were planting venomous plants. **

_So?_

**She was hoping you'd get bit by it.**

_Yeah, so she could save me._

I don't know where you get these ideas…

_What they say about the third week…_

_Ah, it looks to me like __Padfoot__ "cares" about our dear Issy._

**PRONGS! I AM WARNING YOU!**

**-Prongs and ****Padfoot**** begin to yell at each other-**

Both of you, SHUT UP!

_And __miss__ Issy wanted to join in on throwing paper balls at you._

**PRONGS! SHE HATES ME, I HATE HER.**

**-Prongs and ****Padfoot**** begin to shout even louder at each other-**

Guys, I will take the notebook away from you and give it back to them if you don't SHUT UP!

_FINE!_

**-After a few minutes of silence-**

Thank you!

**Prongs, what did you say in that letter to Lily?**

_Nothing._

**You said something. WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

_NOTHING!_

**-For the second time, Prongs and ****Padfoot**** begin to yell at each other-**

FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! SHUT UP!

**-Moony takes notebook and begins heading down to the common room, where Lily is-**

**-****Padfoot**** and Prongs stop yelling and go running down the stairs to catch Moony. Then, they promise Moony they will never do it again-**

**-Moony ponders it for a moment, then begins heading back up the stairs to the boy's dorms-**

**-Prongs and ****Padfoot**** share a look of relief-**

_What they say about the fourth week…_

_So, you wanted to cheer up Issy, huh?_

**Prongs.**

_You like ISSY!_

**Lily is right. You are a ****prat**

_HEY!_

**-Fighting between ****Padfoot**** and Prongs resumes-**

GUYS!

**-****Padfoot**** and Prongs immediately stop fighting and sit like little angels-**

Both of you are prats.

**-****Padfoot**** and Prongs begin to say something, but then stop as ****Moony**** grabs the notebook**

_What they say about the fifth week…_

**See Prongs! Issy wants to kill me! And I want to do the same! There is no likeness there.**

Padfoot! YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH LILY!

**I was NOT!**

_YES YOU WERE!_

**-Yelling between Prongs and ****Padfoot**** resumes for the third time-**

**-Yelling ceases when Moony shoots them death glares-**

_But he was FLIRTING WITH LILY! MY LILY!_

Prongs, he was not flirting with Lily. If you do not trust me, I will take this notebook away.

**Take that PRONGS! I GOT MOONY ON MY SIDE!**

**-Prongs begins to say something, but is interrupted by ****Wormtail**** entering the dorms-**

**Hey ****Petey****! Where've you been?**

**_The kitchens._**

**And you didn't invite me?**

He did invite you, but you wanted to read the notebook

**Oh**

_Wormtail__, read this and tell me if __Padfoot__ was flirting with Lily_

**-Prongs shoves notebook into ****Wormtail's**** face-**

**_Uh, I don't think he was._**

_WHAT! YOU DON'T?_

**Hey ****Wormtail****, do you like Issy?**

**-****Wormtail**** blushes furiously-**

**_Why would you say that?_**

**YOU DO! And I asked that because on your piece of parchment it says Issy H.**

_You like Issy?_

**_Of course not._**

**Take that PRONGS! I CAN'T LIKE ISSY BECAUSE WORMTAIL DOES!**

**-Prongs ****tries**** to come up with a comeback, but fails, and instead launches himself at ****Padfoot****-**

**-****Wormtail**** tries to break up the fight, while Moony takes the notebook-**

**-Again, ****Padfoot**** and Prongs stop fighting, and wait patiently for the next entry-**

_What they say about the sixth week…_

_YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT WHO LILY IS GOING OUT WITH! YOU DO LIKE HER!_

**Uh, Prongs, you asked me to ask her that.**

_Oh…BUT YOU STILL FLIRTED WITH LILY! YOU SAID SHE WASN'T THAT BAD! YOU WERE WORRIED WHEN SHE CALLED YOU BLACK! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU TALKED TO HER!_

**_You are quite paranoid when it comes to Lily._**

_I AM NOT PARANOID_

You know what, I think you are right Wormtail.

**-Prongs ****begins**** to strangle poor ****Wormtail****, while Moony tries to stop it. ****Padfoot**** turns into well, ****Padfoot****, and barks to get their attention-**

**-Fight stops, and ****Padfoot**** transforms back into human form-**

**STOP IT! PLEASE! I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH LILY!**

_Yes you were__, and she was flirting back. You are STEALING HER! You--_

Prongs. SHUT UP!

**_Yes, please be quiet._**

_I am going somewhere other THAN HERE_

Fine then. But I just can't wait to see what they say next.

**It might be about you…**

_OH FINE, I'LL STAY! BUT I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT!_

_What they say about the first week of 6th year_

_I am going to hex that creepy __Slytherin__ for nearly hurting my Lily!_

How do you know which one he is?

_I am going to hex all of them!_

**Ooh, can I join you?**

_Yes._

**I call my brother!**

_You can hex your brother_

**YAY!**

Uh, I will not be joining you. I do not want a detention.

**Oh yeah, because Ella won't be there right?**

You are correct

_Okay. So __Padfoot__, when do you want to do this hex war thing?_

**Tomor****—**

**-****Padfoot**** is cut off by Lily barging in to the boy's dorms demanding to have her notebook back-**

A/N – Lily writing is the basic one

GIVE ME MY NOTEBOOK!

_Notebook?__ What notebook?_

**-****Padfoot**** hides notebook in drawer, while Lily is distracted because she is strangling Prongs-**

**-Moony and ****Wormtail**** run over to Lily and try to stop her from strangling Prongs to death-**

**-Moony and ****Wormtail**** succeed-**

YOU HAVE MY NOTEBOOK

Lily, I swear we do not have your notebook. If we do find it, we'll give it to you okay.

If you are lying, I swear, I will kill all of you slowly and painfully, okay?

**Okay Lily.**

**-Lily leaves boy's dorms in a huff-**

_I kind of enjoyed that_

Weirdo. She almost killed you.

_Yes, but she was so close to me__, and she smelled so good. __So Lily.__ Lily…_

**Prongs, something is seriously wrong with you**

_I know something is wrong with me__. I enjoy getting strangled._

_What they say about the second week of 6th year…_

**MOONY! SO THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE!**

_BROOM CLOSETS?_

**_What they said._**

Okay, okay. I know.

**I think Prongs and I are rubbing off on you.**

Whatever…well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired so I'm going to sleep.

**Oh no you don't Moony!**** You are not going to avoid having the conversation about Ella.**

There is nothing to tell. Night everyone.

**-Moony and ****Wormtail**** fall asleep-**

_We'll get the story out of him in the morning._

**Yes, Prongs, we will.**

**-Prongs turns off recording charm, closes notebook and hides it under his pillow- **

A/N- Whew, that felt like a long chapter... Well anyway, hope you like it. AND REVIEW! Whoot!


	11. Silence Charms and Garret Smith

Disclaimer: Don't own HP.

I am so sorry about the long wait! I was on vacation so yeah, I couldn't really write…Anyway, I am back! (As if anyone cares…) so the story is back on

**-Alarm on notebook rings. ****Padfoot****, Prongs, and ****Wormtail**** jump up and run around the room-**

**WHAT IS THAT?**

_HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?_

**_Someone turn that off!_**

**-Moony walks into the room, turns off the notebook alarm, and ****laughs****-**

I just had to add that.

**YOU ARE SO MEAN!**

_MOONY!_

I programmed in to ring five minutes before class starts.

**WHY'D YOU DO THAT?**

Er, so you'd make it on time. Anyway, I'll be down in Charms.

_Wait, we only have FIVE MINUTES?_

Three now, see you down there.

**-Moony leaves room with Charms stuff, laughing the entire time-**

**HE IS ****MEAN**

_Uh Padfoot, we ONLY HAVE THR—WAIT TWO, MINUTES!_

**MOONY BEING MEAN IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT!**

_WE HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET TO CLASS!_

**-****Wormtail**** slips out of room-**

**-Bickering continues for half an hour-**

_WE ARE THIRTY MINUTES LATE!_

**MOONY IS ****MEAN**

_SO ARE YOU FOR KEEPING ME FROM STARING AT LILY!_

**I AM NOT!**

_YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE! YOU WANT LILY FOR YOURSELF!_

**I DO NOT! JUST DROP IT!**

**-Fighting continues for ten minutes. Then Prongs begins to strangle ****Padfoot****-**

**Prongssss****sttttoppp**

_YOU WANT LILY! YOU DESERVE THIS!_

**-Thankfully, Ella walks into the room, sees what's going on, and rushes over to ****Padfoot's**** rescue-**

A/N: Ella's writing is _italic._

_Stop it, you jerks!_

_WHY SHOULD WE! HE WANTS LILY! LILY IS MINE!_

**I..****doooo****notttttt**

**-Ella yanks Prongs off ****Padfoot****-**

**-****Padfoot**** gasps for breath-**

_Uh, Potter, Lily is NOT yours! And, never will be. _

_SHE IS MI—_

**-****Padfoot**** puts silencing charm on Prongs-**

**-Prongs ****begins**** to make rude hand gestures and runs over to strangle ****Padfoot**** again-**

**-Ella leg locks Prongs-**

**-Prongs ****falls**** to ground-**

_Do you really like Lily?_

**NO! I never have. Well, as a friend. BUT THAT'S IT!**

_So Potter is just being paranoid?_

**Yes. Uh, why'd you save me?**

_I __wanna__ know where Remus is._

**Why, so you can ****snog**** him senseless?**

_Yes._

**Oh…he's in Ch—MOVE ELLA! I NEED TO GET TO CHARMS!**

_Uh, shouldn't you put something…on? You know, other than your boxers?_

**-****Padfoot**** swears quite loudly, runs and puts on clothes, then runs out the door-**

_Uh, shouldn't you have your Charms stuff?_

**-****Padfoot**** runs back in, gets Charms stuff, and runs back out-**

**-Ella sighs loudly-**

_They are a couple of messed up people…_

**-Ella walks out of the room, leaving poor Prongs on the floor, and, does not see her notebook…thankfully-**

**A few hours later…**

PRONGS!

**Oh, yeah Moony. ****Ella and I took him down. And I forgot about it until now**

YOU AND ELLA?

**RELAX MAN! ****Prongs was**** strangling me and Ella came in looking for you and then we silenced and leg locked him**

Oh. Why was he strangling you?

**You do know I was late for Charms?**

I just figured you were in a broom closet with some girl.

**I was being strangled by Prongs because he thought the reason I was fighting with him was because I wanted to keep him from Charms so I could have Lily to myself.**

He is one paranoid prat.

**Ye—**

**-****Wormtail**** walks ****in,**** see Prongs, and shouts MURDER-**

**RELAX PETE!**

**_But Prongs is DEAD!_**

No, he's just in a leg locker curse, under the silence charm, and apparently, sleeping.

**_Oh, how'd that happen?_**

**Well, we were yelling, and ****th****—**

**_I saw that._**

**DO NOT INTERRUPT!**

**_Er, okay._**

**Anyway, he then accused me of liking Lily and strangled me. Ella came in wondering where Remus was so she could ****snog**** him senseless, and she saw me and help—**

Ella wanted to snog me?

**Yes.**

Then why am I still here?

**Uh, I don't know**

**-Moony leaves to go and find Ella-**

**Where was I? Oh yes, Ella saved me from being strangled and then we leg locked him and silenced him and he must have fallen asleep when I had gone to Charms.**

**_So you weren't snogging Kelly Walter?_**

**Why does everyone assume I was ****snogging**** someone?**

**_Because that's what you usually do._**

**True. Then why am I here when I could be ****snogging**** Rosanna Hill?**

**_I dunno._**

**Well, that's where I'll be. Though I am quite hungry…didn't have any breakfast...Want to go to the kitchens?**

**_Sure._**

**-****Wormtail**** and ****Padfoot**** then leave, forgetting about Prongs, who had just woken up-**

**That night…**

**What a long day.**

What'd you do today that was so long?

**Woke up, was strangled by Prongs, saved by Ella,****went to Charms and doodled, came back up here, went to the kitchens, snogged Rosanna Hill, snogged Lucy Dawson, ate dinner, snogged Mandy ****Nickols****, went to the kitchens, and came back here.**

Very eventful.

**You being sarcastic?**

Yep.

**Oh.**

You snogged 3 people today?

**Yes.**

You are strange.

**Sure I am. So, how was your ****snogging**** session with Ella?**

Like I'd tell you.

**WAIT! YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD US THE BROOM CLOSET STORY!**

T H E R E I S N O T H I N G T O T E L L

**There has to be!**

NOTHING TO TELL!

**You are such a party pooper. Prongs and I will get it out of you sometime.**

Speaking of Prongs, he's still on the floor isn't he?

**Yes.**

Well, we'd better get him up.

**If we must.**

**-They enter the room and take the silence charm off of Prongs, but keep the leg locker on for their safety-**

_YOU ARE EVIL! I WAS UNDER THAT FOR TWELVE HOURS! LET ME OUT OF THE LEG LOCKER!_

**No can do. I don't want to be strangled again.**

_I WO—Okay, maybe that's a good idea…_

**The Great Sirius Black, creator of the good idea!**

Padfoot, do us a favor and shut up.

**NO! NO ONE TELLS THE GREAT ONE WHAT TO DO!**

I just did buddy.

**YOU MIGHT HAVE, BUT YOU WON—**

**-Moony puts a silence charm and a leg locker curse on ****Padfoot****. Then he releases Prongs-**

_Ha __Ha__! Now you get to spend the night like that! Now excuse me, I am going to the kitchens._

And I am going to bed.

**-Prongs walks out-**

A few moments later…

**-****Wormtail**** walks in-**

**_You still haven't realised James?_**

Yes, we did. That's Padfoot.

**_Oh. Well, g'night_**

Night Wormtail.

**-They forget to turn off the notebook-**

**-****Padfoot**** twists and turns, but finally falls asleep-**

**A few hours later…**

_GUYS! WAKE UP! EMERGENCY!_

**-****Wormtail**** and Moony jump up. ****Padfoot**** opens eyes and tries to prop himself up-**

WHAT is so important that you must wake us up?

_LILY WAS WITH GARRET SMITH! HE WAS WALKING HER TO HER DORM! GARRET SMITH!_

**_Can't we talk about this in the morning? I'm tired._**

_WORMTAIL! THIS IS IMPORTANT! _

Prongs. Let her be with him. Then maybe she'll see how bad he is and come running to you.

_Yo--You think?_

I'm sure.

Wow. Well, I'm going to sleep. And please, wake us up, don't have this book thing alarm do it. Kay? Night!

**-Prongs ****falls**** asleep instantly-**

_**Did you really mean that?**_

Nope. I just wanted him to shut up. Night guys.

**-****Wormtail**** says goodnight, falls asleep again. ****Padfoot**** mouths goodnight, and rolls over on the floor-**

Tuesday, Transfiguration

_Did you notice how pretty Lily looks today?_

Nope.

**Nope.**

_Oh. Well she's just too gorgeous._

_Heya Remus!_

ELLA! Hey.

_So, you stole our idea of having a notebook, eh?_

_NO! WE DID NOT!_

_Was I asking you?_

**Take that Prongs!**

**-Prongs looks embarrassed, then goes back looking at Lily-**

_So did you?_

_Maybe…_

_You are just too cute Remus._

**Ew****, guys. Stop with the mush.**

_He is my boyfriend. I like mush._

**-Moony stares at Ella with a dreamy look-**

Yeah, me too.

**Okay you two lovebirds, I am going to, ****er****, sleep.**

Bye.

_So Re—_

**HEY ELLA! HI REMUS! How ****ya**** doing?**

_ISSY! OUT!_

**Hey, look here missy. I can go where ever I want.**

_NO YOU CAN'T!_

It's okay Issy. You can stay.

**YAY! THAN--**

_But I wanted to talk mush to you!_

In that case Issy, get out.

**HEY! I WANT TO ST—**

What are you guys talking about?

_LILY! HI!_

POTTER! OUT!

_May I remind you, Lilyflower, this notebook is mine. So if you must, you can leave. But I would be very sad to see my Lily leave._

OH POTTER! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!

**So…wait. ****Hi Lily.**

_NO YOU DON'T PADFOOT! SHE'S MINE!_

I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT YOURS! Wait, Sirius, you like me?

_NO! YOU CAN'T LIKE HIM! NO!_

**I do not like you Lily, in any way more than a friend.**

Phew. I don't want two Marauders after me…Garret wouldn't be too happy.

_YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH GARRET?_

**Yes, you dim one, she is.**

_OH, HE IS GOING TO GET IT!_

YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BOYFRIEND!

_YES I WILL! YOU ARE MIN—_

Prongs, remember what I said last night?

_N—wait, yeah. Sorry Lily._

What did you say last night Remus?

Nothing important, Lily.

_You are too smart Remus._

Yes, I am, aren't I?

_Yes you—_

**Cut the mush. Wait a moment. WAIT! THIS IS OUR NOTEBOOK!**

_It…It is?_

**YES IT IS! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT STOLE IT! YOU STOLE THE NOTEBOOK!**

_I did?_

GIVE IT BACK!

How do you know it's yours?

If you were to successfully steal this, YOU SHOULD HAVE CHANGED THE COVER! GIVE IT BACK!

_NO!_

_YEAH! GIVE IT BACK!_

**NO!**

NO!

**-Fighting erupts between them. They send curses all over the place. Lily gets hit with one that turns her into a parrot. ****Padfoot**** gets hit with on that makes his front teeth grow a foot. Ella gets hit with one that makes her hair turn ****Slytherin**** green-**

**-Professor McGonagall comes running over. ****Fighting stops.**** Except for one curse, that goes straight into the heart of the notebook, destroying it-**

On a piece of Padfoot's unused parchment…

**You destroyed the notebook! PRONGS! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!**

_It was supposed to hit Issy, if that helps._

You made Ella break up me because you turned her hair Slytherin green. Prongs, I can't stand it. I really can't.

**_YOU WERE GOING TO HIT ISSY?_**

_I'm sorry I ruined everything. Lily will never like me again._

**She never did! AND YOU RUINED MY REPUTATION!**

_How'd I do that?_

**YOU MADE MY TEETH GO ALL WEIRD!**

_I'm sorry Sirius, for making your teeth go all weird._

**Ugh.**

_I'm sorry Wormtail, for nearly hitting Issy with a curse_

**_Fine_**

_I'm sorry that I ruined my chances of ever getting Lily._

CAN ALL YOU THINK OF IS YOURSELF? REALLY! ELLA HATES ME NOW!

_I'm sorry Moony! But Lily hates me._

She always has, and I can see why. I can't believe I was ever friends with you.

_Now Moony—_

**You blew it. He hates us.**

**_Yep._**

_Moony! I'm sorry! So sorry!_

**It won't work.**

**_Nope, it will not._**

On a piece of spare parchment…

_I cannot believe it! Why did I break up with Remus? I'm so LONELY!_

I'm so sorry!

**I have to play Quidditch with those jerks! Why me?**

Issy.

**And I cannot believe that Remus didn't give it back to us. I'm so sorry, Ella Bo Bella!**

_I'm just so lonely._

Don't cry. Everything will be fine.

_You can say that. You have a boyfriend! _

I'll break up with him if you want.

**So will ****I**

You have a boyfriend?

**Um, of course not.**

Oh.

_You—You'd do that for me?_

Yeah, we would.

_No, don't. I'm sorry I'm being such a downer. I don't know how Slytherins can stand it._

Ella, your hair is just Slytherin green.

_Yeah, so imagine what it must be like to be a true one!_

**The old Ella is back.**

_Not completely. I'm not complete without my Remus!_

We'll help you get him back.

_Not yet. He still stole our property. But maybe in the future._

That's the spirit.

_**Yes, it is. ****Lahaha**_

You are weird, my dear.

**_Yep, so are you! _**

A/N: Aww, so sad!-Grabs tissue box-But don't worry. I hate horrible endings. But, this isn't even close to the ending...so don't worry about that either. Anyway, hoped you liked it! And again, I am sorry it took so long for me to update!


	12. Operation Ella and Remus

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. But Issy, Ella, Garret, and all of Sirius's snogging buddies are MINE!

Writing code:

Lily

**Issy**

_Ella_

_James_

**Sirius**

Remus

AND…

**_Peter._**

NOW! To the story

On a piece of Issy's parchment during a secret meeting between the Marauders minus Remus, and Lily and Issy…

**Okay everyone! We need a plan to get our two mush-loving lovebirds back together! ****Any suggestions?**

_Lily, I want to thank you so much for meeting here with me tonight—_

Ahem Potter. Correction: I am meeting here with the people who want to get Ella and Remus back together. If it wasn't for them, trust me, I would not be here. I have better things to do.

**What things do you have to do? ****Snog**** Garret?**

Yes actually.

**-Prongs ****looks**** furious-**

**Totally did not see that coming.**

_WHAT! NO!_

Generally, that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. Anyway. Where's Peter?

**Should be here soon…I think he's in the kitchens.**

**-Lily looks bewildered-**

But we just ate!

**That's what he does. Peter eats. I ****snog****. James is a ****prat. ****And Remus studies.**

Ah. I see.

_I AM NOT A PRAT PADFOOT! _

**-Prongs ****looks**** even more furious-**

Padfoot?

**AHEM! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT ELLA AND REMUS?**

Sorry.

**Sorry.**

_He called me a PRAT!_

**Shut up Potter. Ella and Remus need to get back together. That's a lot bigger than Sirius stating a fact.**

_THAT IS NOT A FACT!_

**Honey bun, hate to break it to you, but it is a fact.**

_IT IS NOT—wait, did you just call me HONEY BUN?_

**Yes darling, I did.**

_STOP WITH THE NAMES!_

**I just love seeing him mad. ****Heh****heh**

**Me too.**

**Hey, we actually agree on something!**

HELLO! ELLA AND REMUS NEED OUR HELP!

**Oh yeah, right.**

**Sorry, again.**

Potter, please stop trying to attack Issy and Sirius.

_YOU CALLED HIM SIRIUS! AND YOU CALL ME POTTER! WHY!_

Because, Potter, he isn't such a big-headed prat.

_HEY! I HAVE FEELINGS! UNLIKE YOU!_

**-Lily stands up and gets wand-**

UNLIKE ME! OH POTTER YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!

_BRING IT ON!_

**Ooh, there's no teacher to stop them now!**

**-Issy conjures popcorn out of the air, plops down on a chair, and watches-**

**YO PEOPLE! STOP FIGHTING! REMEMBER REMUS AND ELLA?**

**-Prongs and Lily stop hexing each other, and sit down furiously-**

**HEY! I wanted to watch that!**

**You can watch them anytime. However, Remus hates us right now.**

**Hates you?**

He HATES YOU?

_Yes. We got into a fight after our fight in Transfiguration. _

**Prongs thought of himself rather than Moony.**

**Moony?**

Remus. What do you mean, thought of himself rather than Remus?

_Don't say it __Padfoot_

**He said that he ruined his chances of ever getting you, and forgot to apologize about making Ella break up with him.**

**-Issy snorts with laughter-**

AHEM! POTTER, YOU ARE NEVER GETTING ME.

_Because I ruined my chances! SEE! _

THERE WERE NO CHANCES!

**-Issy begins to laugh hysterically-**

_PADFOOT! WHY'D YOU SAY THAT?_

**Just stating the truth.**

I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU THOUGHT THERE WERE CHANCES! HA! WHAT, IS YOUR HEAD IN THE CLOUDS?

_Sometimes.__ You know, when I'm playing Quidditch._

**-Issy falls off her chair, she is laughing so hard-**

POTTER! I DON'T KNOW WHY GIRLS LIKE YOU!

_They like me because I am so utterly hot and sexy and spicy._

**-Prongs winks****-**

EW! Ew. Disgusting. You are the opposite of hot.

_I am not. I am so very hot that I'm on fire._

YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PRAT WITH AN EGO THE SIZE OF CHINA! I HATE YOU!

_Correction: You LOVE me so much._

**-Lily stands up, shouts a curse, and Prongs immediately begins dancing around the room-**

**-Tears stream down ****Issy's**** face-**

**-Prongs ****shoots**** a hex at Lily that turns her into a red goose-**

**-Issy begins rolling on the floor-**

**-****Wormtail**** enters the room-**

**_Er..._**

**Quite odd, seeing Issy rolling on the floor laughing, Prongs doing ballet, and Lily squawking at him as a goose.**

**_That's Lily?_**

**Yes, ****Wormtail****, my friend. Lily is that red goose now biting Prongs ankles as he does the cha ****cha**

**_Shouldn't we do something?_**

**I was thinking about doing that, but truthfully, seeing Prongs do the hula with a red goose flying around his head is just too funny to stop.**

**_What about Remus and Ella?_**

**Good point. We'll have to do that later.**

**-Issy is able to control herself, and stands up-**

**Sorry…I kind of, lost it back there.**

**Yes, you did.**

**-****Wormtail**** seems to be speechless as he stares at Issy-**

**It was just so ****funn****—**

**-Issy loses control once again as Prongs picks up the struggling red goose and does the tango with her-**

**I never knew Prongs could tango…did you ****Wormtail**

**_I never knew Lily could be a goose._**

**She is doing a good job being an angry goose.**

**-Issy is able to gain control once again-**

**Gawww**** This is just too funny!**

**Yes it—FILCH!**

**AHHH!**

**_Ahhhhhh!_**

**The counter-curse for dancing is?**

**I KNOW IT!**

**-Issy shouts a counter-curse. Prongs stops dancing-**

_WHAT JUST HAPPENED! WHY AM I HOLDING A GOOSE?_

**NO TIME FOR EXPLAINING! RUN! FILCH!**

_AHHHHHH!_

**_He's coming!_**

**KEEP THE GOOSE, POTTER!**

**-Issy, ****Padfoot, ****Wormtail****, Prongs, and the goose, Lily, all run from the empty classroom to the common room. They make it back safely-**

_IS ANYONE GOING TO TELL ME WHY I AM HOLDING A GOOSE?_

**That's Lily. You hexed her and turned her in to a goose.**

_I DID?_

**Yes, smart one, you did. What's the counter-curse for it?**

_Uhhh__...I __dunno_

**YOU DON'T KNOW?**

**YOU DON'T KNOW?**

**_YOU DON'T KNOW?_**

_NO I DON'T KNOW!_

**What are we going to do?**

**My best friend is a GOOSE!**

**-Issy starts to cry-**

**-****Wormtail**** comforts her-**

_I don't know what we are supposed to do. THE GIRL I LOVE IS A GOOSE! BECAUSE OF ME!_

**The only thing I can think—**

**-They are interrupted by Ella coming down the stairs-**

_Hey guys…why are you hanging out with the Marauders, Issy?_

**Because…Because…**

_Why is Potter holding a goose?_

_Uh…_

_Why isn't Remus with you __guys.__ He is your friend?_

**_Erm..._**

_Where's Lily?_

**-There is silence-**

_Aren't any of you going to answer?_

**Well, ****er****, you see, Lily and I were, um, coming in the common room, from the, ****er****, Quidditch pitch because we were…**

**They were watching the ****Ravenclaws**** practice. Since Lily is Garret's girlfriend, she could watch. So she brought Issy, so Issy could spy on them. James asked her to, right James?**

_Yeah. _

**And then we met Black, Potter, and Peter in the hall. And Lily and Potter got into a fight, and he, well…**

**_Turned her into a goose._**

_PETER!_

_YOU WHAT?_

**That goose he's holding just happens to be Lily.**

_TURN HER BACK!_

**That's the, ****er****, problem. He forgot the counter-curse.**

_So you are saying that my best friend is permanently a GOOSE?_

_DO ANY OF YOU KNOW IT?_

_What?_

_THE COUNTER-CURSE?_

**No.**

_WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?_

**I was thinking we could—**

_WE COULD ASK REMUS! He'd know it! Where is he?_

_You see, __er__, that's not possible._

**He isn't speaking to us since James caused you and Remus to break-up.**

**-Ella begins to sob hysterically. ****Wormtail**** moves over to comfort her, but she whacks him in the shin, so he begins to roll on the floor-**

**Great.**** My best friend's sobbing hysterically. My other best friend is a goose—**

**-Issy begins to sob too, remembering that Lily is a goose-**

_What are we going to do __Padfoot_

**As I trying to say before I was interrupted twice, we should go—**

**-****Padfoot**** is interrupted by Moony coming down the stairs-**

What is going on down—oh, it's you guys.

**-He turns around and starts to go back up the stairs-**

_REMUS! WAIT!_

What Ella?

_WE NEED YOUR HELP!_

Why?

**Because…Because…you may know the counter-curse!**

A counter-curse to what exactly?

**Prongs turned Lily into a goose.**

**-Prongs winces-**

HE WHAT?

_I ACCIDENTLY turned Lily into a goose._

I'm so sure…

_Please Remy! Help me! Us! Our friend is a GOOSE!_

I'm afraid I can't.

_Look, Moony, I'm sorry about earlier. I was being a real jerk—_

Not about that. I don't know a counter-curse.

**-Ella wails. Issy cries harder-**

_YOU DON'T?_

_WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?_

**-Prongs ****throws**** his arms in the air-**

**Ahem! I HAVE AN IDEA! We should take her to the hospital wing.**

**-Ella looks up, Issy stops crying, Prongs stops waving his arms in the air-**

Which was what I was going to say.

**Huh, that's so simple. You are right. Madam Mullins would know exactly what to do.**

_Yeah._

_THEN WHY ARE WE JUST SITTING HERE?_

**Good point.**

**-They all leave for the hospital wing-**

A/N: Madam Mullins writing is **_this._**

After hours of waiting for Lily to be changed back…

_LILY! You are all right! _

**LILY! I AM SO SORRY!**

_Lils__, sorry for doing that._

**Sorry for letting him.**

**_I'm sorry too._**

Sorry that this prat changed you into a goose.

STOP WITH THE APOLOGIES! NOW!

**But we are so sorry!**

STOP BEFORE YOU END UP HERE TOO!

**_Is she always like this? Because if she isn't, I may need to change the potion I gave her._**

_No, Lily is always like this._

**_We'll then, you are free to go._**

**WHOOT! Now we can go sleep!**

**-They all start leaving with Lily-**

**_By the way, how did this happen._**

**Er****…**

_Uh…_

**_Gahh..._**

**Um…**

**_Nevermind. I don't want to know._**

**Yeah, you don't want to know.**

**_Just don't let it happen again._**

_Right you are, Madam._

As they are walking down the hallway…

WHY IS IT ALWAYS BIRDS!

**Huh?**

HE TURNED ME INTO A PARROT YESTERDAY! TODAY A GOOSE!

_Sorry Lily. I'm really sorry._

Don't talk to me, you prat, or it may be the last thing you ever do.

_Kay then, I'll shut up._

**Is anyone hungry for a post-dinner snack? Well I am, so I'll be down in the kitchens.**

It's four in the morning.

**Early breakfast then.**** See you guys.**

_He's crazy._

**They are all crazy.**

And bird-obsessed.

_And Moony, I'm sorry._

It's okay. You are a prat, so you can't expect much.

_Yeah._

_Oh and Remus, we are so back on. You are just too cute._

Wha—

**-Moony is interrupted by Ella putting her mouth over his-**

**_Least wait till we are in the common room._**

It'll do no good Peter. They can't hear you. You have to scream like this.

**-Lily screams bloody murder-**

**OW!**

_God Lily!_

**_Eek!_**

_STOP DOING THAT!_

NEVER!

A/N: WOOO! Everything's all better! Yay! But this isn't the end, so yeah, don't worry. Hope you liked it! -Jenny


	13. Marriage and Children

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the books.**

**I am so sorry for not updating forever. I was grounded because of my science grade. I brought it up a little, so my computer time is still limited, so it might be a while for the next chapter too. Again, I am so sorry. ****Now, to the story.**

Months has passed since the fateful day that Remus and Ella had gotten back together.

They were still together, still snogging in every imaginable place, and still getting caught in broom closets by Lily.

Yet, they were one of the only things that had stayed the same. Lily and James' rivalry had disappeared and now they were on speaking terms. Peter was actually talking to, rather than staring at, Issy. Sirius had stopped snogging three girls a day, minimizing it to three girls a week. Both Sirius and James has stopped pranking random people, and only hexed the people that deserved it.

Most of Hogwarts was changing too, whether it was because a change in personality, simply growing up, or because of the war raging on outside of the safety of Hogwarts.

People had started to pay more attention in class, knowing that some of the information could come in handy when fighting You-Know-Who, Death Eaters, and everything else under the Dark Lord's empire. Teachers, shocked to see that their students were paying attention, had started to plan more informing and important lessons.

In the whirlwind of change, everyone could trust the inseparable Remus and Ella to be seen making out in some random hallway on their way to Transfiguration, or whispering to each other in Defense against the Dark Arts.

They were the couple that everyone knew about, the legendary couple of Hogwarts.

But there were people who loved to be legendary, and would do anything to ensure that they were.

And soon, a little innocent joke would be blown out of proportion, making something happen that should have never even been thought of, and nothing would ever be the same.

But at that moment, no one knew of the confusion that lie ahead, because all everyone wanted to do was find their friends and boast about their holiday.

You see, it was the day everyone went back to Hogwarts from their Christmas holiday.

Issy Harris was having trouble controlling her excitement as she ran into King's Cross Station. Her excitement was not because she was back at Hogwarts after a disastrous Christmas, not because Wyatt Hill had asked her out on the train on the way to her house, or because Quidditch practice started tomorrow. It was because she had a brand new gleaming with glory notebook. Yes, another notebook. That could be written in during all those boring classes. And it had a bunch of fun charms that could record, draw, and even write down what you are thinking. And, her absolute favorite charm, which was the one that could not allow anyone to write in it unless you were Lily, Ella, or herself. It was the most fabulous present anyone could have gotten her. Well, besides those cookies her grandma made. She got a whole years supply!!! Ah, yes, another thing the notebook could do was keep secrets. Like a whole year's supply of her grandma's double Honeydukes' chocolate chunk cookies. They were heaven. So armed with her bag of clothes, box of cookies, and brand new notebook, Issy made her way over to the Hogwarts Express.

By the platform to get on were her two very best friends, Ella Richards and Lily Evans. She made her way through the crowd to get to them.

"GUYS!" she yelled, letting her excitement take over, "GUESS WH— oomph." Well, let's just say Issy's excitement was a little too much for her. On her way over, she fell off the platform, sending her bag, her cookies, and her notebook flying through the air.

"Looks like Issy's here," Ella said, looking amused as Issy tried to choose which to go item to go after first: her new notebook or her cookies.

Issy, was at the moment, having a very big dilemma. Her cookies were probably more valuable to some sweet-obsessed first year than a charmed notebook, but the notebook would be more valuable to some fourth year gossip queen. But really, what were the chances that a gossip queen or a sweet-obsessive person was going to be walking by.

It was just her luck that a sweet obsessive gossip queen—er…king just happened to walk by.

"LOOK!!! COOKIES!!! LOOK!!! A NOTEBOOK!!!" exclaimed Sirius Black.

"Hey!!! Don't you touch those Black!" yelled Issy as she ran over to yank the cookies and notebook out of his grip.

Sirius glared at her as she attempted to get her possessions back from his grip. "Give me those back!!! They are MINE!!! I got them FIRST!"

"For your information, Black, I got these for CHRISTMAS!!!" Issy yelled hysterically.

"You are lying!!! You didn't get them for Christmas," yelled Sirius.

"Yes I did!!!"

"No you didn't!!!"

"I did to!"

"You did not!!!"

"Did to!!!"

"Did not!!!

"Did to!"

"Did not!!"

"Did to!!!" And, you get the point.

While Issy and Sirius were having a very loud argument about cookies and a notebook, Ella and Lily were having a somewhat civil conversation about their boyfriends.

"So Remus took me to this awesome French restaurant for Christmas Eve because he knew I had French relatives!! Isn't that sweet of him???" said Ella dreamily. Lily was surprised they'd managed to sit down and eat without snogging each other's faces off.

Lily nodded. "Very sweet."

"Remus got me a pen that says RL+ER on it so whenever I write something I think of him!" said Ella.

"How adorable," said Lily, examining her nails in boredom.

"Remus made me snickerdoodle cookies even though he can't cook because they are my favorite," said Ella, grinning.

Lily was getting overly annoyed. Garret had sent her a letter saying 'Happy Christmas. Miss your hotness, Garret.'

Yes, that's exactly what she wanted from her boyfriend. A six-word-letter on a piece of notebook paper.

"Remus said I was the best thing that ever happened to him!!!" said Ella, grinning even more insanely.

Lily yawned. "I'm sure you are."

Ella was a wee bit agitated with Lily for not caring one bit about her Christmas holiday. She really wanted to get her attention, so she decided to lie a teensy little bit. "Remus proposed to me!"

Everyone, even the train conductor and the lady who sold things on her cart, was quiet, wondering if the legendary couple were finally getting married. Sirius stopped fighting with Issy, so she took advantage of the situation to grab her notebook and cookies. She wondered why everyone was so quiet. Maybe someone did that weird spell that took everyone's voice. She sang a note and winced, she'd definitely have to work on her singing. Well, at least the odd charm thing didn't affect her. Hey, maybe she was one of those repel the take-your-voice-spell people. Cool. She was special. Take that Lily. Or else, someone could have muted her hearing. She pinched Sirius. He didn't make a sound. SO THAT WAS IT!!! Whoever played this dirty joke on her was going down. Wait, then how could she hear herself? She might be one of those people who messes up spells. Yeah, that could be it. Though she'd never heard of any, but she didn't listen in History of Magic. Yes, that could be it. She could be a repel-a-spell-but-it-doesn't-completely-go-away. Yeah. Wait, what?

Ella was hyperventilating. She could not have just said that. Everyone was staring at her because…because Lily said that. About Garret. Not about Remus. Wait, did Lily just say Remus PROPSOSED TO HER!!!! She was going to have a talk with both of them. How could Lily??? How could she cheat like that??? On her Remus!! It was preposterous. It was horrid. How COULD SHE!!!!

Lily was shocked. Remus and Ella were getting MARRIED??? Yikes. Wait a minute, were they getting married because Ella was PREGNANT. That had to be it. How could Ella let that happen. They still had a year of school to go to. They were going to be poor and have to live in some trailer park. This was not happening. Ella could not be pregnant!!!! She could not leave her all alone with ISSY!!!

Remus and James, who had just come in from King's Cross Station, were wondering why everyone was so quiet, and why they were staring at Ella and Lily.

Sirius ran over to them and shouted "YOU PROPOSED TO ELLA!?!!?!"

"Finally?" called a chorus of fourth year Hufflepuffs.

Issy was finally on her way to the platform again and ask Lily to change her hearing. But how would she hear what Lily said. Wait, what if Lily couldn't hear her??? Gahh…wait, was that Sirius. It was! She didn't have hearing problems after all. Phew!!! But then she wasn't a repel a spell…wait…did Sirius just say Remus proposed to ELLA??? HE DID!!! How could they not tell her??? Why did BLACK have to TELL HER??? She was going to have to talk to them…wait, they were GETTING MARRIED???? "WHAT???" But if they were getting married, then they would have a maid of honor, unless they were those Vegas types…no they couldn't be. She had to beat Lily!! Lily couldn't be maid of honor.

"I CALL MAID OF – ooph…honor," yelled Issy, and then she fell off the platform once again sending cookies, clothes, and a new notebook flying in the air. But this time, no little gossip queens or sugar high first years came and stole her notebook. But that didn't happen in the first place, she reminded herself. It was Sirius who stole it. Oh, who cares about who stole her stuff. She had them now. And she was going to be maid of honor and Remus and Ella's wedding. This day just keeps getting better and better.

The whistle woke everybody out of the stunned silence. Light chatter and gossip broke out amongst the crowd.

"Ella," Lily whispered, "are you pregnant?" Issy was near them, and hearing this, shrieked,

"I get to be godmother too!!!!!" Lily put her face in her hands. Ella's mouth opened even wider. And Remus, he was not in good shape at all. He had absolutely no recollection of asking Ella to marry him. So either he had memory loss…or Ella had fake memories. And now she was saying she was pregnant…oh jeesh…he had no recollection of that either…which proved his memory theory…wait…she could be CHEATING???? Oh, she was in trouble.

James and Peter were completely shocked. How could Remus keep such a big secret from them??? Sirius, on the other hand was shocked, but not at Remus getting married or Ella being pregnant. No, he was more shocked at how Remus already did that. He thought Remus was one of those people who waited forever, unlike him and James. Well, anyway. "Welcome to the club, Remus ol' buddy."

This caused Remus to go even redder.

The train conductor was getting annoyed…it was late, and the kids weren't even on the train. "Er, hate to er…break this er…moment but, we have to go now, or I'll leave. In fact I would have left already but you see, there are no kids on here, so there is a bit of a problem." Hogwarts students started to get on, gossiping to their friends. "Ella's pregnant! That was un-called for!" "They are getting married! Finally!" "I never knew those two were like that. But I guess I have seen them make-out in the hallway…" Slowly, the Marauders and Lily, Ella, and Issy got on the train, waiting for a long explanation from Ella and Remus.

**A/N: So…what'd you think??? I decided to try my hand at writing without the notes. Oh and sorry about the long two month wait. –Dodges tomatoes- I will update faster hopefully. Hope you liked it. REVIEW!!!**


	14. Annie Fletcher

**Disclaimer: No, don't own Harry Potter or anything related. Issy, Ella, and Garret, however, ****are**** MINE!**

**Note: Yes, I have not updated since October. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I have been busy beyond belief, and when I'm not…I tend to not write…so very sorry. I shall (I made a New Year's resolution to update more often, along with about a million others.) update much more, or at least try to. Anyway, I should now write, because I have made you wait forever.**

Annie Fletcher, seventh year beauty queen and gossip guru of Hufflepuff, flounced into the compartment her best friends, Monique and Gabriela La Cruz, and Katie Perry, were occupying. Her other friend, Jocelyn Parker, was at the prefect meeting.

She sat down, and immediately her friends stopped rambling about pointless subjects and listened intently for whatever Annie had to say.

"As you've heard, Hogwarts' 'legendary' couple is apparently getting married."

They nodded their heads in understanding. Annie had been speculating the marriage between Remus and Ella for quite a while, saying that it was 'bound to happen sometime with the way they act.' They didn't exactly knew what she meant by that, but they understood that Remus and Ella were getting married sometime.

"And you know how we strive to be legendary, like we have been before."

They remembered when they had indeed been legendary. Lately though, they weren't, which meant the attention of the male population had dropped dramatically, and they didn't like that.

"So this is our chance to become legendary again."

They grinned.

"We need to create a rumor."

Katie raised her hand. Annie called on her. "You mean, like, a rumor? A rumor like, Ella's like, pregnant with, like, chickens or something?"

Annie put her head in her hands for a short moment. "No, Katie. A believable rumor."

"Ohhh." Katie smiled. Annie didn't return the gesture.

"Jocelyn is already investigating the relationship between Lily and Remus, which I think would be a good place to start."

They nodded their heads eagerly.

"We somehow have to intertwine James and Sirius into this rumor, because their downfall is crucial."

The three nodded, remembering how Sirius had cheated on all of them at one time, and how James had dumped Annie because he wanted to be with Lily. Or at least try to be with Lily.

"Soo…any ideas?"

As Annie Fletcher was creating a rumor, Remus and Lily were walking to the prefect's compartment. They were each silent, neither saying anything because of the shock they felt. Remus was trying to remember even the faintest memory of asking her to marry him. He was panicking. Massively. She thought she was engaged, and she may have been pregnant, depending on rather she cheated on him. He hadn't at all wanted to go to this stupid prefect meeting, but maybe, just maybe, Lily knew something. He kept waiting for her to say something, but she never did, and he didn't really want to start a conversation. What if she was mad at him? He didn't know why she would be, but whatever. And, what would happen once they started talking. What if she didn't know anything? Or if she knew too much, like the name of the guy she was cheating with. He didn't want to know, which is why he wasn't talking to her.

Lily couldn't believe it. Ella and Remus were getting married. She'd always suspected they would, but now they were having a kid. They weren't even close to being done with school. Would Ella have to drop out? Jeesh. This was horrible. Absolutely horrible. Did they know how hard having a kid was? And did they have any class??? How come they didn't get married first??? Okay, that wouldn't be any better, because then they'd be married at such a young age. This was a nightmare. How could they—wait. Maybe she wasn't pregnant. Duh, Lily. You had just thought they were. But they might not be…Well, only one way to find out.

"Remus…" Lily said, unsure of what to say next. How to address such a question? "Did you and Ella ever…well…you know?"

"NO! I mean…er, no. Not that I can remember at least. I mean, maybe I have memory loss or something…" Remus said, shocked that they were actually talking.

"Well, that's good," said Lily, who was relieved that all she had to worry about was these two fools getting married at sixteen.

Remus, however, did not think this was good. At all, for that matter. "LILY??!?! How is that GOOD?!?! SHE IS PLAINLY CHEATING!!!!"

"Whoa Remus," Lily said, shaken from this outrageous outburst, "She's not cheating on you. I just thought since, you know, you're getting married, that maybe it's because of something in a broom closet going too far. Like it did that one time."

"Lily…could you drop THAT!!! It's been nearly three months. Seriously, all of you, you just won't give it up will you?" said Remus, who was really getting agitated.

"Sorrreeee Remus, jeesh. It was classic though. Two goody-two-shoes, a broom closet, and some suspicious noises. Put them together you get a very—"

"LILY!" Remus interrupted, "Enough. We are supposed to be talking about me and Ella!"

"Wha—Oh yeah. Heh. Oh yeah. Anyway, as I was saying. Ella is not cheating on you. She loves you, and apparently you do too. Enough to get married, in fact,"

"I do not remember asking her…"

"Maybe she imagined it. Ella can be like that, you know,"

"She—she can?"

"Duh. I thought you knew that."

"Er. Whatever. Anyway. I don't remember asking her at all."

"Maybe you didn't. Maybe she imagined it. Or made it up. Who knows?"

"All I know is I'm talking to her when I get back from the prefect meeting."

"Well, so am I. I need to talk to her about getting married early. And have kids in your teens. Mistake, mistake, mistake. Wait a minute. I need to talk to you to. You are getting married and having kids."

"Lily, no I'm not. At least, I don't believe I am. And hope I'm not…"

"It doesn't matter, I'm giving you the talk regardless."

"Lily, you do know I'm older than you. I—"

"Remus, shut up. I don't care. You need to know the dangers of—"

"LILY! I UNDERSTAND!!!"

"Jeesh, touché Remus. Grouchy much? I'm simply trying to h-e-l-p you. Not kill you or anything.

"Sometimes it seems that you are. By embarrassment."

"I am not Voldemort. Gosh. Sometimes I think you think I am…"

"Lily, I do not think you are Voldemort. He kills in a different way. You kill be embarrassment. Did you see how those first years were looking at us? I mean—"

"Remus, do you really care about what little first years think? You that vain?"

"I am not vain. If anyone's vain it's Sirius."

"You are so right. What's with the hair?"

"Who? Sirius's?"

"Yeah, it's like all sticky-outy or whatever. He looks like he was electrocuted."

"I know, that's what James and I keep trying to tell him. But he's just so vain—"

"That's not really vain. It's more, stubborn. Or something like that."

"I think it's because of what Rowan Davis said. He's been trying to date her forever, or rather, sleep with her. And she keeps turning him down, you know? So this one day he hears her talking about some band, or something, and apparently they have sticky-outy hair. So he decided to try it so she'd date him."

"He's so stupid."

"Yep."

"Gosh. I mean seriously. Rowan Davis? She can't tell which foot is her right one… Can't he do any better than that?"

"Yeah, he can, but they are easy. If you know what I mean."

"I unfortunately do know what you mean. Ew."

"Weren't you just the one who wanted to talk to me about—"

"Yeah, whatever Remus. It's totally different, you know? What I'm trying to tell you is—"

"Lily, please. I understand. I don't need the info you want to tell me. I get it."

"Fine. Be that way."

"Lily, stop sticking your tongue out at me. It's so childish."

"Trust you to know what's childish and what's not, since you know, you are having a kid."

"Lily Evans. DROP IT!"

"Fine, Mr. Grouchy-pants."

"I am not grouchy"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are t—oomph! Where'd this wall come from?!?!!?"

"Oh…er…looks like we are at the end of the train."

"What?!?! THE PREFECT COMPARTMENT IS AT THE OTHER SIDE!!!!!! I AM NEVER LATE!!!!"

"Hey. Settle down Lily!!"

"Do NOT tell ME to settle DOWN!!!!!"

"Lil—OW!!! That hurt!!!"

"Deserved it!"

"Did no—HEY WAIT UP!!!!"

**A few minutes later**

"Oww. Jeesh Remus! You didn't have to run into me!!"

"You stopped too suddenly Lily!!!"

"Oh be qu—"

"Where have you two been?" Both Lily and Remus turn around to look straight into Amelia Bones, who is currently leading the prefect meeting (As Hector Davies tries to schmooze up to Jocelyn Parker, who's more interested in why Lily Evans and Remus Lupin are late.).

"Oh, Amelia. Sorry. We were…umm…talking,"

"Just talking??" asks Jocelyn Parker, who takes her job of gathering gossip very seriously.

"Er, yeah Jocelyn…" Remus said.

"About what exactly? Your unborn child? Or your upcoming marriage?" asked Jocelyn.

Remus appeared to be flustered. "N-No…we were just er, talking."

"About your relationship then?" Lily and Remus immediately jump farther apart from each other.

"WHAT??!?!"

"Apparently so. This will make Annie v-e-r-y happy."

"No. We have no relationship. Don't make something up. Please Jocelyn," Lily pleaded, not wanting Ella to tear out her eyes and burn them on a stick.

"I'm not making anything up. Nothing. You just said it." Lily glared at Jocelyn, who simply grinned evilly.

Remus sighed. "Jocelyn, you don't understand. There is nothing between me and Lily. Nada. Nein. We don't exist. We are FRIENDS. This is already a huge mess, so—"

Amelia glared. "Would you three PLEASE join the meeting. I don't need to know about your private lives. And Jocelyn, get a magazine to record all this gossip if it is so important, it's really getting on my nerves. Please, you are such children." Lily and Remus shut up and sat down, and Jocelyn continued to write a rumor about Lily-and-Remus.

"So, what is a plan for the Valentine's ball? We all know that the Christmas one was a disaster. So please, have a better plan. Any ideas?" asked Amelia.

"Maybe we could have a masquerade ball," Lucy Macon, a Ravenclaw fifth year, suggested.

Amelia shook her head. "No, we always have them."

"Hey, Amelia, we could have a beach party," suggested Hector Davies, for obvious reasons.

"Hector, we are not having a beach party. Jeesh, you are such a pervert…"

As Lily and Remus were in their prefect meeting, James, Peter, and Ella were sitting silently in the compartment they both got. Sirius and Issy, as usual, were back to fighting about her cookies and notebook.

Ella could NOT believe Remus and Lily. They had gone behind HER back, GARRET'S back, to get MARRIED. And now, everybody thought she was pregnant because LILY made it up. She didn't quite know why. She already had Remus, so why make up something about his ex-girlfriend being pregnant? Would she do ANYTHING for attention?

Peter would have been trying to think about Ella and Remus, but well, staring at Issy was his priority at the moment. He had sincerely missed her during break.

James stared at Ella. She appeared to be murderous. He didn't know why. She was getting married to her boyfriend whom she was inseparable from, and she was pregnant with his child. And wasn't being pregnant supposed to be the best time of their life? Wait…James sighed. He really had to stop reading his mother's Cosmo magazine. But it was just so tempting…

"Do you think it's impossible for Hector to not be a perv? I mean please. Did you hear him talking to that little fifth year???" said Lily as she and Remus walked into the room.

Remus laughed. "It's impossible. I'd hate to think if his kids are the same. But please. Amelia isn't any better. I can't believe she wants to have an actual Valentine Ball, Valentine-themed. How cheesy?"

"Totally cheesy. I mean—OW ELLA!!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!!!! OW OW OW OW OW!!!!" yelled Lily, clutching her foot.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Hey, Ella. Why'd you hit—ME!!!!!!!! JEESH! WHAT'D WE DO?!?!"

"YEAH??? WHAT'D WE DO?OW!!! STOP!" Lily screeched in pain.

Ella glared at them. "Don't go all clueless on me!!! How could you do that to me??? To Garret?? And it's not just a simple affair, you are GETTING MARRIED."

"Wait…what? I—I didn't. I mean. Lily and I. We don't exist. Like, as a couple. I never proposed to anybody…" said Remus. This had caught James attention, who was listening intently, but as you can guess, the other three still had none of the faintest idea that Lily and Remus were even in the room at all.

"Wait, you and Lily?? You aren't involved?" asked Ella, anger slowly dissolving from her face.

"Nope, we aren't. I mean, no offence Remus, but, er, it would be awkward. Very awkward. And kind of nasty. If you ask me," said Lily.

Remus nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Oh…well…then," Ella trailed off, looking around the room almost to find an excuse about being so stupid.

"Now, about this pregnancy thing…" said Remus.

"Not pregnant. Never was. Hope to be in the far future," said Ella.

"Phew! I still need to lecture you. I mean, do you know the dangers of—" said Lily.

"Lily, please." Remus interrupted.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Just, wait till you are married. So having kids when, well, you are in school doesn't become a problem." Lily replied.

"Er. Okay Lily," Ella said in a flustered manner.

"And I'm sorry about today," said Lily.

"Me too, Ella." Remus smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I just think that everything, well, I don't know what I think about everything…" Ella said softly.

"Ella…you are so weird," Lily grinned.

"Yeah, you are, but that's what I love about you," said Remus.

"Oh Remus, I just love you," Ella said and walked over to Remus and began kissing him.

"Guys, please, wait till we get to Hogwarts where we have broom closets for you..." said Lily.

"Yeah, really. Lily, sometimes I feel like we are the only ones who understand each other," said James dreamily.

"In your dreams, Potter," snapped Lily.

"You are in my dreams, you know," he grinned. Lily looked positively disgusted.

"Um, ew?" Lily grimaced.

"I find it amazing," James grinned. Lily, forgetting their agreement, hexed him in disgust.

As Ella and Remus were making out, and James and Lily were dueling, Issy had finally won her cookies and notebook back. Sirius was sulking, and Peter was staring once again.

"So, doesn't this remind you oddly of a lot of times. James and Lily fighting, Ella and Remus kissing, and us just sitting here." said Issy.

"You think we should stop them?" asked Peter.

"I dunno. What do you think Sirius?" questioned Issy. "Sirius? Oh please, stop sulking. You are such a child. And sticking your tongue out at me makes you look stupid. Yes, stupid Sirius. You--"

"Shut up Issy. You are so unfair. They were mine," growled Sirius.

"Just drop it Sirius. Please. It is childish, and girls don't like childish guys, you know, from a voice of experience." said Issy. Sirius shut up, because, of course, he would stop everything that made girls hate him.

"So, you think we should stop them, because Lily and James might kill each other, and Ella and Remus look very awkward..." said Issy.

"Sure, I'll take Lily and James. And you two can take Ella and Remus. They may be fighting but they look almost tired, and Remus is a werewolf, and frankly, I don't want to get bitten or anything."

"Gosh Sirius, always choose the best for yourself, not for the good of the people," said Issy, who was heading over to Ella and Remus.

"Yep, that's me..." said Sirius.

**A few minutes later...**

"Seriously, that was so unclassy to interrupt our kissing session," snapped Ella.

"Unclassy?? We didn't want you to have twins!" said Issy matter-o-factly.

"Oh...about that...Issy, we aren't engaged, Lily and Remus aren't engaged, and I am not pregnant," said Ella.

"I was joking, smart one," giggled Issy. Ella looked embarrassed.

"I knew that." She snapped.

"I don't think you did," Lily grinned.

And just like that, everything was back to normal, but not for long.

**Note: ****Sorry for not updating for ages. ****Eek.**** I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Review!**

**-Jenny**


	15. Soccer Players and Hector Davies

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd have something better to do than this. I'd be well, I don't know, but something else. So yeah, I don't own it. But Issy, Ella, Hector, and the Gossip Queens are ****mineee****, and only mine.**

**Note: Sorry for taking forever to update, but, it's faster than last time. I've just been really busy (lie…but what else am I supposed to say?) and well, I couldn't think of anything to write. So then, by a stroke of luck, as I was walking aimlessly around my house, I thought, oh yes, what a good idea. Now, you probably want to hear about this fabulous idea, right? Well, it's not so fabulous, but, it will get another chapter out there. So, here it is.**

**Friday, Great Hall, 8:03 P.M.**

Annie Fletcher was giddy with excitement. Not just giddy, but _giddy. _She was finally getting that perfect girl and her friends, but most of all the Marauders back for everything they had done to her and her friends in the past.

This morning she had woken up, feeling dreadful because it was the second half of 7th year, and that meant N.E.W.T's. (Which reminded her, she needed to talk to that smart Ravenclaw. What was his name? Brian? Bob? Bill? Oh well, he wouldn't care if she called him Paul. All she had to do was shake her long wavy brown hair and blink her strangely violet eyes, and boom, she'd have a tutor. Well, a tutor with benefits.) Anyway, today was looking to be one of the best days in her life.

See, she had told everyone at the Ravenclaw table about the unfortunate incident with those Gryffindor 6th years. Well, she'd lied quite a bit.

She'd told everyone that Ella was pregnant with Remus's child, but he was in love and getting married to Lily Evans, but she was really dating James and Sirius. Together. Threesome, anyone?

She smiled. Not only had she done that, she'd told Professor McGonagall out of the 'goodness of her heart.'

She'd said that Professor McGonagall should really talk to Ella, because of her pregnancy, and to Remus and Lily about their relationship. She'd also told her about Lily's frequent affairs with James and Sirius, and that something really had to be done.

They'd be here any second, and Annie just couldn't wait.

**Friday, ****T****he**** carriage on the way to the Great Hall, 8:05 P.M.**

"…So, you think Ella and Remus have done the deed?" said Sirius. The Marauders and Ella, Lily and Issy had gotten a carriage together. Currently, Ella and Remus were having a quick make-out session before they had to go into the Great Hall, James and Peter were staring at their loves, and Sirius, Lily, and Issy were having a pretty amusing conversation.

"Probably not, you pervert. Do you seriously think they are the type?" Issy questioned, but began to have second thoughts as she watched Ella and Remus's snogging session. "And really, do you have to such a pervert all the time? And laugh insanely when the word 'serious' is mentioned?"

"Issy, you have to learn that Sirius is always a pervert, and always laughs at that. It's a fact of life. Like you go to Madam Mullins when you have a knife sticking out of your arm, you know?" answered Lily, who was causally looking at her Charms textbook.

Issy had a mischievous glint in her eye. "You mean, like Voldemort is a psychopath?"

"Yeah, like that," said Lily.

"Like Muggle soccer players are so hot?" said Issy, smiling. This got Lily to look up from her book.

"Yeah. When did you see a soccer game?" asked Lily.

"My brother, the idiot, is obsessed with Muggles, you know, since _Amber_ is a freaking Muggle-born," said Issy irritably. Her older brother was getting married to a Muggle-Born, and was forever trying to impress Amber's parents. So far, he'd crashed a car, gotten lost on a train, broken a blender, set the stove on fire, and fried the stereo. It wasn't pretty.

"Amber…?" Lily trailed off in a questioning sort of way.

"You know, his fiancée," Issy answered.

"Oh, yeah," said Lily.

"Yeah, anyway, he watched this soccer game so when he went over to _Amber's _house, he could impress her parents. I just happened to be there, and I was deathly bored, so I watched it. I'm glad I did. Soccer players are _hot. _Especially when they take their shirts off after they scored a goal," Issy smiled devilishly, with that dreamy glint in her eye.

"Oh my gosh, I know. So sexy. Especially when they have six-packs and are all sweaty…I just want to grab them and snog their brains out," Lily sighed. James made a mental note to become a soccer player, get a six-pack, and be all sweaty so she'd snog _his _brains out.

"I know, yum. They are so devilishly good looking, I mean--," said Issy, before she was rudely interrupted by Sirius, who had recovered from his laughing attack.

"And you call ME the pervert."

"Yes, we call you the pervert."

Sirius shook his head. "I wasn't going to ask, but since I'm the 'pervert,' are there any girls in this Muggle sport of soccer?"

"Yes," Issy sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"So when they take off their shirts…"

"They'd wear BRAS under their shirts, so even if they took their shirts off, you'd still not be able to see anything," said Lily. This caused Sirius's face to fall a little bit. So, in order to talk about his favorite thing, he changed the subject.

"I mean seriously," he paused there to chuckle a bit, "do you think Ella and Remus have…?"

"Ew, is that all you care ABOUT???!!" yelled Issy, who began to stand up but bumped her head on the carriage roof.

"Issy, calm down," Issy glared in Lily's direction, "But I can't help but wonder too…" said Lily.

"See Issy, I'm not the only one who wonders these things. I'd like to know if my friend over there," Sirius pointed to Remus who was snogging Ella, "joined the club James and I joined long ago. And, if he did, if we should focus on Peter." At the mention of his name, Peter jumped up, hit _his_ head on the carriage roof, sat back down again, and figured this conversation wasn't worth his time, and went back to staring at Issy.

"We don't have to worry, because none of us have joined this said club," said Lily. Issy jumped a little, and began staring intently at the tree that was out the carriage window. "Right Issy? Issy??? ISSY!" yelled Lily.

"Well…that's not _completely _true…" said Issy nervously. At the mention of this, Sirius gave his full attention to Issy.

"Completely true…care to explain?" said Lily in a dangerous tone.

"Umm, well, see, I _might_ have…" Issy trailed off, suddenly becoming interested in Remus's foot.

"You either did or you didn't, Issy," said Lily.

"Okay, I did. It was a long time ago, and I shouldn't have, but I did, and it's over now, so no worries."

"No worries! Who was it with???" asked an interested Lily. This startled Issy, because she was preparing herself for a lecture, but, this was uncalled for.

"Umm…" said Issy.

"Not Ryan Bond I hope. He's an idiot," said Lily

"Heh, no. He wanted to, but I said no. Which was probably why we broke up. Anyway, it was with…er…Hector Davies," said Issy.

"HECTOR DAVIES!!!" Sirius and Lily both yelled at the same time.

"Well, I know he's a jerk and all, but it was after a Quidditch game. And he's soooo tall, and soooo tan and muscular. Once you come within the vicinity of him, it's impossible to resist." Peter made a mental note to become tall, tan, and muscular.

"Issy, I resisted today in the prefect meeting," said Lily

"I meant alone silly--," said Issy.

"As much as I hate to break up Remus and Ellas' snogging session, James and Peters' staring session, and most of all, our conversation, but I must, because we have been here for over ten minutes. The feast has probably already started," said Sirius. There was what seemed like a stampede of feet and people passing by Sirius and then, he looked, and saw that everyone had left.

"Hey guys, WAIT UP!"

Little did they know that upon entering the Great Hall, they would be greeted with an unexpected surprise. One that they should have seen coming.

**Friday, Great Hall, 8:23 P.M.**

"Where are those blasted Marauders and their girlfriends?" asked Monique La Cruz.

"I told you, this is good, Monique. Then when they do finally arrive, it will make Annie's story even more juicy!" said Gabriela, her twin sister.

"Gabriela, I don't care. I want it to happen _now!!!!_ I'm _tired_ of waiting," whined Monique. The La Cruz twins were extremely spoiled, and not exactly patient.

"Trust me, it will be better," said Gabriela.

"I don't care! I want it NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!" yelled Monique. They were extremely impatient, actually.

"Monique, settle down!" yelled Gabriela.

"NO! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE ABOUT YOU!!! Gabriela this. Gabriela that. It's never about ME!!!" shrieked Monique. And insanely jealous of everything.

"Mon please! Settle down," yelled Gabriela.

"Mon? Who's Mon?" asked Monique (Mon). And not exactly smart.

Annie diverted her attention from the twins to Katie and Jocelyn.

"Like, oh my gawd Jocelyn. You know that one guy? Hector or something…well anyway, so we are kind of dating? And like, he is so hot," said Katie.

"Mmhmm. Go on," said Jocelyn, who was apparently writing down what Katie was saying.

"So he's like, oh my gawd, so are so hot too! I mean, like, we have _everything_ in common…" said Katie. Sometimes Annie wondered why she was friends with such stupid idiots. Well, they were cute, so it was the fab five. She _had_ to be friends with them. It was a like, practically a law.

Annie was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of the doors to the Great Hall opening. She looked up. Coming in were the Marauders and the three girls, and Professor McGonagall was making her way towards them. The Great Hall was silent. She couldn't help but let the devilish grin slide on her face. Bingo.

Everyone had thought they'd be ruined, but things never work out as planned.

**A/N: It's a cliffhanger. I do enjoy cliffhangers.**

**But don't worry, I'll update soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! (Enough to review)**

**-Jenny.**


	16. Food Fights and Mutant Farm Animals

**I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't ****recognize ****from the series is mine.**

**Friday, 9:39 P.M., Great Hall**

"I am going to kill Annie Fletcher and her dumb friends," Issy stated. Sitting at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table were the Marauders and the girls, noticeably missing three people. After they had walked in to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall had confronted Remus, Ella, and Lily and asked to see them in private. They had been missing ever since.

Shocked at what had happened, the remainder of the Marauders and Issy made their way over to the table, being stared at and whispered about the whole time. The Great Hall was filled with first years to seventh years alike gossiping about Ella and Remus getting married because she was pregnant with his child but he was really in love and having an affair with Lily. But apparently, Lily was secretly having an affair with James and Sirius, too.

Annie Fletcher had flipped her hair at least ten times in their direction, and she had grinned at them, and even pouted her lips once. It was clear that she was behind this.

So now they sat there, trying to ignore the gossiping people all around them and just eat their food.

Sirius put down the turkey leg he was munching on. Despite the day's events, he still managed to scarf down what seemed like a whole pig, half a turkey, three potatoes, treacle tart, apple pie, and was still working. "James, me and Lily—"

James interrupted him. "I know that you and Lily aren't dating or whatever. I mean, you and Lily? That's like…your mom and my dad." Sirius frowned. He didn't exactly enjoy that his relationship with Lily was being compared to his mother and Mr. Potter's relationship. He and Lily didn't hate each other's guts.

"Don't you think that's harsh?" Sirius asked. James raised an eyebrow. "Come on, have you seen my mother?"

By James expression, he had seen Sirius's mother. "Okay, that was harsh. Please don't tell Lily I compared her to your mother. She'd hate me forever, as if she doesn't already."

"She doesn't hate you, mate. She's just…" Sirius paused, thinking of a word that could correctly explain James and Lily's relationship. "…Strange."

James shook his head. "She hates me. I can see why, too, after what I said on the train."

Sirius grabbed a piece of ham, ate it, and grinned. "What'd you say to her?"

James grinned too. "I said I dreamed about her."

"You dream about her? About what?" Issy asked, bracing herself for the answer.

James grinned even wider, and winked at her. "I think you know." Issy looked purely disgusted.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but instead glared in the direction of Annie Fletcher, who had smirked at them once again. Her friends imitated her, and smirked as well.

Issy narrowed her eyes. "Look at them! I could just kill them!!!!"

"You've already said that," pointed out Peter.

"I don't care, because I COULD JUST KILL THEM!" cried Issy, throwing her fork that she was using to attempt eating a potato.

"How do you plan on killing them?" asked Sirius, generally interested.

"I'm not going to Azkaban for those little snobby, ugly, fat, idiots, so I will kindly write a polite note to You-Know-Who asking for him to kill Annie Fletcher, Jocelyn Parker, Monique and Gabriella La Cruz, and Katie Perry in the most brutal way imaginable," said Issy matter-of-factly.

James stabbed his chicken. "Good luck with that."

"I will make it happen. They deserve nothing more. You know what? They aren't even good enough for him to kill them. I would instead ask for some novice Death Eater to do the job instead."

"You must really hate them," said Peter.

"You think?" Issy snapped.

"Um…" trailed off Peter, who then refrained from saying anything else that night. He didn't exactly like being snapped at by the girl he liked.

"See, I just pity them," said Sirius, his mouth full once again with a sugar cookie.

Issy's eyes blazed. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU PITY THOSE STUCK-UP SNOBS?"

"Whoa, settle down there Dizzy Issy," said Sirius, putting his hands up.

"Call me Dizzy Issy one more time," snapped Issy.

Sirius pushed his chair back. "Okay, I won't call you that anymore. Just let me tell my story."

"Fine, as long as it involves them being torn apart limb by limb and having them burnt and fed to mutant chickens that have ultra-killer laser beams on their beaks," said Issy. She crossed her arms and sank into her chair.

"Um…my story doesn't have any mutant farm animals of any sort," said Sirius.

"Then make it have some, or I won't listen," demanded Issy.

"Um, okay then," said Sirius. Issy looked satisfied, so he went on. "Okay, so, I pity them because I went out with four of them at the same time. I could have gone out with all five if I wanted, but Jocelyn ain't that cute, no offense to her and that boring reddish brown hair and cow-like figure. Anyway, they had absolutely no clue that I was four-timing them. And it's not like I was all that secret about it. I would leave randomly from a date with one of them to go to another. I was even in the same restaurant with Monique and Gabriela. They are way too stupid to even be qualified as stupid. And frankly, I don't think this whole rumor will last that long," said Sirius. Issy glared. "Oh yes, another reason why I pity them is because they are going to be eaten by mutant cows," added Sirius with a grin.

"Mutant chickens," corrected Issy.

"Mutant chickens AND mutant cows," said Sirius.

Issy smiled. "The more mutant farm animals, the better." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I didn't think Annie was that bad when I dated her," James said thoughtfully.

Sirius chuckled. "Annie was your first, of course you thought she was a flawless goddess."

"True," replied James.

"Ew, Annie was your FIRST?!!?!" stammered Issy.

James put his fork down. "Yeah, she was, Miss Hector-was-my-first. And anyway, I dumped her, didn't I?"

"Hey! I didn't think you were listening!!" cried Issy.

"I was in the same carriage as you, you know," James pointed out.

Issy stamped her foot. "So? That doesn't mean you can listen to our private conversations!"

"How can I not? You shouted it loud enough for Beauxbatons to hear, and we were practically three feet away from each other," replied James.

"I thought you were too busy staring at Lily's chest!" exclaimed Issy, throwing her knife in the air. It nearly landed on a fifth year's shoulder, who glared and stabbed the knife into the table.

"I can do two things at once," responded James, grinning arrogantly.

"No you can't! You are a guy! Guys are stupid!" shrieked Issy.

"Then how did I manage to remain staring at Lily AND hear you say you lost it to Hector Davies? Explain that," demanded James.

Issy grinned mischievously. "You must be a girl then."

Sirius laughed. "Ooh, James. Burn. Burn like fire."

"You are saying, Sirius, you have never ever done two things at once?" James asked.

"Yep," said Sirius, smiling. Issy giggled.

"But…but…" stammered James.

"Case closed, James. You are a girl, and nothing you can say will change that," grinned Issy.

James smirked. "Ahh, nothing I can say, but what about what I could do to prove to you that I am indeed a member of the male species."

"I FEEL ASSUALTED! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERV!" shrieked Issy, who then began to run around the Gryffindor table.

"Ooh, nice comeback James," commented Sirius.

"Thanks bro," replied James, who was also watching Issy run around like a maniac.

"You guys are too mean to her," said Peter, frowning.

James decided Peter needed a boost. "Dude, just ask her out already."

Peter sighed. "She'd say no, and you know that."

"You don't know that," said James.

"Yes, I do, because she is going out with Wyatt Hill," said Peter sadly.

"Stalker," coughed Sirius.

"Shut up. I'm going to bed. You guys make me feel like crap," said Peter, getting up.

"What'd we do?" asked James as Peter walked away.

"I dunno, he's been moody lately—Ooh look! Cheese puffs!" said Sirius, sprinting to go and get his beloved cheese puffs.

"I am surrounded by idiots. Where are you Lily???" cried James. He stood up, and walked out of the hall, going to find something to distract him.

**Friday, 9:55 P.M. Professor McGonagall's Private Office**

Well, Lily at the current moment was in Professor McGonagall's office along with Ella and Remus, being questioned like there was no end.

Professor McGonagall had explained the story she had heard, which was that Ella was pregnant with Remus's child, and they were getting married for that reason. She had also heard that Remus was really in love with Lily, and was having a "torrid" affair with her. And she also advised Lily to choose one of the boys, and not all three.

Now, there had been misunderstandings between them, but Lily wondered how Annie had heard of Ella's speculations about Remus and herself. She knew Issy had shouted loud enough for Scotland to hear that Ella was getting "married" to Remus, and that Lily had thought Ella was "pregnant." But Lily had no clue how Annie had figured out that Ella had thought Lily and Remus were dating. Or did she simply guess? And how did she know about James liking Lily? Wait, everyone knew. She shook her head in despair. It was too much for Lily. She was on the verge of tears. She didn't cry a lot, but the combination of being thought as a slut, being questioned endlessly by Professor McGonagall, Garret probably wanting to kill her, and being simply hungry had made her probably the most emotional she had felt in years. She just wanted to scream.

"Now, is this all true?" asked Professor McGonagall for what seemed like the 80th time.

"Did you ever question your source?" snapped Lily.

"Don't use that tone with me, and my source is trustworthy," scolded Professor McGonagall.

"If it's that bloody Annie Fletcher, then she's not," growled Lily. Professor McGonagall blushed.

"And why wouldn't she be?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Because she made it up," snapped Remus. Remus felt like crap. Everyone thought he was a two-timing scoundrel, which he wasn't. He could almost hear people in the Great Hall gossiping. It would have been remained quiet, even forgotten, if it hadn't been for Annie Fletcher. Oh, he could kill her right now.

"And how do you know this?" questioned Professor McGonagall.

"Because it didn't happen," said Lily.

"It didn't, did it? Well, explain your side of the story then," ordered Professor McGonagall.

Lily started, "Well, Ella was joking about the whole engagement part. It's just that everyone heard and thought it was true. But it isn't because Remus didn't ask her to marry him, right?"

"I didn't," said Remus.

"So, when she said that, I thought it was because she was pregnant which she's not, right?" explained Lily.

"Right?" she asked again.

"RIGHT?" Lily shrieked.

"What?? Oh, no, I'm not," Ella finally replied. Ella was freaking out, something she had done a lot today. Everyone thought she was getting married to some two-timer just because she was pregnant. Hello? Wouldn't this make you panic?

"Yeah, but everyone believed it. And then Annie told everyone, and added that something was going on between me and James and Sirius, which nothing is. And nothing is going on between me and Remus either, seeing as I have a boyfriend and I'm not the type to cheat."

"So I take it there is nothing going on between you and Remus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"She just said that nothing was, and she's right," Remus said. Professor McGonagall blushed a little bit, but didn't say anything.

"I would talk to Annie about this if I were you, Professor," advised Lily.

"Well, you are trustworthy students. I will ask Miss Fletcher tomorrow morning. I will ask you to come back to my office tomorrow or the next day to give you results. For now you are excused. Today has been tiring, I advise you get lots of rest. Good night," said Professor McGonagall.

"Night, Professor," said Lily. The three of them rose, making their way to the Great Hall, hoping to see their friends there.

"God, thank Merlin that's over," said Remus.

"That was the easy part," cried. Lily, "We still have to face the school."

"Uh...I'll wait till tomorrow," squeaked Ella, and then she ran away towards the Gryffindor common room.

"You should go after her," said Lily.

"Why me?" asked Remus, who just wanted to hang out with friends and eat and forget this ever happened.

"Maybe because she loves you, and you can comfort her better than I can and I have to talk to Garret. See you tomorrow," sighed Lily.

"Fine! And uh, good luck with talking to Garret," he said as he walked away.

Lily walked in silence the rest of the way to the Great Hall, mind in turmoil. She didn't know how Garret would take it, but knowing him, he'd be angrier than well, he'd be very angry. The doors came into view, she took a breath, and opened them.

**Friday, 10:23 P.M, Great Hall**

She saw Sirius eating at the Gryffindor table, so she made her way over there.

"Well, if it isn't Remus's mistress. And my apparent girlfriend that I'm sharing with James," smirked Sirius. This earned him a smack on the head. "Hey! That hurt!" he shouted, but upon seeing the look in Lily's eyes, added "But I guess I deserved it."

"That's better. Where is that Fletcher bitch and her brainless friends? Did they get eaten by carnivorous goats?" asked Lily, sighing.

"They went to the Hufflepuff dorm I suspect. By the way you and Issy both asked that and both wanted them to be devoured by mutant or carnivorous farm animals. I see why you two are good friends," observed Sirius.

"Uh, thank you? Speaking of Issy, where is she?" questioned Lily.

"Well, she ran around the Great Hall for a while. As she was doing this, Wyatt Hill saw her, and they kissed for a bit. Professor Lundy threw them out, and they have been gone ever since. My expert opinion tells me they have gone to one of Hogwart's accommodating broom closets," Sirius said, taking a bite of a lemon square.

"Oh," replied Lily.

"Peter went up to the dorm because he was depressed that Issy was going out with Wyatt and not him. I dunno where James went. When I came back from getting a few cheese puffs, he was gone," announced Sirius.

"Nice to know," answered Lily.

"It is, isn't it? Such great facts, it blows my mind. I am in awe of how interesting it is," added Sirius. Lily gave him a questioning look. He ignored it. "Cheese puff?"

"Um, no thank you. Have you seen Garret?" asked Lily.

"Isn't that him right there? The one with the faux-hawk," Sirius pointed in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

"He does not have a faux-hawk, Sirius," said Lily.

"Sure looks like it…it's all, I dunno, poofy-like," Sirius argued.

Lily rolled her eyes. "And like yours is any better?"

"Mine is modeled after a band—"

Lily interrupted him. "That Rowan Davis likes, right?"

"Oh fine, ruin my fun. Yes, the one Rowan likes," snapped Sirius.

"Why do you even like her? She's such a ditz," observed Lily.

"Less ditzy than 'Fab Five,'" pointed out Sirius.

"True," agreed Lily.

"Plus, I admire her ability to look good every day," added Sirius. Lily whacked him. "Hey! That hurt!" cried Sirius.

"You are such a sleaze bag, and not to mention a wimp," said Lily. Sirius glared at her.

"Baby," giggled Lily.

"Shut up," snapped Sirius.

"Touché, touché," sang Lily. Sirius realized that Lily could sing quite well.

"Shouldn't you be with your beloved Remus, Lily Lupin? Hey, that has a ring to it."

"Oh no you did not!" said Lily in mock anger.

"Oh yes I did," replied Sirius.

"You are so going to get it!" cried Lily.

"Bring it on, sista," taunted Sirius. Lily threw a tomato (where'd that come from) towards him. He caught it and chucked it at her. She dodged it, and picked up half of a potato and launched it in his direction. It hit him in the head, and nearby spectators (namely, three second year stalkers-of-Sirius-Black) giggled in an uncontrolled fashion. Lily threw her fist up in triumph, and Sirius glared. He wasn't about to be embarrassed in front of part of his fan club. Sure, they were second year lovesick Hufflepuffs, but they knew girls who could be dating material, right? He picked up four chocolate-chip brownies and threw them all at Lily at once. She shrieked and tripped over a chair, which caused the four brownies to fly by her harmlessly and hit five fourth year Ravenclaws who were making their way to the exit of the Great Hall. They glared and stomped off. Lily picked up a chicken bone and chucked it at him, earning a screech from him as he dodged it.

"See! I told you I was—AHH!" Lily said, but was interrupted as he picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes and threatened to throw them at her. The few students left in the Great Hall watched with great interest, that is, except for Garret and his friends, who were glaring.

Lily scrambled to her feet. "Eeek! Don't throw them at me!"

"I won't throw them. That is unless you don't admit that I am the strongest, smartest, and most un-baby like man in the whole school of Hogwarts. Oh yes, and that I am a sexy beast," declared Sirius.

"What does you being a sexy beast have to do with this?" asked Lily.

"I just like hearing it. It boosts my ego. Now say it, or these potatoes are going to be your new best friend," roared Sirius triumphantly.

"You are the strongest, smartest, most un-baby like man in the whole school of Hogwarts," replied Lily.

"SAY IT!" bellowed Sirius.

"And you are a sexy beast," sighed Lily in defeat and collapsed into a chair.

"Thank you, Lady Lily, for being so honest about my sexiness," said Sirius.

"Lady Lily?" questioned Lily.

"I felt that I should compliment you after you complimented me in such a flattering way," explained Sirius.

"So calling me a lady is what you think is complimenting?" asked Lily.

"Yes, since a lady is sophisticated, beautiful, and intelligent," replied Sirius.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"No, I am simply trying to compliment you," said Sirius innocently, as he batted his eyelashes at her.

"Um…" Lily trailed off in a freaked out manner.

"Cheese puff?" Sirius asked again.

"Er, no thanks. I think I am going to talk to Garret now. I've postponed it all night. He's going to hate me," sighed Lily.

"Why is he going to hate you?" asked Sirius.

"Because he thinks I am dating Remus, you, and James behind his back. And he's probably mad at me for not replying to his six-word Christmas letter to me."

"Why didn't you?" asked Sirius.

"It was a six-word letter. That's all he gave me. He didn't do anything that I wanted him to do over Christmas.

"What did you want him to do over Christmas," said Sirius, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"God Sirius, do you always have to be such a perv?" asked Lily disgustingly.

"Yes, a matter of fact, I do. What else would I think about?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Um, think about friends," said Lily.

Sirius shook his head. "Er...no thanks."

"Think about school," suggested Lily.

"Borringg!" replied Sirius, feigning a yawn.

"What about...sports!" exclaimed Lily, who thought she had a brilliant idea.

Sirius had a thoughtful look on his face, "Yes, I do enjoy sports...but I usually relate sports with--"

"Okay! I get it. You think about girls 24/7," sighed Lily.

"I will admit I think about one other thing. That being food," said Sirius.

"Ugh," moaned Lily.

"Hey! Life would be boring without me," explained Sirius.

"Acutally, I don't think it would be all that boring. It would be normal," snapped Lily.

"But is normal always fun?" asked Sirius.

"Okay! Life would SUCK without you, alright?" cried Lily.

"Aww, I feel touched," announced Sirius.

"Sirius, will you just SHUT UP??!?!" shrieked Lily.

"Whoa, sorry," said Sirius, stepping back. Lily burst into tears. "Lily, I'm sorry. Don't cry...er...um..." said Sirius awkwardly. He had never been an expert at crying girls...he usually ran away. But this wasn't a running away moment. So he stood there, feeling helpless.

"I'm sorry--It's just. It's just the fact that I ha--have so much on my mind. I just can't helppp it," wailed Lily.

"It's okay, Lily, it's okay," said Sirius in a calm voice, and he hugged her. A few minutes later, she finally calmed down.

"Thanks..." said Lily awkwardly.

"S'alright," insisted Sirius. "Is Garret the only reason you are so sad?"

"Um...sort of...I mean. I am really stressed today. First, people think I am a mistress of my best friend's boyfriend, who is also my friend. And then there is the fact that everyone thinks me, you, and James have something kinky going on. And then I'm really tired and hungry. And then Garret," sighed Lily.

"If you are so hungry, look around you." Sirius pointed to all of the leftover food dishes.

"I ate a little. I just can't focus because of well, explaining to Garret about everything," stated Lily.

"You know, in my opinion, you should just end it now," advised Sirius.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"Well, you haven't been happy for a while. And he just controls you. You aren't yourself. Old Lily would have never cried in the middle of the Great Hall because of a guy. I think you'd be better off," Sirius announced. Lily felt shocked. Sirius seemed to...well...know her. Her inner feelings. It shook her.

"Well, maybe I will break it off tonight. We'll just have to see how it goes..." said Lily, getting up from her seat.

"Whatever you want to do. He's glaring at you, you know," observed Sirius.

"Yes I know, so the sooner the better," sighed Lily, who then started walking away.

"Best of luck!" Sirius called after her, and then went to inspect the chocolate truffles.

Lily dreaded every step she took to the Ravenclaw table. Garret had finally realized that she was heading toward him, so he stopped glaring and pretended he was having a very intriguing conversation with his friends. Lily didn't know what to do. She guessed it would depend on how he reacted. If he was mean, maybe they'd break up, but if he wasn't, she'd try and forget the whole conversation with Sirius and move on with Garret. She didn't know what to think. Or did she have the time to think, since she was standing right next to him, and would look quite stupid just standing there thinking about breaking up with him.

"Um, could I talk to you?" Lily asked innocently. There was a chorus of "Oohs" from his friends. She glared. They scooted down to the other end of the table.

"What do you want, Lily?" Garret asked with a snap in his voice.

"Er…so I take it you've heard about what happened today. Or I should say didn't happen," murmured Lily. Garret scowled. Lily decided to keep talking since she didn't think she'd get a response from him. "Well, none of it happened. Annie just made it up for some reason that I don't know. I'm not dating Remus, and Ella isn't pregnant and they are not getting married any time soon. And me and James and Sirius aren't doing anything."

"I know that," said Garret.

"So we are good then?" asked Lily hopefully.

"No," Garret said in an expressionless voice.

"Um, why not?" questioned Lily.

"I know you would never do that to Ella. And Ella wouldn't go and get pregnant even if it was with someone she loved. And I know you and James aren't doing anything. I know how you hate him."

Lily seemed shocked, since she didn't exactly hear words of wisdom coming from Garret's mouth all that often, unless you count "Nice catch, man," or "You are so sexy, Lils." Come to think of it, she didn't even know what she saw in him in the first place. Other than the fact that he was adorable. You couldn't forget that.

"I know that Annie made that up. But I don't know why you'd think we are good," he finished.

"I think we are good because you know it was all a lie," stammered a very confused Lily.

"Don't act all 'innocent.' I'm not stupid." Lily nearly giggled at that. "You asked Annie to create this rumor," announced Garret.

"Um…why would I do that?" asked Lily, who was truly baffled. Why would she want to make herself look like a slut? See? He did need to go to a mental institution. Or at least stop getting hit with so many Quaffles…

"So me and you would break-up. And you could go with Sirius in peace. At least Annie was right about that." Lily stood there, mouth open at a _very _attractive angle. Since when did everyone think she and Sirius were dating? Well, besides the whole rumor. But come on, James was involved in that part, and everyone knew how much she disliked him.

"Say what?" questioned Lily.

"Don't deny it. I saw you two over there, all flirting and smiling. It's what we used to look like," said Garret. Okay, Lily knew they must have looked strange throwing half-eaten potatoes and chicken bones at each other—but since when did that mean they were a couple? She then realized that during Garret's little speech, he hadn't mentioned Sirius.

"Wait, you think me and Sirius are DATING!??!?! I mean, like, really dating. Not like in the rumor?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, so do my friends," said Garret.

"I swear, Annie was lying about everything. Me and Sirius aren't a couple at all." said Lily, thinking of the only logical reason why he would think that.

"No. I saw it with my own two eyes. You two are dating. Behind my back! He doesn't even appreciate you! He made you cry! And yet you still worship him. And then you try and break us up with a rumor about you going out with someone else, who is your _friend_ and is dating your other _friend_ and then you say that she is pregnant and they are getting married. And you ask that snob Annie Fletcher to spread it for you. When did you become so selfish? When Lily? WHEN?!" he yelled, throwing his fists against the table.

"But…but…you don't understand," she stammered, so very confused.

"You know what, I don't want to hear another word from you and your selfish little perfect ass! Not one freakin WORD!" he spat, pushing himself back from the table with such force she thought the table would fall over—onto her no less. He stomped off to join his friends, and they scowled at her and started talking to him, probably about what a conniving little pig she was. A tear slid down her cheek. She felt an emotional breakdown coming on. Could this really be happening? How could he think that? How could they think that? How—how? It was too much.

Sirius sat watching Garret walk away from Lily, who looked about ready to turn the Great Hall into the Atlantic Ocean. He hadn't exactly heard what Garret had said to her because he'd been too busy eating the chocolate truffles. Hey, he couldn't help it! He was a growing boy. He needed a good amount of chocolate every day. And plus, they seemed to taste like they were made by Marta the house elf. She hadn't made chocolate truffles in years! He had to enjoy them while he could.

But thinking back on it, he wished he would have listened, since Lily was creating a pool of tears at the Ravenclaw table, and Garret and his friends were glaring, and occasionally laughing.

He made his way over there, trying to ignore the stares that everyone was giving him.

"Lily, what'd that faux-hawk say?" he asked.

"He…he broke up with me," she stuttered.

"What happened?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"He-he thinks…," she whimpered.

"Just tell me," he commanded her, in a gentle way of course. So she told him, every little detail, and watched Sirius's usual cheerful gray eyes turn nearly coal black with fury. He didn't know why he felt this way. He hadn't felt this angry since his bloody mother had called him a traitor and a bunch of other things. And that _house elf_.

"And that's what he said. He said that I created this rumor…so I could be with you or something. It doesn't make any sense."

Sirius thought for a moment, trying to suppress his anger. "It may look like we are dating. We do spend an awful lot of time together."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, but were friends. I spend an awful lot of time with James too, and are we going out? No, and we probably never will. I mean, at first I thought it was just Annie trying to get back at you for cheating on her…but now Garret believes it. I mean, we are just friends. It doesn't make any sense—"

"Lily." Sirius said. Lily stopped babbling. "Annie was just trying to get back at me. But it didn't work. She's not exactly smart, so her idea was pretty stupid. And Garret and his friends are kind of strange for thinking we really were going out. It doesn't matter now. The rumor is already becoming boring to gossip about, and plus it's utterly absurd. And now you are broken up with Garret, so it's like a fresh start."

Lily looked at him. She was amazed on how he had just answered all her questions. "The thing that bothers me is that I don't understand how Garret could think that we were going out…I mean, he obviously knew that the rumor wasn't true, but for some reason he thought that there was—"

"He had a good reason to think so."

"Wha—What?" Lily asked, utterly confused.

"You have to admit, Lily, we do look suspicious."

"But were just friends!" she protested.

Sirius looked into her green eyes. "Course we are, but to people that don't know us all too well, we may look like boyfriend and girlfriend. That's probably what Garret and his friends thought."

"Oh." Lily sighed.

"Don't worry about them, Lily. I highly doubt he's going to tell everyone why you two broke up. He is a bit strange, but I never pinned him for the rumor-spreading type, like Annie Fletcher."

Lily looked at her hands. "I suppose you are right. He's an okay guy, besides the Quidditch obsession, shallow attitude, and the fact that he's not exactly smart. I dunno how he got into Ravenclaw…"

Sirius felt a new wave of anger pass through him as Garret and his friends laughed obnoxiously. "Though he had no reason to yell at you like he did."

"Of course he did," Lily murmured.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "He did?"

"He thought I was cheating on him. With you."

Sirius grinned. "Ah, well, I guess he had a pretty good reason. I mean come on, his girlfriend was having an affair with me? The mention of my name is enough to make anyone jealous." Lily snorted. "But he still shouldn't have hurt thy Queen Lilyflower." Lily giggled. "He does not know that I am thy humble servant to thy Queen Lilyflower. Us humble servants live to protect thy Queen."

"So, what are you going to do? Stab him with a pitchfork?" Lily asked, smiling.

"That gives me a good idea." Sirius grinned mischievously.

Lily laughed. "Uh oh. Do I want to know what you have planned?" Sirius winked. "I'll take that as a no. Why do you call me Queen Llilyflower?"

"Ah, well, James and I came up with it in 3rd year. It was kind of a code. We didn't say Lilyflower then. It was just thy Queen."

"I feel honored."

Sirius half-smiled. "You should. You're the only girl we ever talked about in secret."

For the next few minutes, they sat in silence.

"We should probably go up now. It is kind of late," Lily said.

Sirius looked at the clock. "I guess you're right. It is nearly midnight. They'll close this off pretty soon. Tell us to go to sleep. Though I won't be sleeping."

"What, are you already going to go and snog someone?" Lily asked in an amused tone.

"Maybe."

"I knew it!" Lily threw her fist up in triumph.

Sirius grinned. "You know me too well."

They both stood up and started to walk towards the exit of the Great Hall.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but before she got the chance she tripped on a chair and was sent tumbling to the ground. Before she landed, Sirius caught her, but instead of setting her back up, he stared into her eyes, and she stared right back.

They just stood there for what seemed like years, until Sirius finally kissed her.

He would regret it for years to come, but right at that moment, all he could think was how much he liked kissing Lily.

When they finally broke apart, they became aware of the death glares that Garret and his friends were giving them. But Lily could hardly care.

"Am I that someone you were going to snog?" Lily asked quietly.

Sirius smiled. "You might be."

**Note: ****Cliffhanger alert! But don't worry, I plan to update soon, and then it won't be such a ****cliffie****. Hope you enjoyed this ****chapter,**** and review! ****Especially if you don't like something.**

**-Jenny.**


	17. Where's Lily?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

_A/N: I'm __sooo__ sorry about not updating sooner. I'm a very lazy person, and I just got the energy to write today. I do hope you like this chapter. It's a bit more serious (__ehe__) and a tad longer than the rest (at least I think so). I'll be updating faster for a while at least, because __it's__ summer and I have (some) time. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

**6th year Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory**

**10:42 A.M.**

"Sirius…may I ask why you are sleeping on the floor?" Remus asked, looking up from the drawer he was stuffing full of clothes.

Sirius pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Mjehjrhiou."

"Forgive me, but I do not understand jibberish."

Sirius sat up. "For your information, it is not jibberish. It is called 'Sirienese."

"I see," Remus replied, picking up a shirt that fell to the floor in the midst of unpacking.

"Did I just hear a hint of jealousy?" Sirius asked. "Don't be jealous just because I have a language named after me and you don't. "

Remus attempted to close his overstuffed drawer. "I'm not."

"You so are!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing a pillow and laughing when it hit Remus in the head.

"I told you, I'm not. So shut up about it," Remus shook his head and picked up the pillow, wondering why he ever became friends with Sirius Black.

"You are jealous of meee! You are jealous of meee! Who couldn't beee?" Sirius chanted/sang.

"Would you just answer my question, you vain idiot," Remus said as he examined Sirius's pillow.

Sirius yawned. "You had a question?"

"Yes I did. You were too busy going on about 'Sirienese' or whatever you call it," Remus sighed. He noticed there was a bright red hair on the pillow.

"Oh yeah," Sirius smiled fondly at the memory. "Anyway, what was your question?"

Remus picked up the red hair and examined it. He was about to ask about it when James came in the room. Remus decided it would be a good idea to not say anything about the red hair, because then James would think Sirius was sleeping with Lily like the paranoid idiot he was. Then James would hate Sirius's guts for no reason.

_Well, maybe there was a reason._

"Sirius mate, why are you sleeping on the floor?" James asked.

"Well, I didn't want the floor to get jealous of the bed, because I do believe the bed will be getting a lot of attention this year," Sirius said, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

James laughed, "Just as long as you don't wake us up."

"I do love that Silencio charm," Sirius smiled.

"I know what you mean," James agreed.

Remus closed his eyes. He was friends with these people why?

"I'm going down to breakfast again," James announced.

"Again?" Remus asked, looking up from the pillow with the red hair on it.

James grinned excitedly. "Well, I went down there, but Lily wasn't there, so I came back here to see if she was in the common room, but she wasn't. Did you hear? She and Garret broke up, probably because of that stupid rumor. Garret was probably dumb enough to believe it. Oh well, now she might finally see the light and want to be with me!"

_If only he knew._

"Anyway, I just wanted to see if she was okay. This may be my moment," James finished.

Did Remus simply imagine the way Sirius just looked?

"Yeah, it may be mate," Sirius said with false hope. James didn't seem to notice the falseness, like Remus did, because he just smiled happily.

"Anyone want to go to breakfast with me?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head no. "I'm tired. I'll probably just go back to sleep," he said, faking a yawn.

"Remus?" James asked hopefully. Remus really just wanted to ask Sirius about Lily, since he seemed to be hiding something, but he knew if he said no it would seem suspicious.

Okay, no it wouldn't. But come on, he was hungry. He really wanted to eat.

"Sure," he said, and stood up. He threw the pillow back at Sirius. Sirius grinned. Remus grinned back, and then he and James left the room.

**6th year Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory**

**10:53 A.M.**

Sirius waited for at least five minutes before getting up, just to make sure Remus and James were a safe distance away and would not be coming back up to the room.

He pushed the blanket off, and stood up. He pulled on the nearest pair of jeans, not bothering with a shirt, and made his way over to his bed.

He took the Silencio charm off, and parted the curtains. The sheets were a complete mess as they always were, but there was a person-sized figure in the middle of them.

"Wake—"He stopped, noticing that a pair of emerald eyes were already staring at him.

"Morning Lily," he sighed.

**Gryffindor Table, Great Hall**

**10:54 A.M.**

"Where the hell is she?" Issy demanded.

"I say for the millionth time, I DON'T KNOW!" Ella cried. "I haven't seen her since the meeting with Professor McGonagall last night."

"Do you think Professor McGonagall transfigured her into a bat?" Issy asked.

"Why would she do that? Professor McGonagall likes Lily. That's how come she believed Lily when she told her our side of the story that Annie created. And that's why Annie has a month's worth of detention and 200 points deducted from her house. Which is why the Hufflepuffs hate her at the current moment, even her friends, so she has to sit in her own little corner all neglected. I say that's karma," Ella smiled smugly.

"You do know that's the eighth time you've said that," Issy said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is not!" Ella exclaimed.

"It is to. I counted," Issy grinned, happy with herself.

Ella rolled her eyes, "She deserves it! She said I was pregnant with Remus's child, when he was cheating on me with Lily. They would NEVER do that!" Ella shook her hands wildly as if trying to get the point across on how they would 'NEVER' do that.

"And you do realize that is the seventh time you've said that. And before you say it is not, it is because I counted," Issy said matter-of-factly.

"Ugh," Ella muttered, and slumped in her chair. There was silence between the two for about…thirty seconds.

"But seriously, do you think Professor McGonagall turned her into a bat?" Issy asked again.

"Agh! I already said NO! She was headed to the Great Hall the last time I saw her! And no, Professor McGonagall was NOT following her," Ella sighed, and threw her spoon against the table. (She was attempting to eat cereal, but it wasn't working too well.) It landed in her cereal, sending bits of it flying towards a fifth year. He glared, but went back to eating his waffle.

"Maybe Garret was so mad at her that he turned her into a frog," Issy suggested. It was a well-known fact about Lily and Garret breaking up, for reasons that he and his friends would not tell. Some thought it was because of the rumor. Others thought it was just a coincidence. And some thought there was someone else. Issy and Ella knew better than to believe there was someone else. Well, on Lily's side anyway.

_If only they knew._

"He's not smart enough," Ella said. It was also a well-known fact about how dumb Garret really was.

"What if James turned her into a kitten!" Issy exclaimed.

"There he is. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ella suggested. Issy stood up and ran toward James and Remus who were just entering the Great Hall. Being so focused on asking James if he turned Lily into a kitten, she forgot to notice a chair sticking farther out than the others. She tripped on it and fell face first into the Gryffindor table, causing the same fifth year's waffle to fly up and hit him in the face.

Issy stood back up, regained her balance and 'composure' and started to run towards James again.

"Jamsie! Did you turn our dear Lily into a kitten?" Issy asked when finally reached James and Remus.

James raised an eyebrow, "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. It's just that Lily is missing and we don't know what happened to her," Issy informed the two. Remus instantly stiffened.

"She's missing?!" exclaimed James.

"Well, we just don't know where she is," Issy replied. "Come sit by me and Ella and we'll tell you everything." The two boys followed Issy as she skipped toward Ella. Peter noticed his friends and got up to go and join them at the other end of the table.

"Hey guys," Peter said as he sat down.

"Have you seen Lily?" Issy asked. He was tempted to say yes, just to make Issy happy, but then he'd be lying to her.

"No, why?" he asked. James offered him the basket of bread that he was eating from, but Peter declined. He'd already eaten enough this morning.

"How long have you been here?" Ella questioned.

"Uh, since eight," he replied. Ella looked at her watch.

"Well, it's 11 so she hasn't been in here for three hours," Ella concluded.

"That explains why there's only bread," James observed, staring solemnly at the cold bread basket.

"Because Lily's not in here?" Issy jokingly asked.

"No, because its 11. Almost lunchtime," James said, smiling at the thought.

"James, Lily's missing, and all you can think about is _lunch_?" Ella questioned. James glared in response.

As Peter, James, Issy, and Ella were talking about something pointless, or rather, something that Remus didn't want to waste his time on. This was everything at the current moment; because all he wanted to do was think about how bad it would be if he was right.

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed true. Sirius's suspicious behavior, why he was sleeping on the floor, Lily's disappearance, the reason his curtains were closed…It just all made sense.

He didn't know how they could do that to James, and he knew that if James found out, it was going to be extremely bad.

Remus shuddered at the thought.

He hoped he wasn't right.

"Okay, so, when was the last time we all saw Lily?" Ella asked. "Mine was after the meeting with Professor McGonagall. Did you see her after that Remus?" He shook his head no, still deep in thought.

"I haven't seen her since you three got called out," Issy said. James and Peter nodded in agreement.

"So she must have disappeared when she went into the Great Hall," Ella concluded.

"Hey, wasn't Sirius still in there?" Peter asked. Remus stiffened again.

"Yeah!" James exclaimed. "He didn't leave when I left. Maybe he saw her. We should go and ask him."

Remus thought desperately for an idea other than going back to the dorm where Sirius and Lily might be…

"Hey! Has anyone checked the library?" Remus asked.

"Uh…no," Ella blushed. Issy did too.

"She's probably in there. After breaking up with Garret she probably just wanted to read," Remus said, stunned by how smart his idea was. _Why hadn't he thought of it earlier?_

"Speaking of Garret, why don't we split. Ella and I will go and ask Garret if he knows anything, since we know him pretty well, and you three can go and check the library. We'll meet you there if he doesn't know anything. If he does, we'll go there anyway to meet up. So just stay in the library, okay?" Issy asked.

"Sounds like a plan," James said, and with that Ella and Issy walked towards the Ravenclaw table, and James, Remus, and Peter went to the library.

**Ravenclaw Table, Great Hall**

**11:10 A.M.**

"Garret?" Issy said. Garret turned and looked up at the two girls, as did his friends, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. (One of them included Hector, so Issy blushed furiously.)

"Yes," he said.

"We were wondering if you knew anything about Lily," Issy asked. Garret gave her a confused look.

"What she means is, after you broke up with her, did she go anywhere or anything?" Ella corrected.

"First of all, she was the one that wanted to break up and…did she say anything about wanting to break-up with me?" He asked, changing the subject.

"She never said anything about wanting breaking up with you. She was just nervous about confronting you about the…rumor. She didn't know how you would react," Ella replied.

"Was that it? She didn't tell you about anything else?" Garret questioned. Ella and Issy shook their heads in confusion.

So they didn't know about Sirius.

It had crossed Garret's mind that maybe he'd come to the wrong conclusion. That maybe Lily and Sirius hadn't been seeing each other behind his back, because after Sirius had kissed her, she seemed shocked, almost as if she would have never expected it. But then she kissed him again, and they had stumbled out of the Great Hall to who knows where. So regardless, they were together now, if they hadn't been before.

Garret was never the type to spread gossip around, and he wasn't about to start now. He knew that Sirius and Lily would tell everyone eventually; because he was sure it wasn't just a brief thing. He'd seen them kissing and he knew that Sirius belonged with her a lot more than he did, as much as it hurt him to admit it.

Anyway, he wasn't about to tell Ella and Issy about last night, so he simply said, "Well, we broke up, and she left. That's all I know." Ella and Issy hung their heads in disappointment.

"Well, thanks anyway," Ella said, and they walked toward the entrance of the Great Hall to head to the library.

**Library**

**11:32 A.M**

"Did you check all the sections?" Remus asked desperately. James and Peter nodded. "And she wasn't there?" They shook their heads.

"Hold on," Remus told them and went to ask the librarian if she'd seen Lily.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Lily Evans in here today?" Remus asked. The librarian looked up. "You know, bright red hair, emerald--."

"I know who you are talking about," she snapped. "She has not been in here today." And with that said, the librarian went back to reading. Typical.

Remus walked over to the table James and Peter were sitting at and slumped in a chair.

"It's okay buddy, I'm sure Ella and Issy found her," James reassured his friend. The only problem was, Ella and Issy were hoping the same thing.

**6th year Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory**

**12:03 P.M.**

"I should probably be going," Lily yawned, and finished putting on her shoes.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed.

"It was…nice," she said and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

That was truthfully the only way she could explain it. Nice. It had happened so quickly. It seemed like one moment, they'd been joking like they had so many times before, and the next moment they were kissing, and kissing, and kissing, and…

Lily blushed. She had to get out of here before anything happened again. She started to walk to the door.

"You do know no one can find out about this, even Ella and Issy, because somehow it will reach James and I'm dead," Sirius said, and fell to the floor as if he died. Lily burst out laughing.

"I promise I won't tell," she winked, and opened the door to sneak back into her dorm so no one would ask questions.

Sirius put his head in his hands, feeling like crap. Not because of Lily. No way.

But because of his stupid self.

He shouldn't have kissed her in the first place. He didn't exactly know why he did. It's not as if it solved anything. It only made things worse.

The fact that he didn't really have a reason to kiss her led him to believe that he wanted to; he just didn't know it at the moment.

After he stopped kissing her, she looked so shocked, and he thought that would be it. They would never talk about it again. He knew he would think about it, because he really liked kissing her, but she obviously hadn't. (At that moment, anyway)

Lily had just stared at him, and then she surprised him by kissing him back. And they kept kissing in the middle of the Great Hall (It was 12, so hardly anyone was there) until Lily had said they should go somewhere else.

One thing had led to another and…he woke up at 5 with her sleeping next to him. He knew it would be bad if he'd be found, so he went to sleep on the floor, hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions. Which they didn't. Well, they asked questions that he had thought of answers to.

He hit his head against the wall. Repeatedly. He didn't know how he could let himself do this.

It was hard to believe that a day ago they'd been innocently joking on the train.

And now this had happened.

This was James's girl. Not his. But he had kissed her and…

He hit his head against the wall ten more times.

If James found out that he'd kissed Lily before James did? Sirius couldn't even imagine what would happen. And if he found out about what exactly happened after they left the Great Hall, he was more than dead.

He knew that Lily would never tell, but Sirius would always feel completely guilty around James probably for his whole entire life. He shuddered.

And the bad thing was that a part of him wanted to kiss her all over again.

**Library**

**12:23 P.M.**

Issy, Ella, James, Peter, and Remus sat around a table in the library.

"Maybe she's in the dorm or something. We should check again," Ella suggested.

"And check the common room," Peter added. Remus desperately hoped everyone forgot about Sirius. But he was pretty hard to forget.

"Yeah. We can all check the common room, and then Issy and Ella can check the girl's dorms, and we can ask Sirius," James said. Remus began to panic. What if she was still in there?

Everyone started to walk out of the library. Remus sighed. He couldn't say anything, because what if he was wrong? There were plenty of girls in the school who had bright red hair like Lily. She might even be in the Hospital Wing. Maybe Sirius just wanted to sleep on the floor. Knowing him, it was possible. Maybe Lily…

There were so many maybes and what ifs.

The only thing he could do was hope.

Oh yeah, and go in first so he could say that Sirius wasn't there and close the door real quick so no one saw anything.

Who knows? It might work.

He stood up and followed them out of the library.

**6th year Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory**

**12:45 P.M.**

Lily sat on her bed, hugging her knees. She had so much to think about. The rumor, breaking up with Garret, the rumor, what people must be thinking with her gone so long, Sirius.

Sirius. She suddenly felt light-headed.

In the past, she'd made fun of the girls who fell at Sirius's feet, but now she could see why. Exactly why. He was so…unexplainable.

She sighed. She couldn't help but feel completely strange. She'd finally 'joined the club' as Sirius had put it. And to think, a day ago she'd been screaming at Remus and Ella for apparently doing the same thing that she had just done, and they hadn't even done it.

She put her head on her pillow and tried not to think about anything Sirius-related, but that appeared to be impossible, seeing as her thoughts were completely plagued with him.

Not that that was a bad thing…

All she wanted to do was go right over there again, and do it all over again, but she knew that it was probably a onetime thing, and it would never happen again, much to her dismay, because she knew that Sirius hooked up with 1-3 girls per week, and she was probably just the first one…nothing more.

And plus there was James, and he would kill Sirius if he found out.

She knew she should go and find Issy and Ella, but they were probably hanging out with the Marauders, which meant Sirius would be there. And that would be plain awkward.

She decided to go to sleep, since she hadn't gotten much last night. Wink, wink.

Right as she was about to drift off, Issy and Ella burst through the door.

"LILY!!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN??!??!" Issy shrieked, extremely angry and relieved at the same time.

Ella ran over and hugged her, "We were so worried!" Issy went over and joined the hug.

After they were done hugging, Issy looked at Lily, noticing a small hickey on Lily's neck. She decided not to mention it. Maybe she just hadn't noticed it from when Garret and Lily were a couple…

"Seriously, where were you?" Ella asked.

Lily had already thought of about a million lies. Well, not a million, since she was mostly thinking about Sirius. Anyway, she chose the best one. "I was super bummed after Garret and I broke up, so I went up to the Astronomy Tower to think."

"But you were gone for an awfully long time," Issy pointed out. Maybe she met a boy up there. A mystery boy.

"I fell asleep…and I just woke up," Lily grinned. "I haven't been sleeping well for a while." Issy tapped her foot.

_Oh sure, the Astronomy Tower just gave her a hickey. You've never heard of it doing that before? Wow, where have you been?_

"You didn't tell us you weren't sleeping well. Are you okay?" Ella asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Lily replied, smiling. Issy continued to tap her foot. By the way Lily was smiling, she'd definitely met a boy. "In fact, I think I'm going to go to sleep again. I'm still pretty tired," Lily added, and yawned. Issy tapped her foot even harder.

_Too busy kissing in the Astronomy Tower to be sleeping, eh?_

"Have you eaten anything?" Ella asked, once again in a worried way.

Lily wanted to say "Define anything," but that would be too suspicious, so she said "No."

"Then we are going to the Great Hall," Ella ordered, all motherly. Lily immediately stiffened. Issy began to drum her fingers on leg as well as continue to tap her foot.

_Why so scared about going into the Great Hall Lily? __Afraid about seeing Hickey Boy?__ (She was going to call him that from now on.)_

"But I'm tired!" Lily protested.

"Probably because you haven't eaten anything," Ella said, and with that, she grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her out of the room, a suspicious Issy trailing behind.

**6th year Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory**

**12:50 P.M.**

"Sirius mate? Why are you hitting your head on the wall?" James asked as he opened the door.

"Eh?" Sirius turned around, his eyes wide. Remus let out a breath of relief seeing that Lily was nowhere in the room.

"Uh, why were you hitting your head against the wall?" James repeated.

"Headache…wanted to cure it. Only made it worse," Sirius lied. Remus raised his eyebrows. James shook his head.

"You're an odd duck, Sirius," James said. Sirius quacked in response, hoping he wasn't acting too strange.

"So, why'd you come up here?" Sirius asked.

"We wanted to ask you about Lily," James replied. Remus was the only one who noticed Sirius stiffen.

"What about Lily?" Sirius questioned, hoping his voice wasn't shaking.

"She's missing. You were the only one we didn't ask about the last time you saw her," James answered, picking up Sirius's shirt from the floor.

Last time he saw her she was telling him how 'nice' it had been, and then she'd winked and said she wouldn't tell a soul about how 'nice' it was.

_Sure, he was going to tell him that._

Think of a lie, think of a lie, think of a lie!

"She came into the Great Hall. We talked for a bit, but then she went to talk to Garret so I left," Sirius replied.

"Oh, that doesn't help much," James said sadly. "Why do you always leave your stuff all over the ground?"

Sirius looked to see what James was holding.

_If only he knew how that ended up on the floor._

"You know me mate. Too lazy." Sirius smiled.

"Got that right. Hey, I'm hungry. All I had was cold bread for breakfast. Anyone want to come to lunch with me?" James asked. The three others said yes in unison. They started down the stairs. "Sirius, you might want to put a shirt on," James said, and threw the shirt that he was holding toward him. Sirius put it on. It smelled like Lily. He didn't think James had noticed it. How could he? James had never been that close to her…

_Like he had._

**Gryffindor Table, Great Hall**

**1:03 P.M.**

"How come they never have peanut butter sandwiches anymore?" Issy complained.

"Nothing's ever perfect for you is it?" Ella playfully teased.

"Shut up Ella. I want peanut butter!" Issy cried. Lily wasn't saying much.

"Lily, you okay?" Ella asked. Lily nodded. She appeared to be staring off into space. Issy tapped her fingers on the table, trying to see exactly where Lily was staring. Hopefully at Hickey Boy. Issy let out a sigh of frustration. Lily appeared to be staring at the middle of the Ravenclaw table, and only girls were sitting there.

She didn't think Lily was like that. Maybe she was just staring at the Ravenclaw table as a whole. Maybe Garret really was Hickey Boy…or maybe she fell under the spell of Hector Davies!

"Issy, are you okay," Ella asked. Issy rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she yawned just as James yelled "Lily!" and ran over to the spot that they were sitting out.

Lily, who was eating an apple, spit it out as she saw Sirius, but of course James thought she was spitting out the apple because of him.

_If only he knew._

Issy saw the scene of the apple-spitting, and had the idea that maybe James was Hickey Boy. But then she saw the way Sirius was looking at everything but Lily.

And suddenly Issy knew.

**Note: I do love my ****cliffies****, don't I? Don't ****worry,**** it shall be answered here very shortly.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**-Jenny.**


	18. Suspicions and Airplanes

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Never will.

**Gryffindor Table, Great Hall**

**1:11 P.M.**

It was safe to say that Issy Harris was speechless.

She could not even utter a sound; she was so stunned with shock.

She knew she had to have some actual evidence before she started to make assumptions, but even the slightest suspicion was enough to make Issy dizzy.

There was no possible way, no absolute way that Sirius was the boy she'd dubbed 'Hickey Boy.' He and Lily just couldn't be a couple, or whatever you wanted to call it.

It just wasn't supposed to happen.

And yet, something had to have happened, because Issy could sense it. The way Lily kept darting her eyes over to Sirius as she pretended to be interested in what James had to say; the way Sirius was trying to avoid looking at her, or even in the direction of her; it was just like the way Issy acted around Hector Davies.

It was like the way you would act around someone when you knew them…intimately.

Issy looked back and forth between them, and suddenly felt the urge to leave the table. She stood up and started to walk towards the exit of the Great Hall when Ella called after her.

"Issy! Where are you going?"

Issy couldn't very well say, "I have to get away from Sirius and Lily." That would seem absolutely suspicious, and James would probably end up strangling Sirius. So Issy racked her brain for an excuse, any excuse, about why she was leaving the Great Hall when she hadn't eaten anything.

"I feel…icky," she finally said. Everyone at that side of the table, including Sirius and Lily, looked at her with a strange expression.

Lily giggled. "Icky?" Sirius looked at her, and she blushed.

Issy then started to actually feel icky.

She must have looked quite odd, because everyone erupted into laughter. Everyone that is, except Sirius and Lily, who were in the middle of an intense eye lock. No one noticed but Issy; everyone else was too busy laughing.

Seeing this intense eye lock made Issy have visions…visions…visions of…

She had to get out of here.

"Um, bye," she said quickly, and scurried to out of the door, running towards the Gryffindor common room.

Ella raised her eyebrows. "She's acting strange, but then again, when does she not?"

"True, true," James agreed. Peter desperately wanted to go after her, but he didn't want to seem too stalkerish. But he still wanted to know what everyone thought was wrong with her.

"What do you think is up with her?" he asked.

Ella sighed and grabbed a ham sandwich. "Who knows? Maybe she's sick or something."

Lily giggled. "Or maybe she's got a boy hiding in the dorm." Sirius had to fight the urge to laugh at Lily's inside joke.

Remus had been sitting there in silence, trying to figure out why Issy would leave so quickly, when it finally hit him.

Lily's little joke had made him think immediately of her and Sirius, and then he realized that maybe he wasn't the only one that had his suspicions about them.

And that explained why Issy had left so suddenly. She probably couldn't stand it, and truthfully, it was making him a little sick himself.

That and the upcoming full moon made him want to leave the Great Hall immediately, so when Peter had suggested that someone went after her, Remus immediately offered to.

"I'll go check on her. I forgot to write a letter to my mother. She wanted to know if I got here safely, you know, with You-Know-Who and all. So I'll go and do that, and see if she's okay too."

Ella frowned. "But you haven't eaten anything, Remus!!" she protested.

"Not too hungry, El." A look of understanding appeared on James, Sirius, and Peter's faces. They obviously knew that the full moon was approaching, as well.

"I'll see you guys soon," and with that, Remus started to head to the Gryffindor common room.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**1:23 P.M.**

When Issy finally reached common room, she hastily gave the password, climbed through the portrait, and collapsed on the couch by the roaring fireplace. She was thankful that it was lunchtime, because otherwise the common room would be clogged with people, and right now all she wanted was some peace and quiet so she could think.

Or rather, not think, because that meant she'd think about Sirius and… She grimaced.

She wished it was yesterday, back when life was relatively normal, and before all of the rumors, suspicions, possibilities, and assumptions.

She could remember the pure joy she had felt when she ran into King's Cross Station, excited to see her best friends and tell them about the new notebook she had gotten.

She didn't think they'd be using it soon, since she couldn't even look at Lily without cringing in pure disgust.

Then again, she had just found out…

Her thoughts were interrupted as someone(s) burst into the common room.

She tumbled off the couch in surprise, desperately hoping that the person(s) that had just come in wasn't Sirius and Lily making out.

She stood up, preparing for the worst, but let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Remus.

"Remy! You scared me!" she shrieked, but couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

He smiled back. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were alright. You did kind of leave the Great Hall abruptly…"

"I did, didn't I? Well, I'm fine. You can go back." She paused. "Wait, why'd you come to see if I was alright and not Ella or Lily?"

"Well…I wanted to talk to you."

Issy had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Talk to me about what?"

Remus sighed. "Well, I believe we are both thinking the same thing…"

Issy bit her lip. He was going to confirm her suspicions. She just knew it. "What are we both thinking about?"

Remus looked at the ground. "Well…you know how Lily was missing? Well, I think that she was with—"

"Sirius," Issy finished for him.

"So we are thinking the same thing."

"Unfortunately."

Remus sat down beside her on the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the flames in the fireplace, both trying to not think about Lily and Sirius.

Issy broke the silence. "I don't know how he could do this to James…they are best friends, and everyone knows how much James fancies Lily. He broke the code…"

"You know, Issy, we might just be way far off. We shouldn't make conclusions when we don't even know if we are right," Remus said. Issy nodded.

"I've been trying to tell myself that. But it just seemed so _obvious._"

"Yeah, it did to me too. But maybe we are both just loony," Remus smiled.

Issy giggled. "Loony Moony. Bahaha. I'm funny." They both started to laugh, and didn't stop for quite a while.

When the laughing finally subsided, Issy said, "But really, what if we aren't just loony. Loony Moony," She paused to giggle, "As I was saying, maybe we're right."

Remus nodded. "But we should have evidence first. I guess—and I hate myself for saying this—but we are going to have to spy on them. To see if anything happens between them."

Issy's eyes brightened. "You mean we can be secret agents like James Bond?!??! And we can wear big sunglasses, and say our last names first, and hide in bushes?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Um…sure. Anyway. So we—"

"We have to catch them kissing right? Ew, disgusting. Why us?" Issy threw her hands in the air and started to wave them around franctically.

Remus laughed. "Well, hopefully just kissing."

Issy put her hands down. "What do you mean 'just kissing'? Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Loony Moony, stop being loony. They did not do anything of that sort. Lily wouldn't let him do that."

Remus frowned."I don't think I'm being loony. I saw red hair on his pillow, his shirt was across the room, his curtains were closed, his—"

"No. Lily wouldn't lose it to Sirius! She's waiting for someone special or whatever."

"Maybe he is that special someone."

"Remy! You didn't mean that! He can't be! He's Siri—"

"Did someone just say my name?" Sirius asked as he walked through the door, Lily, James, Ella, and Peter following behind him.

Issy thought quickly. "I was saying my headache was quite serious."

"She's been explaining to me about how serious her headache is," Remus added, frowning to add to the effect.

"That's not good, Issy! You should go to Madam Mullins!" Ella cried, running over to her friend. As Ella hugged her, Issy noticed how Lily hung back with Sirius. She felt queasy again.

"I think I'm just going to lie down. See you later," she said, and ran hastily up the stairs to the 6th year dorm, desperate for an escape. Remus glared after her, realizing her plan and wishing he would have thought of that.

"Sent that letter, Remus?" James asked. Remus felt relieved. He still had means of an escape.

"Not quite. I'm going to head to the Owlery now. Bye!"

Ella frowned as he ran from the room. "Remus is acting a bit odd too, don't you think?" she asked everyone.

They all shrugged, and sat down on the couch and chairs facing the fire, wondering what exactly was up with their two friends.

**Gryffindor Table, Great Hall**

**6:37 P.M.**

Issy sat with her arms crossed. She'd been dragged here against her will by Ella, who'd insisted that her headache would go away with a little food in her stomach.

Remus appeared to be in the same mood as Issy. He was slumped in a chair, and he kept sighing. James, Sirius, and Peter thought it was because of his 'furry little problem', which was part of it, but the other part was because of the events that had happened that afternoon.

He knew he couldn't spend his entire life in the Owlery simply 'sending a letter', so after every possible distraction, he (slowly) made his way back to the common room.

When he'd arrived, they'd asked why he spent two hours sending a letter. He'd said he met an old friend and chatted for a while, which wasn't a complete lie. He _had_ talked to some of the owls.

So then he was forced to spend the rest of the afternoon pretending not to notice Lily and Sirius glimpsing at each other, and blushing (in Lily's case) or grinning (in Sirius's case).

It was complete and utter torture.

He wished he would have thought of a better excuse, like Issy had, since she spent the entire afternoon in her room, safe from Lily and Sirius.

He glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

He stabbed the steak he was eating with such force that it shook the table. A fifth year, whose robes were now spattered with soup, glared at him.

"Whoa man. You can take that frustration out in many, more productive ways," Sirius said, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ella. Ella blushed furiously, and Remus glared at Sirius, who simply winked in response. Remus could see Lily biting her lip, trying not to laugh. He rolled his eyes, and kicked Issy under the table. She stopped staring at the bowl of mashed potatoes, and scowled at him. He looked over at Sirius and Lily, and she followed his gaze. Lily had given in to the urge to laugh, and Sirius was grinning at her giggling form. Issy rolled her eyes, and went back to staring at the mashed potatoes. Remus went back to piercing his steak with his fork.

His stabbing was interrupted by a kick under the table. He was prepared to glare at Issy, figuring she was just getting him back for when he kicked her, but she mouthed Garret and looked to her left.

Garret was indeed passing by their table, and he was staring at Lily with a pointed look. Lily had appeared to have frozen, her eyes locked with Garret's. Sirius had turned to see what she was staring at, and he froze as well.

Remus looked back to Issy, whose eyebrows were raised in a way that said "What's that about?"

Remus shrugged, and then they both went back to staring/stabbing.

After what seemed like hours, they finally left the Great Hall. Remus was beyond relieved to not be in such close proximity with Lily and Sirius. He walked besides James, waiting for the moment when he'd be able to finally escape again.

He felt someone beside him. He turned and saw Issy, who then slipped something in his hand. "Read it," she whispered, and without another word, she skipped up to where Ella was walking.

He opened his hand and saw a folded letter addressed to 'Loony Moony.' He smiled, and almost as if she sensed the smile, she turned around and grinned at him.

He looked at the letter. Now he really couldn't wait till he could escape.

**6****th**** Year Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory**

**7:49 P.M.**

When he finally had the chance to escape, Remus ran up to his dormitory, and sat on his bed. He opened the letter, and began to read.

**Time of Message: Saturday, 2:23 P.M.**

**Remy,**

**Since we are supposed to be 'secret agents' I figured we better act like it. ****We obviously can't talk in the open, because that's extremely ****unsecret-agenty****, so I thought we could talk through letters. Now you may be surprised since I'm not exactly the best witch around, but I figured out how to charm these notes into little airplanes that fly to only who they are addressed to fly to. They appear blank to anyone else who sees it, and they'll bite you on the nose if you are sleeping or something. (Yeah, I know, I'm smart. Compliment me later.) So, these friendly little airplanes with unusually sharp teeth are used for these purposes:**

**-To tell the other what was observed with ****Lily and Sirius. (Ahem, said subjects staring in each other's eyes.)**

**-To tell the other extremely large news. (Ahem, said subjects caught kissing in common room.)**

**-To simply say hi. (Ahem, hi)**

**-To tell the other of a mysterious disappearance of said subject. (Ahem, said subject not in bed. Is other said subject sleeping? Are said subjects together?)**

**-If both said subjects missing, where we think they may be. (Ahem, said subjects may be in common room. Meet me there)**

**Those, fe****llow secret agent Remy (Code Name Loony Moony), are the basic things we are to include in the letter. However, they are more like 'guidelines' so naturally, include anything you find remotely important in the letter. These can be sent at any time, generally at the exact time something important happens. (Ahem, don't hesitate. Send whenever.) So, if you have any questions, send an airplane to Issy, (Code Name Silly Billy).**

**Oh yeah, this one can be reused. Just say ****Disaparro****, and poof, a blank sheet.**

**Anyway, how are you Loony Moony? Sorry I just left you all alone in the common room, but I really didn't want to throw up over everyone, which was what I felt like doing. I'm sure you'll think of some excuse. You _can_ be smart, Loony Moony, though it is quite a surprise when you are. **

**Well, Ella is coming up to check on me yet again. (Ahem, I hear footsteps.)**

**So farewell, fellow agent.**

**(Send it back for breaking news, news, or questions. Hell, just send one back.)**

**-Silly Billy**

**P.S: Yeah, I know I gave this to you, but it really can fly, I tried it. ****Just say Airflylevitaterio. (Pronounced Air Fly Levi Ta ****Terio****) and it should fly away. But make sure it's addressed to me of course. ****(Use Code Names!)**

Remus stared at the letter with an amused expression on his face. Issy was one strange person.

He smiled, said "Disaparro", and began to write a response.

**6****th**** Year Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory**

**8:07 P.M.**

Issy was lying on her bed, pretending to be engrossed in a magazine as Ella and Lily chattered on about something weird. She kind of wanted to be a part of it, but she was still having trouble looking at Lily without feeling the desire to throw up. Plus, their other two roommates were painting their nails on the floor, and Issy wasn't in the mood to try and start a conversation with someone she wasn't at all too fond of.

She was pretending to read an article about how some witch created a spell to make all the dead skin on your feet disappear when something bit her on the nose. She pulled it off, and she saw a mini airplane.

She grinned idiotically and opened it.

_Time of Message: Saturday, 8:01 P.M._

_Silly Billy,_

_Erm, hi.__ I got your letter (You think?) and I think you are quite brilliant. This is a really good way to 'communicate'__ or whatever spies __do,__ especially when I saw that it flew out the window and not into the common room where there may be a ton of people who would be in awe of a mini airplane zooming around._

_So I guess I should talk about what I saw today, even though I don't exactly want to. _

_First of all, this morning Sirius was sleeping on the floor kind of acting like a decoy, or something. He threw a pillow at me (He does this quite frequently. He enjoys watching it bounce off of our heads, I suppose.) __and__ I saw that it had a red hair that was most definitely Lily's color on it. His curtains were closed as well. When James mentioned that Lily was missing, and that it might be 'his chance' (We all know it's not) Sirius acted quite strange, like he was hiding something. Plus, he stayed behind when James and I went to breakfast._

_When we came back, (Lily would have had plenty of time to disappear, or even continue…I won't say anymore, but we were gone for nearly two hours, so that gives you the idea.) Sirius was acting quite odd. (Well, odder than usual.) He was hitting his head against the wall, and quacking. But then again, he does that quite often, so __nevermind__. But when James asked him if he'd seen Lily (He was the last one to see her before she mysteriously disappeared. That tells you something, too.) __his__ response was short, like he was still hiding something. And then I noticed his clothes were pretty much everywhere, which also gives you an idea. _

_In the Great Hall, they were acting strange, don't you think? And it continued throughout the day, as you know. __The glimpses, the giggles/laughs, the grinning, the blushing, etc._

_I do believe something is going on. _

_Who knows, something might even be happening right now._

_Farewell, Agent Silly Billy,_

_-Loony Moony_

Issy wasted no time in writing her reply.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**8:15 P.M.**

Sirius sat at the table playing exploding snap with James and Peter. Whoever lost was replaced with the other, and he'd just lost to James, so he moved off to the side so Peter could take his place.

During the day whenever he was in the presence of James, like right now, he felt utterly guilty.

Guilty for not just one reason, but for many. He felt guilty because he'd kissed/slept with Lily before James. He felt guilty because he lied to James about it. But he felt the most guilty about wanting to kiss Lily all over again.

He'd never exactly felt this way.

Sure, he'd wanted to again with other girls, but he'd never felt this dire need to be with someone again.

And it was bloody freaking him out.

He'd felt it the whole day, ever since Lily had left. And during the times when they were near each other, he didn't know how he had not started to kiss her right in front of everyone.

He'd wanted to. He couldn't explain how badly he'd wanted to, but he couldn't. Not in front of James, or anyone for that matter, because it would get back to James, and he'd be dead.

He'd never had to hide it before. In the past, if he liked a girl, he'd kiss her in the middle of the Great Hall, in the common room, or even in the middle of class. And now he couldn't do that, and it was so weird.

To top it off, he had to spend the whole day in her presence because she was his friend, and friends with his friends. And he had to act like they were just friends.

Gosh, it drove him crazy.

But then there were those little glances, those giggles, that blushing…

And that only made him want, no need her more.

God, he felt like he was 13 again.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to head up to the dorm," he announced, knowing that he had to get away before something bad happened.

James raised his eyebrows. "It's not even nine yet, mate."

"Yeah, but I still have to unpack and clean everything and stuff like that. I'll be back down though," he said, and went up the stairs to the 6th year dorm.

He knew that he wasn't going to unpack or clean anything, and he wouldn't be back down.

He just had to think, and clear his head.

But that was pretty much impossible.

He walked in and saw Remus reading something.

"What are you reading, mate? A lovey dovey letter from Ella?" Sirius asked, looking over to his bed where Lily had been less than 24 hours ago.

Yeah, this was supposed to help him clear his head.

Remus looked up from the letter he was reading. "Something like that. What are you doing up here so early?"

Sirius sighed. "Gonna unpack and stuff." Looked like he would be going back to his original plan.

"Ah, joy. Have fun," Remus said, and went back to reading his letter. Sirius went over to his pile of stuff, and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Time of Message: 8:13 P.M.**

**Secret Agent Loony Moony,**

**Sirius quacks like a duck quite often? What's wrong with that boy…?**

**Anyway, nothing would be going on at the current moment because Lily's in here bickering with Ella about s****omething or other. You know how they are****. Sigh**

**I'm glad you replied. I was reading some article about how to remove dead skin on your feet. It was rather boring, and this is becoming embarrassing to me, because I just mentioned that I read articles about dead skin on your feet. Yes, I'm quite the odd duck. (And I'll even quack like Sirius. Quack)**

**Anyway, we may not have to spy much longer. They aren't exactly hiding it quite well, but then again ****Jamesie, ****Petey****, and Ella Bo Bella ****didn't notice a thing. Weirdos. **

**Well, I guess I shall tell you of my day's events:**

**When we woke up, Lily wasn't there, and her bed looked perfectly made. We figured that Lily was hungry or something, and that she already went to the Great Hall, but when we got there she wasn't there.**

**When I thought back on it, I don't remember her even coming to bed, and I stay up pretty late, so that's telling you something. I'd figured then that she was having a prolonged discussion with Garret, or else a make-up ****snog**

**But…she could have been snogging said subject (Say said subject from now on. It's more spy-like) or even in his bed. (I would hope not. Please. I hope not.) Speaking of that, did you hear anything suspicious? (Ahem, do I need to explain?)**

**Anyway, we thought that either: **

**-She went to bed ****late,**** got**** up early and just wasn't in the Great Hall when we got there.**

**-She got lost.**

**-She got attacked by ****Slytherins**** and was currently locked up in the dungeons.**

**-She was with Garret**

**-At the Astronomy Tower 'thinking things over' possibly with a boy. (She used this excuse, the Astronomy Tower one. Not the boy one.)**

**-She got taken hostage by the ****merpeople**

**We did not, however, think she was with Sirius.**

**But as the day went on, she just might have been.**

**When we realized you guys hadn't seen her, we knew something was wrong. When she wasn't in the library, something was really up. (Unless we just kept happening to coincidently miss her.) **

**But when we asked Garret, he had kind of paused, and asked us questions like 'did she tell you why she wanted to break-up****'**** and crap. **

**Then I thought he was just being Garret, but now that I think back on it, he may know something. We should interrogate him. (****Baha****, isn't interrogate a fun word?)**

**I figured it out when Lily spit out the apple at the sight of Sirius, and when he was avoiding looking at her. Then she kept glancing at him, and they had this eye-lock…and then you know the rest. **

**Something smells fishy. ****And I don't think it's the fish in the lake. **

**Good luck investigating further, fellow agent Loony Moony,**

**-Agent Silly Billy.**

Remus put down the letter, murmured "Disaparro," and began to write his reply, but before he could even write one word, an explosion occurred in the room.

Remus looked wildly around him, trying to see what caused such an explosion. He noticed that everyone's drawers and trunks had been emptied, littering the room with clothes, paper, books, and everything else imaginable. Some stuff even flew out the windows and doors.

He wondered where Sirius went, until he saw Sirius climb out of a pile of clothes.

"Me and household spells don't mix," he muttered.

Remus shook his head, and got up to help put everything away.

**6th year Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory**

**12:31 A.M.**

Issy had been staring at the ceiling for at least two hours. Remus still hadn't replied yet, and she was deathly bored.

Everyone else appeared to be sleeping, and she had nothing to do—she'd given up trying to read that stupid magazine—except to think of all the possible ways of why Remus hadn't replied yet.

Either he hadn't wanted to, he had nothing else to say, the airplane had flown to the wrong person, James had found out and had strangled everyone in the room, Sirius realized what the—

Something bit her on the nose, and Issy felt a surge of excitement. She made sure her curtains were closed, and began to read the letter.

_Time of Message: Sunday, 12:20 A.M._

_Agent Silly Billy,_

_Sorry for taking so long._

_See, Sirius was unpacking, and he decided to use a 'household spell' and to say __the least, it backfired on him, sending __everything that was in a trunk or drawer in__ our room__ practically everywhere. __And I mean everywhere. A pair of Sirius's boxers flew into the 4__th__ year Girl Dormitory. We had to fight for them, seeing as they wanted to frame it on the wall or something like that. It was rather embarrassing. _

_So f__or the last four hours, we'__ve been finding and picking everything up__. (I'm__ surprised that your dorm wasn't bombarded with pairs of socks. Well, if you find some, they are probably ours. Give them back to us tomorrow._

_Anyway, we just finished, and I finally sat down to write down a reply to you._

_I must admit, that is quite embarrassing that you read articles on dead skin. But I promise I won't tell anyone. We are, after all, secret agents, so I suppose we keep secrets._

_Anyway, I did wonder how Ella, Peter, and James didn't notice anything. I__t was quite obvious, but maybe they are just loony. Or maybe we are loony. __Who __knows?_

_Anyway, n__o, I did not hear any 'suspicious' noises, but I rarely do. They do tend to use silence charms and all that stuff. The only time they don't is when they are in a hurry, and I do believe that if it was with said subject, he'd take extra care so we wouldn't suspect anything._

_I do find that odd that she wasn't there when you went to sleep, and wasn't there when you got up either. I do believe that she didn't come back at all. I don't think she would have gotten lost, or attacked by __Slytherins__, or taken hostage by __merpeople_

_She could have been with Garret, but I highly doubt that, since they broke up last night. _

_The other two possibilities would be: our dorm, with said subject, or at the Astronomy Tower, possibly with said subject as well._

_Garret might know something, so I suppose we should ask him tomorrow. Or interrogate, as you would say. _

_Anyway, I must go. They are getting suspicious about why I'm not joining their game of poker. Don't bother to reply unless said subject leaves._

_Farewell, Agent Silly Billy_

_-Agent Loony Moony_

Issy giggled. A pair of socks _had_ flown into the room earlier and hit Ella in the head. She'd have to remember to get them out from under Ella's trunk. (Ella had become convinced that they were 'demon socks' and wanted to squish them as much as possible.)

Issy sighed and put down the letter. She fell back onto her pillow, prepared to spend another couple of hours staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

The next thing Issy knew, it was morning.

She rolled over, only to fall straight to the ground and landing with a loud thud.

Ella looked at her from over by the mirror, where she was brushing her hair. "Morning, Issy."

"Ooomph. Jeesh. That hurt." Issy attempted to stand up, but fell right back to floor. She rolled over on her back and laid there for a few moments, rolled back over on her stomach, and successfully stood up.

"Where's Lily?" Issy asked as she stretched.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Look behind you." Issy looked behind her, and saw that her red-headed friend was still sleeping.

"Oh. Are we going to wake her up?"

"Too late," Lily said, sitting up and yawning.

Ella smiled. "Morning Lily!" Lily glared and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Ella sighed. "She's not much of a morning person, is she?"

"Course she isn't. What time is it, anyway?" Issy asked, searching the room for a clock.

"It's nine, you goof, and for further reference, the clock is right there," Ella said pointing to the corner of the room. Issy saw a clock the size of a dinner plate. She blushed.

"I'm apparently not much of a morning person either," Issy said, and fell back down on to her bed. "I'm going to sleep for a bit longer."

Ella frowned. "You aren't going to come to breakfast with us?"

"I'll be down later," Issy said, and then she closed her eyes and fell back into a blissful sleep.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**9:23 A.M.**

Lily didn't exactly want to go to breakfast, but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't sleep—she hadn't slept the whole night because she'd been too busy thinking of _him_—she couldn't read, she couldn't even sit and stare at the fire.

Plus, she wanted to see her friends. It was just the trying-to-act-like-nothing-happened when Sirius was around.

It drove her insane.

She followed Ella down the stairs and into the common room. Immediately, Ella ran straight to where Remus was standing with James and Peter and began to kiss him madly.

"Hello to you too, Ella," Peter said and waved. She didn't seem to notice, but James found it hilarious, so he was still chuckling when he said, "Hi Lily. How'd you sleep?"

_Horribly, because I was too busy thinking of your best friend and how amazing it is to kiss him._

"Great!" she exclaimed. James grinned in response.

Remus and Ella finally stopped kissing. "So, were you guys heading to breakfast too?" Ella asked. They nodded and everyone started to head to the door, everyone except Lily.

"Coming, Lily?" Remus asked.

Lily shook her head. She realized that it wouldn't be any different even if Sirius wasn't there. She still had to figure some things out.

Ella looked concerned, as did James. "Why ever not?" Ella asked.

Lily thought fast. "Letter. I have to write a letter to my mum. She wants to know if I'm...alive. Because of You-Know-Who and all. You know how they are, don't you Remus?"

Remus nodded, but his eyebrows were still raised.

"Well, bye!" she said, and ran back to where the stairs were for the dormitories. She ran straight into someone and fell to the ground.

The person swore quite loudly, and then said, "Lily?"

Lily looked up, only to see Sirius. He took her hand and pulled her up.

Lily's mind was in overdrive.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "I have—have to send a—I couldn't sleep last night."

He looked momentarily confused for a moment, but then a look of understanding passed through his face. "Neither could I."

Lily was struggling not to faint.

He looked as if he was going to say something, but instead he brought his hand up and stroked her cheek ever so softly.

She could hardly breathe.

His grey eyes found her green ones. "I've wanted to do this ever since you left."

Lily was pretty sure her heart had stopped beating.

She attempted to say "I've wanted you to do that ever since I was forced to leave," but it came out like "This feels nice."

He smiled at her, and (finally) kissed her.

**Gryffindor Table, Great Hall**

**10:23 A.M.**

Issy had finally rolled out of bed and stumbled into the Great Hall. She scanned the heads at the Gryffindor table, her eyes stopping when she saw Ella's curly blonde hair. She walked over there and sat down.

Ella grinned at her. "Hiya Issy!" Issy grinned back. Beside Ella, Remus appeared to be in quite the grumpy mood. She quirked an eyebrow at him, but then noticed that two people were missing.

"Where's Lily?" she asked for the second time today.

"She went to write a letter. Didn't you see her?" Ella asked.

Issy shook her head, but in response to Remus's death glare, she said, "Oh yeah! I was sleeping at the moment. I do believe she was off to the Owlery when I left." Remus looked relieved. "Speaking of the Owlery, I need to go and say hi to my owl!"

Everyone looked at her strangely, but didn't ask any questions, because after all, she was Issy.

Before she left, she looked at Remus in a way that said, "Follow me."

He sat there for a few moments, thinking of what he should say.

"I just forgot. I need to go and check something in the library. I'll be back soon."

Without waiting for a reply, he ran off to follow Issy. When he finally reached her, he tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around and pulled out her wand, but when she saw that it was him she shouted, "Loony Moony! Do you think they are…?"

"I don't know, but I guess we should go and, uh, find out."

Her mouth dropped open. "Wait, we have to WALK IN ON THEM?!?!? You can do that, Loony Moony. I don't want to see my best friend doing anything suspicious with my former enemy! Hello, gross?"

"Um, I don't want to do that either."

"So are we gonna flip a coin or something?"

"Issy, let's just see if they are in the common room first. Then we can make a plan, and perhaps flip a coin."

"Sounds like a plan."

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**10:32 A.M.**

"They aren't in here Remus. I guess we are going to have to flip that coin."

Remus sighed and fished around in his pocket for a coin. "Well, heads or tails?"

Issy thought for a moment. "Heads."

He flipped the coin. He grinned. "Tails." Issy screamed and threw herself on the ground and began to beat her fists like a little kid.

"I won't! I won't! I won't! I WON'T!"

"Issy, they might not even be in there." She glared at him, and without another word stomped off to the stairs of the boy's dormitories.

She reached the 6th year dorm, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

**A/N: I tell you, I enjoy my cliffhangers.**

**Anywho, I'm sorry that I took forever to update. Again. But I promise (And I really mean it this time.) that the next chapter will be added here pretty quickly, and it will be a lot funnier than this one. (See, I have this brilliant idea...)**

**Part of the reason I took so long is because I was reading Deathly Hallows like every other obsessor was. And, the good news is, I am planning to write a new story that involves, ahem, a part from Deathly Hallows. It should be added pretty soon, within the next couple of weeks, so keep your eye out for it!**

**Hope you enjoyed this darling new addition.**

**-Jenny.**


End file.
